Strike Witches : In Another World
by ComradeBill
Summary: In one timeline, the Strike Witches were friends, fighting against a Alien threat known as the Neuroi. In another timeline,a Neuroi got his hands on a book that changed history, the Witches were either enemies or bitter Allies, split into sides and trying their best to kill each other. So what happens if the two timelines collide? Tags, AU, Nazi Erica Hartmann, Soviet Sanya Litvyak
1. Prologue Part One : The Farce History

**Prologue : A Farce History**

 **"History repeats itself, first as tragedy, second as farce..."- a unknown, but important person.**

The Neuroi, a unknown species that terrorized humanity for Centuries. Nobody knew where they came from, they have the ability to appear in all shape and sizes , they have powerful miasma beams that can cut through swords like butter, and they have armor that cannot be penetrated by a flintlock.

Humanity was hopeless against these alien invaders , cowering in fear while their howering giant shapes casted a shadow over the market place. They ran for their lives as the flying monstrosities raze their homes with their weapons. However Humanity have a trump card ...

The trump card was the Witches.

A special group of girls that were gifted with magic in birth . They had the ability to raise shields that were impenetrable by miasma beams, they can soar up the skies and fire arrows that can shoot through the red hearts of the beasts and turn them to dusts in mere seconds.

Men looked up to them as goddesses , heroes, angels and saviors. Fighting away the demons everytime when they tried to harass humanity. Many times the humans celebrated victory, many times those victories would to carved onto temple walls, then passed to folktails , then told into legends, and finally those legends was abridged as the history in the textbooks.

For many times the Neuroi invaded, and too many years Humanity united to fight against this threat. Soon the only enemy that appeared was Neuroi and the Neuroi only, wars became a forgotten thing. Too many times Humanity with their Witches had chased the Neuroi out , celebrated victory with each other.

Many humans had gone tired of this charade, some thought that, if the Neuroi never fought Humanity, would there be world peace? Would there be no fighting since there was no enemies for Humanity to fight with?

Hence many wished for that, no more wars with Neurois, and eventually they got that wish, but not what they hope for...

...

For centuries, the Neuroi race lived under a Queen, who ruled a nation that was called the Neur. There was a time when the whole Neur continent that she rule was suffering, from proverty , from hunger. Many hatchings died of malnutrition before they could grow up into a working adult due to the lack of food. If they grow up, they would leave their mothers to either work as a soldier drone, or a worker who would spent the rest of their lifetime in factory plants. That time was called the Great Starvation.

The Queen however had a solution for this. Queen Weixa the first , in BC 235 proposed that the Neuroi discovered this resourceful planet call Earth. The fertile planet had this substance call "soil", full of consumable elements that the Neuroi needs. The planet also have this wonder liquid call "water" , a compound that can be broken down into more useful substances to fuel the Neuroi plants, factories crucial in supporting the whole Neuroi civilization.

However there was a catch, the planet was inhabited by a homosapien species call "humans", and they weren't so happy to give their land to this alien colonisers. So the species clashed, at first the Neuroi triumph over their technological superiority over the human beings . The beasts razed homes , burnt down nations after another.

The Queen, Weixa I , was bloated with arrogance after her victory, She introduced Order Inxoden, a order to exterminate all human beings as they are inferior, weak, and obstructions to their greatness. "Vermins" as the Queen had dubbed them.

In the Neur however, the main population, the Workers worked extra hard in their factories, they neglected their own well beings to crafting more and more cores with their sickle shaped claws. Hatchlings did not get fed as their rations had went to war efforts, Workers dying in their work due to malnutrition and exhaustion. It was only the Soldiers and Queen herself who was well fed. Did anyone complain? "Complain" was not even a word in the Neuroi language, so was "disagree" and "rebel". Everybody believed that they and their Queen had the same interest, prosperity of their Queen is the prosperity of others.

However it was then human beings revealed their secret weapon, a mean to fight back. When a division of Neuroi pushed to Rome, they encountered a group of young females , all underaged , and armed with broomsticks. According to war experience, the Neuroi know that the tool was designed for cleaning .The Neuroi screeched in amusement as they readied their cannons, preparing to roast the girls alive.

The young girls raised a strange blue barrier they produced that deflected their beam into nothing but lightshows. Surprised and confused , the Neuroi fired again, only to be deflected again. The extraordinary "girls" then rode on their "cleaning equipments" and did the unthinkable, they took flight, and launched a series of elemental spells at them, fire, lighting , wind , everything.

The Neuroi was scared out of their wits, they never seen a human being that can fly before, be it to produce lighting and wind spells that knocked them to smithereens , turn them to dust and even terminate them. The Neuroi tried to fight back with their now useless miasma beams, and they rush foward like always, without thinking, and they fall.

More and More of these girls appeared all around the world, all pushing the once invincible alien force that were hellbent in wiping their species out . More ridiculously, former human rival nations that was once warring which each other, began to unite together to fight this greater threat as one humanity.

With Unity and Valor , the humans in the end chased all the Neuroi back to their own homeland. Half of the Neuroi army was wiped out, and the workers had to make up for that loss with more work, more sacrifice and more suffering.

The Queen however , cannot accept her defeat by some primitive species, she vowed one day she would return to Earth stronger, and carry out Order Inxoden regardless of the consequences. Her people , whom lacked the ability to think for themselves agreed and supported the Queen`s decisions without thought.

The Queen Weixa did not fulfill her promised, her core aged out . Hundreds years later of preparations, Queen after another Queen aged out and died, the Great Starvation was long over and became nothing more than a distant history. Order Inxoden on the other hand, was not forgotten . Queen Faharax III took her duty in carrying out Order Inxoden, to lead her people to war again, this time not for survival , but simply for a ancient revenge.

The Neuroi queen, again readied her units, this time they were prepared with past war experience they gained on earth. They made a lot of units that were designed to traverse the Earth battlefield, reptilian units that was inspired by the wildlifes on earth, they had units that shaped like boats to counter the human navy and even tried to make humanoid units.

What could go wrong in this meticulously planned invasion?

The reptilian unit had wings, earth reptiles don't have wings. The boat units were upside down when flying, and boats don't fly. The Humanoids were never a success, they were so ugly and weak that the Neuroi had to scrap it.

Surprisingly, the Neuroi did tasted success in the early stage of their sudden invasions. Although the boats were easily speared down by the witches, it was the winged reptilian units who won that victory. Those units were downright terrifying, they were able to breath Miasma beam that light the Britannian knights on fire, scaled armour that a catapults cannot pierce through and have arms that can bat witches away with ease.

The humans dubbed this unit the Dragons.

The humans again began to band together. Regardless of nationality and beliefs, they pooled their resources together, and put aside differences to fight this greater threat. Karlslandian Valkyries, sided with the Britannian Templars, allied with Fusoan Samurais and Ninjas, supported by Sinonese Shaolin and Xianlu fought valiantly against these winged beasts. They fought together with honor and trust for so long and so much that they forgot why they hate each other so many years ago.

As time passed, the dragons began to lost its glory. Apparently some smart human male in Sino invented a powdered substance call gunpowder, and they used it in this new weaponry called "guns" that were given to the witches. Again the witches flew high and shot the winged beasts down.

History repeated itself...

Again the Neuroi was chased out of the planet, Queen Faharax II again made a salty vow similar to that of her Great Grandmother on revenge, and the Workers had to repair the losses their leader caused upon them. Even if there were no natural Starvation, the Neuroi army spent so much resources that it already caused another Starvation. More hatchlings had to suffer again, the Queen and her army on the other hand, looks well fed . Sadly, the idea of questioning was still unknown to the Neuroi masses.

Another thousand years later.

Again the Queen began to prepare for war, again under the banner of the new Queen, Queen Faharax VIII, the Neuroi was again about to throw themselves to the fires of war.

Luckily for the Neurois, they were learning species, they even had a class of Neuroi called the adapters. Adapters were the class that brought the Neurois the dragons and the boats. They have the basic ability to learn from the hostile surroundings of Earth. In the first Inxoden Campaign, the Adapters help to discover Earth, in the Second Inxoden Campaign, the Adapters studied the Lizards , the birds and the ships , which eventually leads to the creation of Dragons.

In the Third and the last inxoden, the Adapters were tasked out to learn more about the humans again. However this time , One single Adapter learnt the wrong things, and this Adapter forever changed the course human history and the Neuroi history for the worse.

One may asked how he did it , with a new secret weapon that can kill more humans? With a weakness he discovered about the human race? No, he led to the death of millions simply by learning Equality, and Peace, and Rebellion.

...

 **London, Capital of Britannia**. **AD 1873**

Once again the Queen led the Neurois to war, once again they had to do eighty years worth of research before the invasion. A Adapter like Xenin was tasked to learn more about the human beings. He was separated from his loving mother and beloved father, both workers , before adulthood to train in the Military Educational Centers to become an Adapter.

Xenin excelled in it, Xenin was able to master the art of stealth, he was able to change colours to blend in to the surroundings like a gecko . He was able to shape himself in any form to act natural in any environment thrown to him.

Most importantly, he was able to learn excellently. He was deployed to Europe alone for nine years, for nine years he avoided detection, studied widelife and human technological advancement and was able to pick up one or two human languages in three years. In seven years he was able to pick up Six languages, and was able to speak the first languages he learnt fluently. Now, he can speak eight languages fluently.

So this brings us to where he was right now, he staring at a road sign in an abandoned farm in Britannia. That day he decided to take the form of a arachnid call "spider", he was eight feet tall. Although the misty atmosphere had clouded his vision, he can read the alphabets clearly on the rusty sign.

"One...hundred...metres London..." Xenin read out with interest.

Then he let out a sigh of disappointment, thinking , what was the point learning the human language when the Neuroi army does not need it anyways? They don't bother interacting with the intelligence species. All they care about was exterminate and exterminate only. Such languages he took nine years to learnt would be discarded as useless and be forgotten.

In those nine years , Xenin ventured the beautiful landscape of Orussia, Britannia and Karlsland. He studied birds, trees and mountains, bathed in the beautiful sunlight in day, a luxury that the forever night Neur does not have. Xenin awed that the colourful architecture that the humans boast and that Xenin was jealous of . Of course, there was the inhabitants of these buildings that Xenon encountered, but never interacted with. He saw beauty on many aspect of them, their clothes, their personalities , the amazing customs and the food they eat.

Xenin learnt and studied this in the shadows, where he watch living things grow old and die, a law that the Neuroi followed as well. He heard conversations in restaurants and coffee shops and watched human beings in corners in the alleyways where they don't bother to look. This was how he picked up eight languages in nine years.

However , one aspect that scared and interest the Neuroi the most , was none other than the human factories. Not because of the technology and the things they manufacture, but the system that the humans lived in. There was the foreman, who just like the Queen and her enforcers, who did nothing but forced the workers to do everything, nothing special.

The abnormal thing was Xenin can hear the workers time to time mutter angrily among each other. Mouthing horrible words at their superior behind their backs, working with displeasure. Something that differs very much from the Neuroi race.

" _Verdammit, foreman forced us to do extra work again!"_ Xenin heard a man said in Karlsland

" _When had that sodding bastard_ _e_ _ver stopped yelling at us!_ " He heard a woman puffed in Britannia

" _Pizdec, foreman was back with his whip again._ " A Orussian lamented.

Xenin never understand and get these humans , aren't the prosperity of the Queen the Prosperity of others? Hence for Humanity, aren't the prosperity of the Czar, the King , the Meiji and the Kaiser was the prosperity of their own people?

Then again, there was the United States of Liberon whom does not have a royalty, and surprisingly it was the people whom chose their leaders! They had a name for this system, it was called Democracy. To Xenin however, it was a weak system controlled by a bunch of babbling idiots, arguing with one another making no progress at all. While time to time the potential leaders would lie to their citizens to select them as their leaders, those men time to time made promises that they cannot keep!

Soon Britannia also got hit by this disease, then Gallia, then followed by a whole lot more idiotic European nations. Everytime when Xenin thought of this reality, he began to shake his head in disappointment, letting out angry screeches of disapproval. A feeling he learnt in his nine year stay on Earth.

This brings him to where he was currently, standing in an abandoned farm , looking at a sign blanky in an awkwardly silent night. Pondering about life with a bunch of whiny crickets. Perks of being an Adapter, he heard a trotting sound of a galloping horse before it came to Xenin`s view. With natural instincts, he morphed into a human shape and dived into the nearest abandoned farmhouse without a squeak.

Indeed, a coach appeared from the other end of the road, it has a black glamorous piant, finished with a Silver touch. A expensive black horse acts as its driver, a towering man in black trenchcoat as its rider. A lamp radiating a burning yellow light hanged loosely on a edge of the roof of the luxurious carrier.

This gave Xenin the cue to slowly crept towards the backdoor and get away from here as far as possible. To his unfortunate surprise, the humanoid accidentally bumped onto a shelf, and the long decayed books on it alavanche upon the Neuroi with a loud crushing sound. He tried to stand up but the towering shelf toppled down on him with a crunch.

He tried to look from his bounded position, and saw the Coach stopped right outside the house. The tall towering rider stepped off his horse and grabbed a long, pointy but crooked rod that was made from iron and could be used as weapon that would skew poor Xenin alive. Then the carrier door gingerly opened for a man to step out with a unlit lantern. He was as tall as the rider in trenchcoat, and seem to be taller with his phantom-like tophat. Both men`s face were illuminated grimly by the dangling lantern of the Coach.

The phantom-like rider with the trenchcoat waltz slowly with his tapping black boots and the crooked iron spear he was holding on, now with both boney hands , forward, towards the farmhouse. Xenin remain still and slient, carefully eyed the man`s following actions. The man raised his hooked spear with one arm, and pointed into the lantern. The caged fire turned the stick into a glowing red poker.

Xenin freed his left arm from the pile of books, a hexagon on his wrist started to slowly glow into a deadly red. A red that can produce a miasma beam redder, that could cut through human flesh like bread.

The man in the tophat then twisted his body and hung his lantern on the other edge of the roof. His chauffeur branded the fire into the unlit lamp, giving the cart two lanterns to light the way. The man in tophat crossed his arms and nodded in satisfaction, he returned back to his carrier, and the rider placed the rod to where it belonged and hopped onto the back of his horse.

With a neigh, the horse gallop back to action and the Coach disappeared into the shroud of the dark, misty night. Never to be seen by Xenin again.

Xenin let out a screech of relief before bursting out of his prison of wood and books in rage. The patterns in his body shone furiously red before the pile of things that almost jeopardized his mission. His raised his Hexagoned wrist , about to burn the whole farmhouse up in fire.

Then he calmly dimmed down, he looked at the items he knew as books. They were block shaped items made by a piece of leather as its cover. Sandwiched inside the sheet of leather, was the sheets of processed wood known as "Paper". A material that human stored their knowledge and wisdom on it.

Of course! He could learn more about humanity and Earth by analyzing, or reading these "books".

So he decided, to seat on a discoloured couch, laid his foots on the soft , and mouldy carpet and placed the book on his lap. With the help of the light from his glowing patterns, he began to scan his eyes on the exterior of the particular book he was holding on.

The book was written in English, there was an unsightly hole on the cover, making it impossible to know who was the writer of this manifesto. Through the hole, Xenin eyed the first few words that formed a phrase. It was illuminated by Xenin`s redness, printed neatly in black ink.

Little do Xenin knew , this was the phrase that would change his life forever. This was the phrase that would change Humanity and Neurois history forever. Without this phrase, the Neuroi would be continuously fighting a fruitless war against Humanity. Without this phrase, the Neuroi would continue to suffer under the ignorance of the Queen. That phrase was...

" _ **Seize the means of production**_..."

 _End of Part 1 of Prologue_

* * *

 **Author's notes :**

 **This is actually a rewrite of my previous fanfiction : Strike Witches : The World War. The last one was unsuccessful and had to be scrapped due to lack of context, loopholes and the failure in the story.**

 **Also, remember to review and Fav if you like this story, it meant a lot to** **me and thank you for the people who supported in my previous fanfic.**

 **Also I added a mini easteregg in this chapter, whoever found it win a free ticket to Siberia Holiday camp.**


	2. Prologue Part Two : An Evil for Another

**Prologue Part 2, A Evil for another.**

 **"Between two evils, I would choose the one that I never choose before"-Anonymus Writer**

In the little farmhouse at a silent night , he read and reread the cryptic phrase with the two red slits that is his eyes. He didn't get what the phrase meant, so he decided to read the whole book instead of just focusing on the phrase :

" **Seize the means of production.** "

As he continued reading the interesting book, the phrase became clearer and clearer to him. His confusion and curiosity became feelings of anger and outrage. He read about a conflict between two classes of people, the proletariats who are the peasants and the workers. While the Bourgeoisie, are the foremen , the rich men , and of course the royalty.

The Bourgeoisie owned " _the means of production "_ , they exploit the worker`s hardwork for their own benefits. While the workers starved, the Bourgeoisie were still fat. The workers cannot produce themselves , because of the existence of this parasitic group of Bourgeoisie. Now Xenin knew why the workers he seen in Orussia, Britannia and a whole lot other places in Earth yelled out those words of displeasure at their foremen.

This then hit Xenin, he realized something that burnt his core with outrage. He realized that his people, the majority , the Workers were the poletariats. The Queen and her lackeys were the Bourgeoisie, who did nothing resourceful other than forcing the workers to suffer while they squandered everybody's hardwork into wars, and to their delusional _Inxoden_.

All for what? For nothing but their hubris and their ego? Why was Xenin even here on the soil that does not belong to him? Why was he taken from his mother and his father? Just to suffer for the uncaring Queen?!

No more , no more Inxoden, no more Great Starvation, no more retarded monarchy and Bourgeoisie. The solution?

The solution of this problem that had plagued the Neuroi race was very simple , the solution was stated in the book : " _Socialism_ " . The steps and methods of this great solution was screaming at him , screaming loudly from the book, " _disagree!_ " , " _redress_! ", " _Rebel_! " . This all summed up to one word : " _**Revolution**_!"

He closed the book gently, absorbed the biggest treasure he discovered from Earth into his body , headed back to his hiding spot in the forest. Where he rested and planned his rebellion to free his people from the painful cycle of Inxoden, and to bring equality back to the Neur.

...

 **Great Rexo , Capital of the Neur 1875**

Xenin returned back to his land two years later. Well prepared in his time in Earth , studying. After reading that book with a author that he cannot find, Xenin was inspired to read more and learn more.

Back in Earth, he would snuck into human libraries at night to read more books, scrolls and even documents. As he read more, he became smarter, more interested and more angry. He read Sun Tzu`s _The Art of War_ , and the stories and conquests of Caesar, a war that happened after the first Inxoden Campaign , a time when the Neuroi haven't attacked the humans for a while , and of course , the humiliating records of the two Inxoden campaigns.

Xenin was intrigued and astonished by the human wisdom in warfare. The evasive tactics , the methods of luring your enemies into a trap , and this new tactic call : "retreat". He also read about books about human politics and human economy. These nodes of information had no doubt benefited Xenin.

This also made Xenin angry, by reading the books about warfare , he was angry at what a failure the Queen`s inxoden was. Sure, they had more superior firepower and technology, but they had a inferior command structure and a retarded leader who also took the role of Chief in command. A chief in command that told her warriors that she had no care for , to rush foward and forward only, getting themselves killed for no good reason. A trait of the Neuroi army that the human historians began making fun of. This gave more reasons for Xenin to stop the Queen`s Inxoden for good.

Reading the books about politics and history made Xenin more angry. Xenin read about the despicable tactics that politicians used to lie to their people and frame their opponents. He read about the horrid lies made by liberion liberalism, and how western powers set up colonies to enslave others human beings for their selfish gains. He read about the poor treatment of African and Asian workers in western soil. Even their own Caucasians workers weren't treated as well, these all sum up to two words: "Democracy and Capitalism" .

Now he was back to Rexo , the heart of the Queen`s cancerous rule.

As he returned, he reported he learnt nothing much from Earth. His angry superior then downgraded him into a worker. Just as Xenin expected and intended , he was stripped off his prestige of an Adapter. In the first days of his dishonorable discharge, everyday after work, he would walk the black, metallic pavement , passing through columns and columns of spiked shaped towers that contained more of his kind. Each Spike towers held a thousand workers each, but only held a hundred quarters each. Every quarter lived ten workers like him, resting in nothing but little catacombs that they could stuff their bodies in.

Now it was his breakday, his only breakday. In human day it would be a Tuesday. Xenin was in his spider-crab form, the typical shape of all lowly workers, with sickle shaped princers and a round shell. Xenin took that opportunity to do something many Neuroi that don't do. He was going to visit his parents. He reached sector 12 where he was taken away be the Royal Enforcers at the age of six. Hopefully come to say hello, or show some appreciation for showing love and care to Xenin when he was little.

As he reach a certain Spike tower that was identical to the others towers in sector 12. Once he reached there, he scaled up the honeycombs and chambers until he reached his parents' crowdy apartment. Only to find their catacombs to be occupied by two other strangers. Xenin asked the two Workers if they know anybody with the names Xelia , and Bexin. The two workers looked at Xenin in confusion before one of them bluntly replied that Bexin died due to malnutrition five years ago and his wife worked to death three years later. The poor couple was just another victims of a Starvation caused by the Queen that ended two years ago.

Xenin fell silent once he heard this , he was devastated and infuriated after receiving the news. He grind his princers so hard that white sparks came out of it. His scars burnt redder and hotter. The two workers saw this fell into silence as well. They never seen a Neuroi act this strangely, one of them even hesitated to sound the security alarm . Xenin saw this and knew he over stayed his welcome. He head out solemnly empty-pincered , without even a fragment of his parents that he can remember them with.

That eternal night he returned back to his catacomb in his own worker apartment. He force appendages into that little cave of his , imagining that his father choking for a second before disintergrating into dust. He rolled a bit in his little hole, he cringed as he visualized his mother, while washing a power core above a pool of water, too exhausted, she collasped in it with a splash, leaving nothing but a ripple.

In his sorrow , he opened his stomach and took out a well preserved book that he brought back from Earth and began reading it.

"Seeer!" A soft, but high pitch whined beside Xenin.

He poked his head out of his little cave and saw two worker Neurois in a unlit cave. One male, other female, cradled inside the female`s arm was a little ball that had four little legs , squirming gently in her mother`s embrace. The father watched with unblinking eyes, while his young looked back with twinkling ones.

"Sewwoi!" The hatchling squealed , reaching its tiny legs out to his father.

"It cried out you first name Seyoi! " The mother beamed, caressing the ball like cheeks of her infant.

"Shh! Keep her quiet before the Enforcers are alerted!" The father known as Seyoi hissed, his wife slowly turned her spherical head towards her husband. Sadness and helplessness lingered in her eyes.

"So what if we keep her hidden? We are workers Seyoi, we cannot keep little Leyoi well fed, maybe..." The mother known paused , before letting out a cracked voice. "Maybe she would be better off in the Enforcers` hands."

Xenin made a low sarcastic laugh as he overheard the couple`s conversation.

The couple jolted before turning towards Xenin who laughed at them. Seyoi looked at Xenin uneasily while his wife hugged her child tighter. The young hatchling who was innocent and unaware of the situation, fell asleep in her mother's embrace. Xenin looked at the three before he cleared his voicebox and asked:

"Lione, are you sure your hatchling would be better off in the army?"

Seyoi looked at his wife Lione, whom looked back at her husband before staring back at Xenin. The couple had no idea where this conversation was going, so it was Lione whom decided to speak first.

"The army was always well fed, even in the great starvations. So if we sent little Leyo..."

Xenin smashed a hole on the wall, surprised the couple for a bit. Through the hole, they can see a sea of towers , none of them was taller than the egg shaped structure in the heart of the city, the Grand Nest of the city

"Now why is it so Lione? We are Neurois , the Queen and her army are Neurois ! We all have a red core in our body, then why are we starving and why their not! and... " Xenin jabbed his pincer at the distant Grand Nest. " Why are we living in these confined towers while THE QUEEN is pampered in her grand nest over there!?"

"Is it because this is the natural way of life for us Workers? Is it because we Workers are the weaker Neuroi? No! A thousand times no my Comrades!"

"If you take away the miasma weaponry of the Queen`s soldiers , they would be nothing more than plain workers! And the Queen, was nothing more than a worker that had bloated thorax with tentacles! She cannot even fire miasma beams herself, she cannot even fight, let alone to lead a nation ! " Xenin raised again his appendage directly at the giant dome where the queen lives.

"Now tell me comrades, what do you see over there!" Xenin asked

"Uhh...the Queen`s nest that was twice the size of our towers?" One worker blurted.

"I see millions and millions of workers, and only one Queen. If we unite, we can bring the dome to the same level as our towers. She is one while we are many. This is the power of workers, we are powerful Comrades, we are able to make weaponry, without us there would be no army and Enforcers. We are able process our food , build homes and craft cores for the birth of our young , without the workers there would be no Neur. The workers are more important and powerful than the Queen and her court ever was." Xenin spoke, this time hundreds and hundreds of Neuroi crowded to Xenin`s floor, although crowded, they gave Xenin as much as space as possible. Behind Xenin was the hole he made that was slowly regenerating and shrinking, shrinking on the Queen`s grand nest.

"Then again, we must ask ourselves again the most important Question , why are we even starving?! Why are we even listening to the Queen`s idiotic ramblings?! Why are we even fighting for that a single Neuroi who have nothing but tentacles and a thorax?! Why working for a parasite when you can work for yourselves? Reap your own fruits of labour , instead of seeing our Queen squander our labour on her ridiculous Inxodens!" Xenin yelled out loud, like excited but soft chatters began to sound in Xenin`s audience.

"Yes of course, the Inxodens , both were failures, both planned none other by the Queen herself. The first Inxoden occurred because of the Great Starvation, and with her LIES , She tricked us to war and we come back poorer. In the second Inxoden, there was no Starvation, but the Queen started the Inxoden because of her hubris and her ego! Once again, we ran back home empty handed , but this time because of our labour was once again exploited by the Bourgeoisie that is the Queen`s court it resulted in another Great Starvation!" Xenin cried out loud with all his anguish, raising and twirling his appendages furiously.

"But something was amiss, the Queen and her court does not seem to starve like us , they were still sheltered and pampered in their nest . The Queen had the guts to do that after she sent our children to die for nothing but for her selfish goals! Now Lione, " Xenin pointed his body to Lione. "Your little Leyoi, he should be the support and pleasure of your old age, but the Queen will steal her away from you at one year old...you will never see her again. In return for this claustrophobic cave that you can barely stuff your body in, and all your pointless labour in the factories. "

Angry chatters can be heard in the crowd, as the Neurois began to reflect and think about Xenin`s words , they felt resent and anger. A feeling they had never felt before, it felt so strange and at the same time ... free. "And even with the miserable lives we lead are not allowed to reach their natural lifespan, because of the Starvation and painful labour caused by the Queen`s irresponsibility. My father, died a choking death in the last Starvation, my mother died while washing a core without rest , fell into a vat of water and drowned in it. Their stories is insignificant, as there was already too many of these tales that plagued this land. I know there are already some starving ones amongst you, and my parents' tale would be most of your future, **unless we do something about it!** "

The angry chatters turned into roars of rage, many Neuroi Workers begun frailing their pincers furiously, jabbing their points in the air , pretending their Queen was there.

"Is it not clear? All the evils in our life spring from the tyranny of the Queen. Take her away, and the means of production would be of our own. What then must we do? Why, work night and day, body and soul, for the overthrow of this tyranny! This is my answer, _Revolution_! A revolution that will come soon, it may come in a day, in a month or even a hundred years. But I know, sooner or later, this justice would be served."

The crowd cheered wildly , then Xenin rose a appendage up in the air, and the whole crowd obliged to his request for silence.

"And keep this in mind, comrades , your resolution must not falter. Do not believe the lies spewed by the Queen, do not believe when they tell you that if the Queen prosper and the whole Neuroi prosper. If somebody said that, remind them to to look up into the sky to look at the shadowing dome of the Queen. She already prospered, but look at us! We aren't! It is all lies, the Bourgeoisie only serve in their own interest. And amongst us Neurois let there be perfect unity , for all Neurois are equal , no Neuroi should tyrannize over another. All workers , all those who believed in equality, in this idea of equal ` **Socialism**!` is a comrade, is a friend. What is " **Socialism** " ? This idea is the definition of what we need most, **Peace**! **Equality**! And **Food**!"

"So let there be **Equality**!"

"So let there be **Peace**!"

"And let there be **Food**!"

Xenin cried out his voice.

At this moment there was a tremendous uproar, all Neurois in tower roared in excitement. Xenin turned behind a bit, through a hexagon window , he saw there was more Neuroi Workers peeking out of their window, also roaring for revolution from their towers.

"Peace! Equality! Food!"

"Peace! Equality! Food!"

"Peace! Equality! Food!"

The whole tower of Neurois chanted, not only Xenin`s tower, but the many neighbouring towers around it. Neurois workers waving their princers with joy and hope, they were consumed by a euphoric feeling that they never felt before. They were so delighted with the three words that they chanted it for hours and hours, and might have continued chanting all night if they had not been interrupted.

Unfortunately, the uproar attracted a group of Enforcers' attention, they flooded into the towers, with their weapons ready. However , the moment when they stepped in the entrance, the hole canopy of catacombs fell into a eerie silence, and they found all the Workers were back in their sleeping place.

...

After that days, three months later, Xenin`s speech gave many Neurois a new perspective on life. In work and in breaks, workers would be chattering with each other about this new and strange idea of "Socialism" , and the topic spread like wildfire. Neuroi workers would tell another Neuroi of this weird idea in another version. Some say it was about an idea of peace, some say it was about an idea of not starving, while some even say it was an idea of overthrowing the Queen.

This idea eventually spread to the Enforcers and the Royal Court. Which most of them laughed it off and dismissed it as a stupid folk tale. However, this idea slipped into the head of many Enforcers and Soldier Drones when they heard it.

While the Royalty was ignorant, in every breaktime Xenin would be holding secret meetings to preach the idea of Socialism. At first, although many had accepted Xenin`s idea, but many was still very stubborn. Some workers talked about the duty of loyalty to the Queen, or rebuked with "The Queen feeds us." Still, there were lesser dissidents than believers.

Xenin`s most faithful disciples were the couple , Lione and Seyoi. They accepted Xenin`s teachings and began passed it on other workers with simple arguments. They were always present in these meetings with their little hatchling Leyoi, whom seemed to be listening attentively despite his young age.

As it turn out, the Revolution was achieved much earlier and more easily than everyone was expected. However it was not enough to carry out the rebellion, as there was too many workers who weren`t bothered at all. They simply don't believe what the socialist Neurois said and want to live their peaceful, but unfairly hard life instead. Still, because of the Socialists' words and teachings, the Inxoden were already unpopular and was resented by a overwhelming amount of workers, and even some soldiers and enforcers alike. All it takes was a spark to light the fire of revolution from the Inxoden catalyst

Then one fine day, a royal spokesperson, escorted with two enforcers, gathered the workers and their hatchings to the city square. He hovered up to his pavilion, above the sea of masses below him. Then he announced that the Queen had the quota for the production of cores, food and armaments increased by a hundred percent, because the Queen was going to start her inxoden soon.

There was dead silence, usually there would be chatters of approval and acknowledgement. Now , the millions of red glowing eyes stared at the Spokesperson blankly. The Spokesperson was confused, but he continued anyways.

He said the Queen will be drafting the young into the army , so everybody must sent their hatchlings to the collectors by tomorrow. He paused, hoping for a reaction, and he got one.

Angry mutters now began to sound in the mob below him. The voices they made were so strange and negative. The Spokesperson quickly gesture to a Enforcer to do something. The Enforcer quickly fired a loud, screeching beam up in the air and the crowd fell into silence.

The Spokesperson looked around suspiciously and nervously. He cleared his voice box before speaking :

"Now, I don't know what is this about, but those children you sent are going to bring prosperity to the Queen, in other words , bring prosperity to us Neurois..."

"LIES!"

The Spokesperson snapped his optics at a certain female Neuroi who shouted that. It was Lione who yelled at the Spokesperson, the two Enforcers were already facing her. Their hexagons already ready to fire at the Neuroi mother, but lione was not one bit intimidated.

"The Queen had already prospered! Look up right there!" Lione pointed her pincer to the phantom-like Dome that was the Queen`s. "See! The Queen and her court already lived a gluttonous life while we are suffering. Now she want to start another inxoden that was doomed to fail! No way are we sending our hatchlings to die for her!"

The angry mutters sounded in agreement, and it got louder and louder. The Spokesperson looked around furiously .

"SILENCE!" The Spokesperson screamed, it was ineffective to the masses, so he have to use his Enforcers again.

The two Enforcers descended from the pavilion and dragged Lione up the stage, she tried to struggle , but the Enforcers were too strong. Lione looked like she was about to speak something, but the Enforcer used a claw to beat her into submission.

"This...is the face of a traitor! There will not and must not be any traitors to hinder our Queen`s wishes!" The Spokesperson angrily pointed towards Lione and screeched in a high pitch voice. With that, other two Enforcers came to the scene.

"This is what happens to a traitor!" The Spokesperson pointed at Lione, and the two other Enforcers pointed their appendages at Lione, the tips glow red hot and a beam was about to fire at any moment. The masses eyed with terror as they realized what the spokeperson was about to do, to order the first very public execution in Neuroi history.

Lione lost her ability to rebuke as fear began to overwhelming her when she saw two glowing appendages pointing at her face.

"Fire in three!" The Spokesperson screamed,

"Two!"

Lione closed her optics, not daring to accept her fate.

"One!"

The two Enforcers fired, but Lione was still alive, but the two other Enforcers that was holding her captive had a hole in their torso each. In each hole was a cracked core that had a nasty hole torn through them. The Enforcers stuttered a bit before collapsing into nothing but dust. The Spokesperson stared at his two "Subordinates" with horror as he realized what was going on.

"Long live the Revolution!" One of the remaining Enforcers screeched. A symbol materialized on each Enforcers' hull, it took the shape of a red hexagon that shaped like a core, in the center was a black sickle, the sickle identical to the pincer of the workers, the symbol of the Revolution. A shady figure walked in between them, it was Xenin, he waltz onto the pavilion slowly, then halt to look at the Spokesperson with red glowing eyes. The Royal spokesperson , without his Enforcers, now seemed pathetic , cowering in fear in front of a Worker.

Mobs of Neurois suddenly flooded from the four sides of the city square. Most of them were workers , some Enforcers and soldiers. All have the red hexagon with a sickle symbol , and all armed to teeth. This was the massive militia that Xenin secretly built in the course of six months, and in six months Xenin already achieved this far.

Cheers erupted from the City Square. The former Enforcers dragged the Spokesperson to a corner for Xenin to take his spot on the Pavilion. He raised a princer high up and the crowd fell into silence.

"Comrades, the reign of the Queen ends now! No more will we listen and take part in her outrageous demands and her destructive conquests. Today is the day we achieve freedom! Today is the day of Equality! Peace! And food!" Xenin declared, the crowd once again gone wild. They chanted:

"Peace! Equality! Food!"

"Peace! Equality! Food!"

"Peace! Equality! Food!"

With that Xenin gestured to his fellow revolutionaries , and the two former Enforcers tossed the Spokesperson down the pavilion to the mob of workers with a thump, the ones who were supposed to be inferior all looked down on the Spokesperson with disgust and anger. The poor Spokesperson looked as if he was trying to plea but got trampled to death by a barrage of angry appendages of the furious Workers , whom were taking out their anger on the dead Spokesperson who represented the oppressive regime of the Queen.

All that was left of the Spokesperson was a battered bed of white crystal fragments, littered all around the hard pavement as if a bag of flour had spilled.

Xenin walked down the pavilion with triumph and stomped on the remains of the Spokesperson. He look up the skies with all his pride then raised his pincer high up in the air before pointing towards the grand nest.

"To the grand Nest! To victory!" Xenin cried, pointing his pincer at the dome like a sword, driving it into its heart.

"TO VICTORY!" The worker`s army repeated. Millions and millions of armed workers, soldiers and Enforcers flew towards the grand nest. All chanting Peace , Equality and food as they formed a unstoppable tide that will wash over the heart of the regime .

...

 **On Ninth of September 1875** , the Socialists stormed the Grand Nest. Despite only being workers with improvised weaponry , and a small pocket of Soldiers and Enforcers . They were met with very little resistance in their take over of Rexo, the capital. Only a hundred Soldiers was stationed there, all was reduced to dust by the tide of the million angry workers

They tore down the main gate of the Grand Nest, made multiple holes on the exterior, and finally, the workers finally entered the Grand Nest. The Workers did not hesitate to set foot on the area they were once forbidden to set foot on. They were surprised and awed at the luxurious interior of the Grand Nest. The roof was made from colonies of gems and crystals, the floor was tarnished with silver and gold, with a bit of metallic Neuroi black. In the center of the royal house erected a shining Silver statue of the Queen herself, as if she was some benevolent figure. Then again , the only ones who was allowed to enter this house was none other than herself and a few guards. So only she can look and admire her "beautiful" self.

Xenin was infuriated by these unnecessary luxury, but what made him more angry was the fact that the cowardic Queen had fled during the commotion. Now her new capital is in Afmcis, in the west of the Neur. The Silver statue was torn down and the beautiful crystals was crushed into dust by sickles, the whole place were lit on fire.

From outside, Xenin looked up the hundred-meter high burning bonfire that was once the Grand Nest. All around the building, a sea of Neuroi cheered and celebrated as the heart of the Neur was burning. The Grand nest had gone up in flames, leaving a charred cone that had become a memorial of the glorious day of the Revolution , and the birth of a new nation.

Hence, the in the fire of revolution, the Neuroi`s Equal Hive was borned.

The Revolution did not only start and end in Rexo. Cities and provinces began to join the Revolution one by one. The province of Elinn ran to the red banner of Socialism on August , the people of the industrial city of Arxm revolted against their master and became part of the Equalist hive. Finally, the great city of Talins swore its allegiance to Xenin.

The Queen decided that she had enough, on 1876, January, she sent her army to vanquish the pesky Socialists once and for all. The Black versus the Reds, it was a bloodbath. The Blacks had the western half of the Neur, while the Reds had the Eastern half. The battles were sluggish at the beginning, but due to the Queen`s inferior command structure and Xenin`s military self education in Earth, plus supported by Socialist popularity. Xenin managed to pushed all the way near to the Afmcis.

Xenin`s campaigns were a success after another, even killing the Queen in one Skrimish, who knows using a suicide dummy would end the Queen`s life with a boom. The Socialists cheered as they waved their war banner that hold their symbol high up in the sky, waving it over the Queen`s fragments.

The Queen may die, but her regime remains. Princess Rin the First took her place of the Queen of the Black Neurois. Little did everybody knew, Princess Rin like Xenin, was an Adapter once, in Earth she also developed a liking towards literature and warfare, she herself once criticized her mother's decisions in their civil war against Xenin, alas she was too proud to listen. Once Rin took her place as Queen, she managed a slight push to make the Socialists back off, while suppressing the Socialists that tried to tear her nation from within.

Eventually when she took back two of the five province lost to the Socialist onslaught. Leaving Six states under her rule, while Xenin controlled Seven. Right after the victory, the ten year old Queen Rin, unlike her mother, did not continued her aggression on Xenin and his Socialists. She decided to make peace with the East, to attempt to sign a armistice to prevent anymore unnecessary Neuroi deaths.

Xenin, compelled by the word "Peace" , in his "Peace, Equality and Food" code and influenced by the stalemate he have with Rin`s Black army. Xenin agreed to Rin`s deal, Rin recognized Xenin`s Equal Hive`s sovereignty. And so, the Symmetrical line was drawn , splitting the Neur into two. In the West, was the Original Neuroi Hive, and in the East, stands the Equal Neuroi Hive. Xenin later renamed Socialists Neurois to Equalists.

Despite the "peace" , both West and East hated each other.

In the Neuroi`s Hive, Rin managed to foster a strong sense of Nationalism and every week she would made exaggerated rhetorics and criticism against Socialism and Xenin`s Equalism. In the Equalist hive, Xenin was pretty much doing the same, almost two days a week he would rant about how evil Rin`s regime was and urge an overthrow for Rin. The anti west sentiments was strong in the East .

Other than fighting their little war of words. Xenin desperately tried to catch up with Riliane`s production, ironically , Riliane were also desperately trying to catch up with Xenin`s armament. Wars in that period was not fought hot by weaponry and miasma , but war was fought cold with factories and words.

So Xenin decided to take a gamble to beat his nemesis`s production. He realized he needed more resources to do so, and in order to do that he must trade, but in this world there was only one neighbouring nation. A nation that Xenin definitely don't want to and cannot trade with. So he decided to reach out to a race that was once the enemy of his race.

The humans .

 **On 1887, the Equalists appeared on Karlsland.** Soldiers were dispatched to scene as a gigantic vortex made a hole on the Karlslandian sky. A pack of black creatures that shaped like airships descended from the storming sky above. They look ominous and threatening, while the humans underneath it looked like ants. On the front of each of the flying monstrosity, was a symbol that have a red hexagon with a smooth crack that looks like a sickle.

The Marshall of the Karlslandian troops, immediately recognized the mysterious creatures were none other than the infamous Neuroi. The Neuroi that invaded the human race twice, and now they are back. The Marshall immediately ordered his troops to ready guns , ready their artillery, preparing to fire at the approaching monstrosities, ready to go to war once again.

" **Greetings there**!" One of the ships boomed in Karlslandian.

The confusion and awe was written all over the Marshall and his men`s faces. They were utterly surprised by the friendly greeting that the "Hostile" Neuroi just wait for the giant ship to approach. As the humongous ship halted in front of the human battalion. A Ship descended until it reached the ground level, a creature that shaped like a crab jumped off the battleship and landed on the ground with its long hind legs. The creature was as tall as the Marshall, and have claws that were curved and sickle shaped.

As the creature walked forwards to the Marshall. He raised a pistol at the small Neuroi that was no bigger than a boulder. It halted and raised its "hands" up in the air as a intelligent response.

"Commander, you do not need that right now. All we want is a era of peace and cooperation. I came here unarmed as a gesture of goodwill, but of course , you can shoot me right now and wish for a war that i believe we both don't want." The Crab Neuroi calmy said in fluent Karlslandian.

"Era of peace?" The Marshall laughed, "After the two great wars you animals had with us?"

Despite being called "animals" , the Neuroi doesn't feel a tiny bit of rage, because this was the first word the he want to hear from humanity upon his arrival. The Equalist Neuroi took the chance to slander the Blacks and their Queen. The Neuroi explained with fiery eyes the history of his people to the Karlslandian Marshall. What the Inxodens were, and the reason for implementing them. He howled in pride as he described the Great Revolution without missing a beat, how the united Equalists chased the aggressive Blacks to the west before they can launch another costly invasion on humanity.

Of course, most details were exaggerated and it mostly depicted the Queen as a evil tyrant and a idiot. While the Equalists as heroes of the downtrodden and as witty revolutionaries.

Even the Marshall had difficulty believing the tales of the Neuroi, whose race that harassed humanity for hundreds of years. He thought that this might be the only chance to reach a compromise with the Alien species and mitigate years of horrifying wars.

Hence the Marshall offered his gloved hand to the Neuroi...

"Field Marshall Hindenburg of Karlsland, accepts your gesture of goodwill." The Marshall introduced himself.

"Premier Xenin of the Neuroi`s Equal Hive." The Neuroi introduced himself, extending his pincer to Hindenburg.

With that , the human hand joined with the Neuroi claw. Marking a era of diplomacy with the Neuroi and signalling to the end of the Neuroi wars, the end of the fruitless wars that cost both Humanity and Neuroi so much. Little do they know, they escaped one evil for another.

...

Despite Xenin`s best efforts to warm ties with the many nations in Earth, he was still faced with mistrust by many. Many kings, prime ministers and presidents do not buy the story of the Great Revolution. And even some believe that it was real, a new fearful realization might possess their heads, that these "Equalists" might possibly be communists and Marxists.

Still, Britannia and Gallia was the first nations to trade resources like water and minerals for Equalist synthesized oil. After much hesitation, the United States of Liberia decided to trade as well. There was still much disagreements with the Equalists and their human trade partners, for instance, Karlsland want to engage in technology sharing with the Equalists, which they refused , heightening tensions between the two nations.

Then one day a Neuroi fleet descended from the skies in the coast of California. These Neurois do not possess the Equalist red Hexagon with the Sickle symbol, but a black hexagon with a red outline . It was clear to them, this was the Neuroi faction that tried to dominate humanity twice, Queen Rin`s Neuroi Hive. Surprisingly, it also turned out they wanted peace and trade with Humanity.

When asked about the "inxodens" and the Great Revolution, Rin merely dismissed them as Equalist lies and distortion. Inxodens were merely a nationalistic movement of making the Neur great again. No invasion or aggression was ever part of that glorious plan of greatness. However the Equalists, according to the Queen, were filthy communists. Who wanted to get rid of monarchy , a governing system used by many European Nations such as Britannia and Orussia. Rin also said that the Equalist encourages revolutions in factories, causing them to revolt against their governments, destabilizing nations.

All of these words shook fear into the human aristocracy. All of them feared that the Equalist would be asserting it's revolution to their land and to their people. At this point, the humans have no idea which Neuroi faction to trust. One might possibly be vicious invaders that attacked Humanity for hundreds of years, the other might be Communists that will pose a threat to their governance and stability.

Some nations decided to lean on the Blacks, some nations allied with the Reds, while some Nations such as Liberia and Romagna were pragmatists that leans on two sides. Studying them with close eyes , even hoping to exploit their rivalry.

This all changed in Xenin`s trip in London.

Xenin was strolling along the misty, nightly streets of Britannia before coming across a book on a bookshelf : "Das Capital" in a old bookstore. He brought book for some shillings before engrossing in its contents. It surprised him, in a place like Britannia , there was actually a book so strong on Socialism, so strong in Equality. Eventually, he traced the book`s author , Karl Marx, and would like to have a talk with him. To show respect , Xenin morphed into his humanoid form, and knocked on the philosopher's door.

It opened to reveal a bearded old man who was elated to see his visitor. The two sat on a couch and discussed tastefully about Socialism for hours and hours beside a fireplace. To Karl`s surprise and delight, he learnt that a nation had adopted his ideals and was functioning splendidly smooth. To Xenin`s surprise, he found that Karl was the author of the book that changed his life, that changed his nation.

Bonded by common passion for their ideology . The two eventually became good friends , they drank tea, laughed together. Eventually they decided to publish many books together that mostly turned out to be bestsellers. It was of course, about communism. Soon, almost everybody, every worker in Europe heard of this idea , and many brought it. The ideology even managed to spread to Asia, a relatively poor continent with more people accepting the ideology.

Although Socialism popularity boosts greatly in Earth, It came at a cost.

Many nations and monarchies, especially the United States of Liberia was absolutely disgusted and shocked by Xenin`s affiliation with communism. The Liberion president even threathened to impose a trade ban and a embargo on the Reds if they don't change their ideology or if they keep propagating it. Britannia took a hard stance with Equalist and the Britannian Queen constantly denounced their ideology . Despite all that, the Brits continued to trade oil and resources with the Equalists, but not as much as before. Gallia and Karlsland turned to the Queen Rin instead, hoping to use her as a shield against Xenin`s Socialism.

In the New Grand Dome of West Neur, in her Witch form, the eleven year old Queen Rin was celebrating all night with a expensive bottle of Gallian wine, laughing and crackling to herself over her victory of the Diplomatic race with her Nemesis. Xenin on the other hand, still stubborn and faithful to his ideology, other than verbally attacking Rin, he now began to call Liberions liars, capitalists, rats and enemies of the state.

Xenin readied his army, Liberia readied its witches. Although both sides did not fire a bullet or a miasma beam. Staring at each other aggressively for years.

Some years later, Karl Marx died of old age. In his funeral, a Karlslandian friend , his family, and of course, Xenin in his humanoid form, dressed in a black tuxedo, was present. Karl Marx`s humongous stone bust stands proudly on his tombstone, a phrase : "ALL WORKERS UNITE!" was engraved on that tomb. The three Soldiers that Xenin brought with him marched to the tombstone, fired a beam to the sky and saluted to the father of Socialism.

In a distance, three witches from the Britannian Royal Airforce eyed the scene distastefully with a spy scope.

...

In year 1887 everybody's heart was overjoyed with the dreamy vision of peace, the Neuroi wars has ended. Now those hopes were replaced with paranoia and fear, and hate. Liberia hated the Equalists alien pleasant commie scumbags, Britannia hated them too. Britannians also hated the Karlsland Navy that was seemingly meeting up to theirs. Gallia hated Karlsland for occupying some territories that the Gallians claimed that were theirs, and of course, many Eastern European Nations hated Ostmark. For Karlsland, it hated everybody else.

The feeling of forgotten hate came back to them to a disease. Gallia`s claims on Karlsland actually dates back from hundreds of years ago. Few decades ago, the Gallians forgot everything about it as they hate the Neuroi invaders more. Now without the Neurois to hate on, again the Gallians hate the Karlslandians. For Ostmark, Serbia now seemed to be its new enemy.

 **It was 1910**

Then one fine, sunny , beautiful day, Ostmark Archduke Ferdinand brought his pretty wife to a drive in his glamorous ride. He was shot on the way, by a angry Serbian Nationalist. Ostmark now really, really hated the Serbian government, and began accusing them for Ferdinand`s assassination, and the Serbians denied it . Eventually Ostmark made up a terrible justification to go to war with Serbia.

Orussia and Gallia, Serbia`s allies, declared war on Ostmark. Then Ostmark`s Ally , Karlsland declared war on Orussia , Gallia and Serbia. Then the three nations declared war on Karlsland, and then Ottoman empire and Romagna joined sides with Karlsland. Then Karlsland decided to invade Beligca for no good reasons, causing the formerly neutral nation and its ally Britannia to declare war on Karlsland.

Karlsland, Romagna , Ostmark, and Ottoman in the Central Powers.

Versus Britannia, Gallia , Orussia, Serbia of the Allied Powers.

And the Liberions...joked that it was a bar fight.

No longer war was only about Humanity fighting the Neuroi , it was about either your in my faction, or you die. War had changed, first time in forever , a man shot another man , and the Witches, the heroic maidens that were supposed to shoot Neuroi and only Neuroi, now began shooting each other. Trenches were dug, no man zones were made, starvations were dire , diseases and sickness were frequent.

It was horrendous, even more disgusting than the Neuroi war.

The Liberions were still Neutral, and the Equalists...still doing their Socialist things. For some reasons, Liberion opinion worsen about Karlslandians as time passes. From using chemical warfare to bombing civilian ships, every one of these actions were drawing Liberions closer and closer to war. Equalist Neurois on the other hand...seemed be less threatening to Karlsland, just annoying, but ignorable.

In was in this moment, there were two nations who desired world attention see this war as the perfect opportunity to gain that. The two nations were the Fuso Empire, and the Imperial Neuroi Hive, clenching their claws to earn the title "world power". The Black Neuroi, who once fought with Humanity, once again invaded humanity, with humanity, not in the name of Inxoden, but under the Allied banner with Fuso.

...

Years passed, the nations were interlocked in a stalemate. Morale was low and casualties was high. The war was no longer about who was capturing more land, but the whole point was to make their opponents to suffer most from starvation, attrition and low morale until they break down. It was a matter of time before somebody, or some nation to break down and go insane. Guess which nation breaks down first and go psycho?

Answer: Orussia.

The Tsar got overthrown, Orussians suffered most in the war, so they thrown all that blame to their government. So Tsar Nicholas stepped down, and the Orussian Federation was formed, a Democracy . A governance system where people can have their voice heard, where people can choose their leaders and most beautifully, the people can have freedom, sounds cool?

Orussia was still in war fighting Karlsland. Hence, the Elections was stalled, civil rights was frozen , so Orussian Democracy wasn't that free in Orussia. Orussians still starved, so was the Karlslandians. The Karlslandians looked at the Orussian situation with great interest. Premier Xenin also seemed to be studying the Orussian crisis as well.

While in the far west, Liberion opinion was getting worse with Karlsland. The liberion government also had been selling tons and tons of weaponry and supplies to the Allies as well. Karlsland fears of a Liberion war was impending, and they have to do something about it.

A Karlslandian ship that was secretly heading for the Liberia continent was intercepted by the Britannians. In the ship holds a piece of paper that had changed the outcome of the war. That paper was the Zimmelmann telegram, a message from the Karlsland Kaiser to urge Mexico to invade the United states and take back some border states.

This was actually an attempt to keep Liberia out of the war, it backfired horribly, the angry Liberions declared war on Karlsland. The attempt on the United States had failed miserably, but the attempt on Orussia had been indisputably successful.

 **In 1917** , in a cold , silent night ,the Karlslandians had loaded a secret weapon to a heavily guarded train from Switzerland that was heading to St Petersburg in Orussia. Karlsland was famous for its technological advancement and its weaponry engineering. This weapon...required none of that, but it promises to eliminate the Orussian aggression , a weapon that would destroy Orussia inside out.

The train arrived a St Petersburg station, and its blacken steel doors slide opened to reveal Karlsland`s most dangerous weapon...

That weapon is Vladimir Lenin, the leader of the Communist revolutionaries of Orussia.

Inspired by Karl Marx`s writings and Xenin`s successful Revolution in the Neur, Lenin decided bring the glorious revolution to Orussia. Starting from Saint Petersburg. He confidently walked out of the train station and into the snowly fog, where two figures waited to greet their comrade.

Lenin smiled as the two figures halted infront of him.

It was a good friend by the name of Leon Trotsky, and a dishonorably discharged Georgian witch who supported Marxism and Xeninism. For that she was arrested six times and was exiled in Serbia for six times, and six times she escaped back to Orussia.

She had black raven long hair, a steely glaze of fire and steel , as well as a heart of steel. Her name is Josephine Jughashvili. In prison, she renamed herself "Stalin", the woman of steel, the name that the would shook the world one day.

"Comrade?" Lenin said, breaking the winter silence, he reached his hand out to Trotsky with a smile.

There was a slight pause, but Trotsky smiled back.

"Comrade." Trotsky repiled , gripping firmly his friend`s hand.

With the money and the arms smuggled from Karlsland, and most importantly with the workers resentment with the Provisional Orussian Government. Lenin gathered a massive worker militia , armed to teeth, causing riots and anarchy throughout Orussia, taking cities after cities , brandishing their red banners over government buildings.

Most of the Orussian army was still in the frontlines, and the soldiers that were still in the nation does not even pose a threat to Lenin`s Bolsheviks, some even joined their cause. Liberions had no choice but to intervene in the Orussian civil war. Bringing in airforces, artilleries and lots of armed men. "Orussia must not fall !" said the Liberion President.

The Liberion weaponry were superior to Lenin`s pleasant armaments. It seemed that the Liberion Democracy was winning, this worried Trotsky a lot.

"Comrade Lenin! The Liberion capitalists are tearing our Comrades into shreds!" Trotsky cried as he slammed lenin`s door open in panick, just to find Lenin sitting comfortably in his armchair with a smoking pipe dangling from his left hand.

"Excuse me..." Josephine coldly called from behind as she shoved Trotsky out of the way from the crampy corridor he was standing in. Josephine was holding a plate with one gloved hand, on the plate was two wooden mugs of tea. Josephine exchanged glares with Trotsky as she bend her slender body forward to put one mug of tea on the coffee table in front of Lenin.

Trotsky straightened his uniform as looked like he was about to say something, probably about the current situation with the Lenin calmly hushed him with a sly smile :

"Comrade Trotsky my friend, never disturb a opponent when he is making a mistake."

Josephine put the other mug of tea on the same coffee table, but it was slightly away from Lenin, who tilted his head slightly foward and said :

"Am not right Comrade Premier?"

A black metallic hand with sharp red fingertips that shaped like claws grabbed the ears of the other wooden mug .

"Of course Comrade Lenin, of course..." A new voice chuckles.

Trotsky carefully walked into the living room where Josephine , Lenin and the Strange visitor was. To his surprise, the stange visitor was a humanoid Neuroi, sitting comfortably on the other armchair that was at the opposite side of Lenin, taking a sip of his tea that Josephine made for him.

"Ahh , Comrade Xenin, I would like you to meet the chief of the Red Army, my best man Leon Trotsky." Lenin gestured an arm to Trotsky. The Humanoid Neuroi stood up from his arm chair and extended an arm to Trotsky.

"Premier Xenin of the Neuroi`s Equal Hive, nice to meet you Comrade Trotsky." Xenin introduced himself.

...

 **On year 1916** , using the Liberion backing of the White army, the anti Bolshevik forces of Orussia. Xenin accused Liberion of aggression in interfering Orussian state affairs and oppressing the Orussian people`s wish for communism. Using that as the perfect excuse to be involved in the Orussian civil war.

Xenin formed the 81st Volunteer Army, a army that consists fleet after fleet of heavy Neuroi types, all headed to Orussia. The Orussia Civil war became the first proxy war in human history, but the backing of Neuroi weaponry, immediately overpowers Liberion backing of conventional weoponry human armaments.

The Bolsheviks emerged victorious in the end of the Orussian Civil war. Marching over the bodies of the dead pro Tsar and pro Democractic forces that were littered on the Orussian snow, Lenin planted the red flag of the hammer and Sickle on the ground. The already abdicated Tsar family was brutally massacred by angry communists, even the young princess was also reportedly being bludgeoned to death.

Hence, Liberion`s greatest fear had come true : the first socialist human nation , the Soviet Union was borned.

Once Lenin got into power, he immediately exited the war with Karlsland, and the Eastern front had vanished with a flick of a pen. The Karlslandian gamble was a success.

Lenin and Xenin, both fearing Queen Rin and Liberion aggression, decided to band together to protect themselves by forming the faction, the Comintern. A faction where communist nations come to military aid in the face of capitalistic aggression. In other words, against Liberion aggression, so they began to isolate themselves from the world, started to engage in economic and military projects with each other, even engage technology trading.

Soon Soviet Orussia had successfully developed its Neuroi army, the first human-Neuroi army in the world. While Equalists traded the Witch technology, and assimilated them into its military. Hence now the Equalists Neurois have a new type of deadly unit : "Neuroi Witches", a unit that Queen Rin yet to have. The biggest achievement of the technology sharing was to discover a way to regenerate the magic of retired witches, and reenlist them back to military. Who knew all it takes to recharge the Witches` magic was a few wires , a generator and a Neuroi power core?

The Liberions were so jealous of the new technologies that the Orussians and the Equalists possessed, the technology that they were so unwillingly to share. So they began their own technological developments, and even attempted to engage in technological trade with the Neuroi Queen, who was the Equalist biggest rival, and whose relationship with the Liberions were just merely trade partners. So despite countless proposal and persuasion from the Liberion Government, the Queen still refused to engage in technological trade with the Liberions, tensions hence heightened between them while the Equalist and Soviets aleady engaged in technological trade and immigration.

...

With the Orussians out of the war, Karlsland can finally focus all their effort on one front. The Karlslandians managed to push deeper and deeper into Gallia. They rushed in with more troops then before, fired their stuttering rifles, roaring their machine guns over the overwhelmed Britannian and Gallian soldiers. Sadly , their victory was short lived.

Attrition took toil on the Karlslandians once again, again the Karlslandians can only peek and glare from the little peepholes of their trenches at their enemies, while the Gallians and Britannians were doing the same. Until one day, the stalemate was broken.

In a dark, murky trench, a Karlslandian was savouring his tasteless ration with his rusty spoon. Then he stopped digging the milky mud and perked his ears up, he heard a sound, a sound of death.

It had a loud rustling and droning sound, with a apparent chunking of gears and cogwheels. It sounded like that of a tractor.

The Karlslandian poked his head up slightly, "mein gott" was all he can say at the bizarre sight that greeted him. Several boxes of steel with tractor tracks , moving towards them. These moving iron boxes each have a mini fortress glued on their tops, a tiny cannon protrud out of each of these rotating turrets. Each of these metal beast have a Liberion army emblem painted on them.

The Karlslandians tried everything, they wasted machine guns, threw rifle pellets rounds at the new Liberion weaponry. The most the Karlslandians did was only denting them, but when these moving fortress fired back, a mushroom of fire blow the tiny Karlslandians away. The witches tried suppress these things with their oversized gattling guns, but the liberion iron boxes just sprayed back with the exact amount of machine gun fire.

Alas, the Karlslandian Witches don't have the exact armor, they fell like birds, with a bloody splatter when they land.

The testing of the new Liberion armament, the tanks , was a great success.

With the stalemate broken in the Allies favour, they pushed straight to Karlsland, without stopping. Romagna joined the Allies last minute and backstabbed Karlsland. Ostmark were decimated and capitaluted by the Black Neuroi army. Ottoman Empire was trashed into submission. Finally, the Karlsland army surrendered, Kaiser Wilhelm abdicated.

The Allies triumph over their victory! The imagery of liberty, defeat of a evil nation pumped into the heads of the Allied leaders like a drug. The Liberion president, Woodrow Wilson said, this war was known to humanity, and to the participating Neurois as the Great War, a war to end all wars, he was so confident that a era of peace awaits for everybody, for Liberions, Blacks Neurois , Fusoans , Karlslandians, everybody!

Then he looked around the former no man lands, the abandoned trenches, bodies of millions that had no name , littered all over the deserted battlefields. The Allied politicians then looked at the world map, the nations Ostmark, and Ottoman empires were crossed out, their multilated bodies were laid grotesquely on peace treaties and white papers. Karlsland, although still living, barely , laid ragged and pathetic as it lost all her former glory. From the far east of Europe, and east of the Neur, a red shadow was casted all over the Western establishments .

Despite all that, Woodrow and his Allies just looked down on the cowering, beaten up Karlsland, and reached out not a helping hand, but an itching palm, forcing him to pay up.

...

 **In 1919** , the Treaty of Versailles was held to conclude the Great War, Woodrow said this is the new step of peace and to the new world order. He also helped the formation of the League of Nations , a international or extraterrestrial organization to keep the peace and to uphold the New World Order. Woodrow dreamed of a world where people can get along , throw their weapons and guns down the well, hold hands and dance around it.

The League was made up of the victors of the Great War , Britannian, Gallia, Fuso , Romagna , and the Imperial Neuroi Hive. The much-hated communistic Soviet Union and her best comrade, the Equalist Hive were not invited the League, so was the big loser Karlsland, and surprisingly, the United States of Liberia was also not in the league due to its isolationist policy. The delegates of each nations sat around the birch white round table, readied their papers like civilised gentlemen and spoke out their demands. The discussion however, was not exactly civilised.

Britannians wanted Karlsland to get rid of its navy , but still wanted Karlsland to recover economically as they fear that the war torn nation might fall into communism just like Orussia. Gallians however, wanted Karlslandians to get rid of everything, their navy , their witches, their army, their economy and most importantly, Gallians want the evil Karlslandians to get rid of their dignity and become the dogs they meant to be. Woodrow was shocked and surprised, this was pure bitter revenge.

The Imperial Neurois, Fuso and Romagna only wanted a few colonies and land. Fuso and the Imperial Neuroi Hive wanted to be recognized as world powers,but they were constantly ignored by Woodrow, Britannians and the Gallias. Every meetings it would be a dark-faced Fusoan, a salty Romagnan and a bitter Neuroi who walked out of the palace of Versailles , where the peace conferences were unceremoniously held.

Few days later, the conference had been concluded, Karlsland`s fate had been decided. Karlsland`s army, the once biggest fighting force in the world had been reduced to only a hundred thousand men. Karlsland`s navy, one of the most armoured navy in the world had been melted into only five dreadnoughts and a few little boats, with no submarines allowed. Karlsland's once strong airforce had been reduced to nothing, literally nothing. All planes were scrapped, all witches were discharged. To the Karlslandian Witches , it was a dishonorable discharge.

For the Karlslandian economy, its bank notes had turned into firewood overnight. Kids even threw it up in the air like conffeti, men burn notes to light up their cigars. The worse part was that everyday, the Britannians and the Gallians would knock on Karlslandian`s door to asked them to pay up or else... The Democratic government, the Weimar republic of course weakly agreed to their demands, they were living under Liberion loans with nothing else.

Eventually, the Karlslandians were too poor to pay up, Gallia invaded the Saar region of Karlsland as payment. Karlslandians were extremely angry at the Gallian Loansharks, but they were more angry at their weak government. So many Karlslandians either went to the far right, the nationalists, or the far left, the communists.

Things gone worse when the Great Depression hits, Liberion stock market crashed, now the rich in Karlsland had become poor. Not just Karlsland, the whole world also suffered . Gallia became more depressed and more grumpy, asking for money more aggressively from Karlsland. Liberion became another loanshark for Karlsland, who was already begging on his kneels for mercy.

While the whole world was hit by the depression, the Soviets were drinking Vodka and laughing, gloating over the capitalist misfortune that was caused by their very own system. One Soviet was not laughing, that was Lenin, because he`s dead and dead men don't laugh. Died of a stroke in his office , leaving his seat empty for a worthy successor.

Lenin had it well planned, he even wrote a testimony to ensure Trotsky to succeed him, while criticizing his Secretary General, Josephine Stalin, to make sure that she never, never get her itching butt on Lenin`s seat.

Josephine was a pretty Georgian chick that had a teenage face, round bottoms and a good cleavage, many men in Orussia tried to woo her while many Orussian women envy of her body. Lenin however, did not see a sexual schoolgirl with a tight butt, but all he saw was a diabolical madwoman who had ambitions taller than the Ural mountains, and teeths sharper than that of a bear, with a heart as wild. To add on, those red , hungry eyes of hers really unnerved Lenin.

Sadly his comrades don't see it that way, all they see was a pretty Secretary girl, or even a possible backroom slut. Trotsky on the other hand, was a arrogant, outspoken , scratchy , Red army chief that must be put down. He spoke of lunatic plans such as Rapid Industrialisation and other garbage the Politburo also don't understand. Many even viewed him as a traitor when he criticized some of Lenin`s policies.

This eventually leaded the Party to kick out Trotsky, then the Moderates began tearing the prominent Radicals members, Zinoviev and Kamenev, who they called associates of Trotsky`s. Later, the remaining Radicals, who was not prominent, but many , mobbed the prominent Moderates, or the remaining prominent candidates that could succeed Lenin. Poor Bukharin, and Rykov got bumped off as well. Leaving only one person, or one backroom slut who was also the General Secretary, Stalin, the only candidate to succeed Lenin.

And she did, she had planned it all along, she used her General Secretary position to replace the Cheka members to serve her. She formed the Troika alliance with the Radical members to kick out Trotsky. Later she used her charming voice to charm the Moderates into kicking out her former colleagues. Finally, she gathered a bunch of radical herd to shove the prominent Moderates out of the way. Any little dissidents were gunned down by her Cheka secret police. Her very last competitor took a cyanide pill and died, leaving her as the only true successor.

The young witch hence rose to power. In white military overalls , decorated with badges and medals, and donned with a white army cap that displayed brightly the emblem of the Hammer and Sickle, Josephine Stalin seats on Lenin`s armchair. She stood up to walk to her balcony, through her balcony window she can see millions of supporters waving the flags of the Soviet Union, and holding her portrait up high outside her home.

"Long live Comrade Stalin!" They chanted

With a bright smile, Stalin waved back, the crowd grew wilder.

...

While things were going grimly in Karlsland, the whole world started to change horribly.

In the Neur, Queen Rin aged out, fourteen year old Princess Rillane took her mother`s place as Queen. Rillane was a fanatical nationalist, always rant about reunification with the east and even praised the Inxoden constantly. The Eastern Equalists really hated her and the Western human power raised doubts about her. Although she did claimed that she respects the armistice and the international laws of Earth.

In the East, old Xenin finally aged out, died of a natural death. His Second in command, Kherol took his place. Kherol ordered Xenin`s fragments to be encased in a canister cone, that would be the tip of a gigantic pike and that pike would impale the old Grand Nest, the pike was to remember Xenin and his Great Revolution. The Great revolution was something great , Kherol said, so he wanted to spread it.

In Fuso, as the military was not getting what they want from the League of Nations, they began their aggressive expansionist policy. For those weak pacifist traitors who stood in their way, was assassinated either by a bullet or a katana. Poor prime minister therefore got shot, so was his supporters, gathered up like cows and sliced by the military police.

In Romagna, a bald man that goes by the name Mussolini, fantasised of a Roma empire. With his speech and his fantasies, he made thousands of young militants that goes by the name Black shirts. The Black shirts stormed the Palace, the Duchess were forced flee, offering her crown for Mussolini`s bald head.

In Karlsland, a certain man who suffered and fought in the Great War was reading a newspaper about Mussolini`s victory. He lost almost everything in the end of the Great War, his left testicle, his mustache, and his sanity. He put down his newspaper and straightened his sleeves, one of them had a red arm band, on the red armband was a white disk, on the white disk was none other than the iconic hooked cross, the Swastika.

"Herr Hitler, our men are ready."

"Then no time shall be wasted!" The man stuffed a pistol into his pocket , and stride his way outside his hideout into the dark night. Where the members of the Stormtroopers from the Nationalist Socialist party, also known as the Nazis, waited for him with a rifle in hand each. Their face were illuminated grimly by the torches they grip tightly in their other palm.

Adolf Hitler, stood in front of his men, he raised his pistol up, and pointed it at the giant structure several metres away from him, the Beer Hall, the Burgerbraukellger.

"In that beer hall lies our destiny: a great Aryan`s Karland! A pure Karlsland!" Hitler cried

The young Stormtroopers raised their arm to a forty-five degree salute in unison, then stomped their feet.

" **Seig Heil**!"

" **Seig Heil!** "

 **"SEIG HEIL!"**

The double doors of the glamorous beer hall was busted opened by two Stormtroopers. Hitler marched in. First thing Hitler saw other than the glamorous chandelier that dangles from the ceiling, was millions of people , well dressed, drinking to their heart`s content, nobody seemed to notice him...yet, but Hitler notice the his target, Gustav Von Kahr blatantly showing himself on stage. A politician that wanted to damn him, that wanted to damn the Fatherland with his weak Democracy.

Kahr was saying : "And so, we would like to emphasis that this is a very fruitful..."

 _ **BANG**_!

The blustering beer hall fell into silence. All eyes shifted to Hitler, who was pointing a smoking pistol up in the air, standing on top of a chair. Kahr , on his stage, eyed Hitler with terror, behind Hitler was dozens of men, all armed with rifles, pointing at Kahr. Hitler put down his pistol, jerked his body up and yelled:

"The national revolution has broken out! The hall is filled with six hundred men. Nobody is allowed to leave!"

Everybody eyed Hitler with terror, speechless. A woman`s whimper was heard in the sea of patrons below Hitler. Two armed men dragged Kahr from the stage to the backroom, and then Hitler went into the same room as well.

There was a moment of awkward silence, nobody raised a muscle, drank a sip of beer , just glancing at the hard faced Stormtroopers awkwardly.

Then Hitler walked back on the stage with his associates, Hermann Goering and Ernest Pohner. Behind the Nazis was Kahr, Seisser, and Lossow, the triumvirate of Free Bavaria. The six men on stage joined hands and raised it high up in the air in triumph. The Stormtroopers that blocked the exits stood in attention and did the forty-five degree salute.

"The triumvirates supported our noble cause ! Do not fear my Fellow Karlslandians as our guns aren't pointed at you, Neither they are pointed at our noble Reichwehr ! Nor at our honourable police." Goering spoke.

Then Hitler pointed a finger up the sky and roared:

" **BUT**!"

Everybody looked at Hitler, he paused for a while, and yelled out his lungs:

" **They were pointed at the true enemy of our Fatherland**! **They were pointed at the ones who caused us so much pain and suffering! These Karlslandian guns are aiming at the traitors who agreed to the shame brought to us by the Treaties of Versailles! These guns are aiming at the Profiteers who profited from our suffering and ruined our great Karlslandian heritage!"**

The fear in the crowds eyes slowly dimmed, many craned their necks forward to listen to Hitler`s speech. One took a sip of beer at Hitler's rant, attentively seeing him forming dinosaur claws with one hand, while the other was gripping tightly to Kahr`s sweaty palm.

 **"But Who are these enemies of our Great Karlsland?! Who are we fighting against?! "** Hitler paused, and looked around his masses with dilating eager eyes. " **We...are fighting against the Berlin Jew Government and the November criminals of 1918!"**

He keep yelling and speaking, entrancing the crowd with promises to make Karlsland great again, promise to bring back her military glory, promise to get rid of all the Jewish people, who are the scum of the earth, who stole all the Karlslandian money while the true Karlslandians were suffering in the Great Depression. The crowd hated the jews, and loved Hitler.

The crowd fell under his spell, all of them jolted up from their seats and applauded loudly and the Stormtroopers bleated "Seig Heil!" repeatedly . Hitler marched out to the streets, his Stormtroopers paraded behind him, preparing to take Karlsland for themselves. There was a roadblock, bunch of policemen lined up in front of Hitler, raising their rifles at the leader of Nazism.

Hitler stopped on his tracks, but he looked confident, he showed his chest to the policemen and shouted:

"Join us!"

The policemen did not bulge. The police chief, raised a hand up in the air, and cut the air in front of him. " **Fire**!" He shouted, and his men launched a volley of shrapnel at the Nazis. The once well organized Stormtroopers scattered into the alleys, talking cover. Hitler did the same, he shrunk into a cover and pulled out his pistol.

Hitler stick his arm out to fire, it was shot instantly. He fell onto his kneels and clenched his bleeding palm. Through the misty air, he saw one by one, his SA, the Stormtroopers , crumbled down to the crackling rifles. Now only a few men, including him were left to fight, the police chief marched in front of him, slammed the muzzle of his pistol on Hitler`s forehead .

It seemed to Hitler...it was a failed putsch.

The police chief release the muzzle , and he fell onto the hard ground right beside a cowering Hitler. Blood started to drizzle from his mouth and a big ugly hole yawned from the back of his head. A hail of projectiles meteorite upon the poor Karlslandians policemen, who stood no chance against the tempests that rained on them.

Hitler looked up and saw what used to be the former maiden of the skies. The Karlslandian witches, who got unceremoniously discharged and were extremely bitter about that. Like Hitler, they thrown all the blame to the November criminals, the Weimar Government. Hence they like Hitler, they stood with Hitler, and were intoxicated by his radical thinking.

Now they were the angels of death, dressed in black robes, with a red swastika armband tied grimly on each of their left arm. The Witches rode on their broomsticks and rained a hail of shrapnel from their submachine guns upon the helpless policemen. Soon only the SA , Hitler, and the Nazi witches left.

The remaining policemen raised their arms high, but the Witches rammed the wooden butt of their submachine guns on the already surrendered policemen. One witch, the leader of these dark harpies, Adofline Galland grabbed a young policemen by his wrist, and thrown him in front of Hitler, who was now standing proudly , casting a shadow that was darker than the night above, upon the poor policeman in front of him.

"Look at his what his ring Herr Hitler, " Adolfline refered to the quivering man. Who now desperately tried to covering the brass ring on his index finger. On the brass ring was the Star of David , the symbol of Judaism.

"His a filthy Jew," Adolfine Galland she nailed a finger on the Jewish policeman in front of her, and she then swiped that black finger over the remaining unarmed policemen accusingly, who continued to raised their hands high up in the air with pleading, watery eyes. "And they are all disgusting Semites"

Hitler darkly eyed the young blonde Karlslandian, in return , the policeman eyed him back with pleading eyes, he croaked : "mercy...". The fire of the torches was reflected on Hitler`s eyes, He stretched a palm to his right, and Goering put a pistol on it. Hitler cocked the pistol and shot young man on his chest.

The man gripped his punctured chest and rolled backwards, coughing out blood and pain. He stretched out a begging hand towards Hitler`s silhouette, next thing he saw was a bright flash, then red, bloody red. His eyes rolled backwards, as blood drooled from his lips and his nose. With one last struggling breath, the man dropped his arm with a clank, the brass ring with the Star of David that was now stained with a bloody lubricant, and it slid of his lifeless hand.

It rolled right Hitler's shiny boot, who gripped it up in the air and showed it to all his devotees.

"You see! The Jewish disease had infected our once honourable policemen! These men..." Hitler threw that bloodied ring at the group of policemen like trash. "These men are Semite traitors that betrayed the Fatherland. Let this be a message to all Karlsland`s enemies, **external** or **Internal ,** will be _**SHOT DEAD**_ !"

The group of witches crackled their automatic weapons at the unarmed men, painting the Karlsland town red with their sicky blood.

"For those who struck the heart of our great Fatherland, Those traitors who opposed us in our great cause, those enemies that agreed to submit to our oppressors, and those who threatened our great Reich, NO CLEMENCY WILL BE GIVEN AS CERTAIN DEATH WILL BE THEIR FATE!"

The Witches and the SA now in a military roles and columns, stood in attention. They thunderously stomped their boots, and raised their arm to a accurate forty-five degree.

"Nobody will threaten Karlsland, the million year Reich will live on! In its steps of greatness..." Hitler paused and raised his finger up in the air, then point it to Reichstag."We must start by clearing the Internal threats, STARTING WITH THE NOVEMBER CRIMINALS AND THE CANCEROUS JEWS! **LONG LIVE THE THOUSAND YEAR REICH**!"

Hitler snapped to his forty-five degree salute to his soldiers.

" **Sieg Heil!** " Goering and Galland cried.

" **Sieg Heil**!" The Stormtroopers roared.

" **SIEG HEIL!"** The Witches cried.

"To the Reichstag! Reclaim it back to the true Karlslandians!" Hitler roared, the Witches and the Stormtroopers goose marched forward like a tide of black, marched forward to consume the Reichstag. The Beer Hall Putsch was a success, it was on that day Hitler became the Frürher, it was on that day Karlsland fell to his Nazism.

One single witch did not followed the rest, she walked towards the bloody ring with the Star of David that Hitler threw, and gingerly picked it up with shaking petite hands.

Hitler and his mob marched away from the street, they left alone the dead bloodied policemen and the dead comrades they forgotten-all discarded like trash or broken tools. The young witch had crimson red hair and regretful, mournful eyes.

She cracked when she saw the face of the dead blonde policeman that was shot dead personally by Hitler . The red haired witch dropped her Submachine gun and dashed to the body with regretful tears streaming down her face.

"Kurt! Not my Kurt..." The Red haired Witch sobbed, caressing the face of her dead lover.

This was not what Minna Dietlinde Wilcke wanted. When she was lured by Galland's seductive promises of returning the military honour of Karlsland and her promises of returning recognition back to the Karlslandian Witches. Minna was swept away, then she heard that, for this to happen, they must help a man by the name of Hitler to rise to power , and tonight there was a putsch.

Minna`s patriotic heart roared loudly as she grabbed her cloak, her armband and her Submachine gun to battle. She never expect this "great" man Hitler, is such a merciless maniac. She helped a devil rose to power, and hence she is not a witch, but a demon , a succubi , a succubi that was involved in the murder of her lover, Kurt.

The screaming pride in Minna`s heart turned into bawling murky regret as she sobbed silently in the middle of the dark lonely night, hugging her dead Kurt, who was just doing his job.

...

End of Prologue Part 2

...

 **Author's Note**

 **Golly that was a long one, I would like to say this isn't much of a Prologue, it was more like a filler to add in the context to my story and to give others a better understanding of my alternate universe. But don't worry, in the next chapter I would add in more of the Strike Witches characters into the play.**

 **I already tried my best to add in something "from the SW Universe" to the story, such as Minna and her dead boyfriend Kurt, who here instead getting killed by a Neuroi, got killed personally by Hitler himself. I also added in Adolfine Galland, the General of the Witches Corps in the Original SW universe, here , she is a Nazi fanatic who will be the field Marshal of the Luftwaffe witches corps.**

 **But first, I would like to mention a few historical facts. Hitler`s beer Hall Putsch was supposedly to be a failed one in the real world. In the Beer Putsch , he did forced the triumvirates on stage and Goering did reassured the patrons and audience that this coup is not directed at them, nor at the police and the Reichwehr. Hitler then added on in Goering`s speech :**

 **"We...are fighting against the Berlin Jew Government and the November criminals of 1918!"** **-Adolf Hitler**

 **He was arrested by the police as a result, and in prison he wrote the infamous "Mein Kampf" . But since now there are witches in this world, deadly superhumans with magical powers that mostly served in the airforce . The League of Nations would definitely want them out of the German/Karlsland military**

 **Therefore, the Karlslandian Witches will felt angry towards the League and towards the Weimar Government who agreed to that. Logically, Hitler`s rhetorics and his ideals would mostly appeal to these unhappy Witches. As a result, most of them would turn to Hitler and once they do, these superhumans would overpower the weak policemen easily, allowing the Putsch to be a success.**

 **I did add in a few eastereggs through, if you managed to find them, be sure to point them out in the reviews, a big shout out for the ones who managed to do so !**

 **Hints: check the names of the Neuroi cities.**


	3. Prologue III The Consequences of Peace

**Prologue Part 3 : The Consequences of Peace**

 **"War is peace , Freedom is Slavery, Ignorance is strength"-George Orwell**

 **...**

Year 1939,

It was then they appeared without warning before humanity, the Neuroi. No one knows where they came from , or what they came for. But it is a fact that their attacks drove people from the towns and countries they called homes. Nations after Nations fell under this alien control, lives were lost , homes were scorched under their powerful miasma beam. Humanity must do something to counter this Neuroi threat.

It was then, Humanity invented a new anti-Neuroi weapon and took up arms against the alien threat, the Striker Unit. It augments magical power, the only means of combating the Neuroi. It is a new type of magic broom that makes flight possible through this power.

In order to equip this and fight, Magic-using Witches were gathered from all countries of the world. An elite task force was hence organized to fight the Neuroi, under the command of Squadron Commander Minna Dietlinde Wilcke and Major Mio Sakamoto, the 501st Joint Fighter Wing was formed.

Many times the Neuroi invaders tried to plunge their daggers to Britannia, overshadowing the destroyers and cruisers manned by terrified sailors. Who could only look up and pray that the beams of death would not hit them. The Neuroi would fired, and no beams shall do harm as the Witches would deflect them with indestructable shields.

The sailors would cheer as these flying maidens, these angels fire back at the black monsters and reduce them to nothing but shiny confetti that rain down from the skies..

But people call these young women : The Strike Witches, the hope of the Skies, the Saviors of Humanity, and the only effective front against Neurois!

 **Except, that never happened...at least not here.**

The Neuroi had a civil war, a war that divided the Neuroi into two , and they brought the divisiveness to humanity. Wars were waged, lives were lost, genocides-a practice that the Neuroi nor humanity had practiced for decades, were practiced once again.

Mad men and evil women rose to power, Adolf Hitler, Hirohito, Mussolini and Queen Rilliane brought countless tragedies to the world all in the name of ambition and vengeance. In Europe, the Karlslandians were spreading a dark shadow over their Eastern and Western sides. Ostland and Gallia fell under their wrath. In the Karlslandian shadows, concentration camps were built, Gestapos terrorized the streets, millions were slaughtered under Hitler`s insanity.

In the East, Fuso went back to its backstabbing ways and viciously brought their imperialism to Sino. They took Dong Bei San Sheng, then they took Nanjing. In the bitter vengeance and hate borned from the painful siege of the Sino capital , the Rape of Nanjing was commenced. That night, Colonel Mio Sakamoto ordered her Fusoan soldiers to raid the houses of innocent villagers, looted and robbed from helpless women, then raped them, then gut them like pigs. Orphaned babies of those poor women were thrown up in the air just to be landed on Fusoan bayonets. Mio said "Those dishonorable Jinans deserves it."

 **"Everyone of them must die, their lowly women must be stripped off their dignity"**

 **"Their undeserved gold and wealth must be taken from them."**

 **"Their young maggots , must be skewed and impaled"**

 **"Their disgusting males must be slaughtered"**

 **"Every Fusoan man must kill ten Sinonese tonight..."**

 **-Mio Sakamoto**

How did it all come to this? All the death, all the senseless violence, all the hate, how?

How did the flames of war lit up this bright and high?

Let's turn the clock few years back, back to 1924, when the world was doused in gasoline, all it take it was a spark to ignite the halo of war and distruction.

...

 **"** **In this very hour** **, there will be no place for clemency..."**

Two men dragged Gustav Von Kahr to a dark alleyway. The men pressed the poor man`s face on a cold cobblestone wall. A feminine figure in a dark trenchcoat walked onto the scene, her red swastika armband shone brightly in the dark. A Karlslandian Witch silently took out a silver pocket knife from her trenchcoat and walked slowly towards her target.

Kahr, once saw the knife, struggled harder, but the Witch calmly wrap her palm over his gurgling mouth and licked her knife cleanly on his neck. Nobody screamed that night in that alleyway.

" **If** **anyone reproaches me and asked:** **why haven't I resort to the normal courts of Justice** **, all I can say is this..."**

Chancellor Kurt Von Schleicher was brushing his teeth in his pajamas. He opened the medicine cabinet to find that it was empty.

"Honey? Can you pass me my shaving cream?"

A bar of shaving cream was handed to Schleicher, but to his surprise, it was not his wife who handed him the shaving cream, but a man dressed in a dark military uniform. That man wasn't only holding a bar of shaving cream, but a luger pistol as well.

That man fired, holes splotched all over Schleicher`s body as he collapsed onto the smooth bathroom floor . In his last moments alive, the Nazi officer walked away to reveal his wife who was also lying on the floor, already dead and bloody.

 **"In this hour, I am responsible for the fate of the Karlslandian people and thereby, I...became** **the supreme judge of the Karlslandian people!"**

Flitz Gerich scrambled down the stairs, the journalist as well as a critic of Hitler grabbed all his necessary belongings to flee from the nation that was no longer his. In the main exit of his apartment, there was already two Stormtrooper brownshirts waiting for him.

"There he is! Don't let him escape!" One of the stormtroopers yelled.

Fritz had no choice, he jumped out of the third story window and his head landed on the granite ground with a sickening splat. His spectacles shattered in the impact , and his blood began to spread all over the Karlslandian groud like wet ink.

" **When traitors...held meetings with fallen statesmen and give strict orders that no word of that meeting shall reach me, THEN I WILL HAVE SUCH MEN SHOT DEAD!"**

Ernest Roehm and Adolfine Galland was marching their way to Franz Von Papen`s residence with a group of Stormtroopers, all dressed in black. Ernest Roehm snapped his head to a corner of the humongous house.

A revving a engine began to sound as a black Mercedes car sprang into action and desperately tried to escape to the opposite end of the road from Roehm`s group of Nazis.

" **There is no right...there is no position to protect me from this responsibility...and therefore his punishment: I gave orders to shoot those who are the ringleaders of this treason."**

Ernest ordered his men to crackled their rifles at the escaping Mercedes, the shots ricochets off the smooth metal of the speeding car.

 **"Everybody must know, if they raised up their hands to strike the state..."**

Adolfine used her "magic eye" skill on the speeding Mercedes, she calmly raised her pistol, and fired. With precise accuracy, the projectile tore through the Von Papen`s skull. The Mercedes lost control and crashed to a tree, it burst into a huge fireball afterwards.

"Move aside Woman," Ernest said as he shoved Galland aside.

Ernest Roehm went ahead to check for any survivors, he was two steps away from the burning car before stopping when he felt a muzzle was pressed onto the back of his head. It was Adolfine Galland, pointing a gun at her superior.

"What are you doing?"

"Sorry Herr Ernest Roehm, but I am afraid mein Fruher do not require your outspoken , obnoxious and arrogant big mouth anymore..." Galland venomously snickered, a wicked light glimmered in her eyes and her lips curled into a evil smile.

"No please, I don't understand..." Ernest tried to plea, but he was cut-shot.

" **If they raised their hand to strike the state then CERTAIN DEATH WILL BE HIS FATE!"**

 _Hitler ended his speech, and the crowd in the auditorium gone wild._

Several miles away, in a burning car lies two bodies, the burning corpses of Ernest Roehm, and Franz Von Papen. Galland smiled in sickly satisfaction as she walked away with her army of Stormtroopers from the two blackening bodies that she slaughtered single-handedly. One of them was her associate.

That night was known as the Night of Long Knives, the night where Hitler eliminated hundreds of his political opponents, as well as his comrades that he deemed useless. It was the night when Hitler fully gone into power.

...

While Hitler aggressively rose to power in Karlsland, in the scorching land of Africa, Mussolini was putting his own aggressive plans into action. Mussolini stormed Ethiopia and capitulated it in mere seconds, while in Albania, he purposely staged an incident for him to justify a war goal to invade the neighbouring nation.

The Albanian Emperor quickly appealed for the league of nations to help, regardless of the fact that the aggressor, Romagna was in the League as well.

Nevertheless, the League must do something , right?

Britannia and Gallia quickly went to confront Romagna, with words, only with mere words, while Fuso and the Imperial Neuroi Hive did absolutely nothing. Ironically , Fusoan Emperor Hirohito and Neuroi Queen Rilliane seemed to be supporting Romagna`s actions. The most ridiculous thing was that despite the confrontation, the Brits still have the courtesy of opening the Suez Canal for Romagna Warships and still provide oil to aid them in their aggression.

Albania and Ethiopia was taken, the League , or half the League once again confronted Mussolini, who merely shrugged them off and exited from the League. Emperor Hirohito and Queen Rilliane was Studying the situation with great interest.

Several kilometers away from Ethiopia, a Equalist Neuroi convoy was shot down while on its way to the city of Stalingrad. The Britannian Raj shamelessly claimed responsibility for it, the League of course, have to step in...and they just forbid the Equalists travel through that travel route, despite it being international trade route.

The biased ruling, of course , was ineffective to the iron willed Premier Kherol, who was also the leader of the communistic superpower Equal Hive that don't play by the Western rules. So they will not take kindly to such unfair treatment from two capitalistic imperialist nations. The Equalists bows to no one.

Right after the ruling was concluded, Kherol`s Red Swarm immediately stormed the Britannian Raj, and the cowardic Governor surrendered immediately before a shot was fired. The already war-weaken Britannia and Gallia of course does not want to engage a full conflict with Kherol, despite numerous demands made by Neuroi Queen Rilliane to curb the Equalists, the two members of the League of Nations still negotiated with Kherol, who was more than willing to oblige.

The Britannian Raj was renamed the Equal India and became a satellite state under Kherol`s rule. As Britannia lost a piece of land, the League lost its credibility down the drain, proving to Hitler, Queen Rilliane , Hirohito and Mussolini that the League will not stand in their way of greatness.

It was one disaster after another.

Fuso was the next one who gone insane. Driven mad with proverty and went crazy with their Samurai Code. The hungry Fusoans began to clenched their crooked claws at their Neighbour, the Republic of Sino. In 1937 , the Fusoans kidnapped the exiled Sino Emperor Puyi, and using him as a excuse...the far east of Sino was taken. The province, initially called Dong Bei Xan Sheng, now labeled Manchuria by the vicious invaders. The ruling Sino party, the Kuomintang gave in to their aggression in a peace treaty.

The League condemns their act with words again, now Fuso leaves the League.

Back to Europe, the red ride was rising high in Hispania. The Communist Hispanics clashed with the Nationalist Hispanics. Perfect time for Hitler to test out the military he secretly built in the remilitarized Rhineland, and perfect opportunity for Rilliane to hammer down those pesky reds, while spewing her strings all over Hispania.

The Blitzkrieg technique that was performed by the Karlslandians were absolutely horrifying. Schools , houses and hospitals were burnt and trashed , bombs rained down from the skies, and the beautiful cities of Hispania were all in ruins. The Communists tried to fend themselves with the smuggled machine guns and what lot, but the new Karlslandian technique of rapid bombing proved superior.

In the end of the war...only a dog walked the ghostly town of Madrid, searching for its dead owner.

The Communists were trampled, Hitler now achieved a stronger airforce, the Neuroi Queen, who contributed the most in the Civil war, overwhelmed the Hispanic Dictator Franco with her influence and puppeted his Hispania. At first, Hitler and Rilliane thought the League would at least nag at them for being aggressive, but they did not.

In fact, Gallia and Britannia`s fear of communism overpowered their sense of duty of world peace. Despite this being a Karlslandian breach of the Treaty of Versailles and a balant Neuroi invasion, as long as those two were killing commies, the League were pretty fine with that. Hitler was elated, so was Rilliane , who would continue to exploit the League`s fear of Stalin and Kherol.

This was just only the Beginning...

Hitler was borned in Ostmark, and his hometown was now renamed Ostria, the piece of land that used to be the Capital of the dead Ostmark Empire. Hence, Hitler was criticized for not being a true Karlslandian due to his Ostrian blood, so Hitler just made all Ostrians Karlslandian by annexing their Hitler, Ostmark is Karlsland , so all Ostmark lands belongs to Karlsland. Ozechslovakia , Ostgary and Ostland , all must join his Third Reich.

Ozechslovakians wasn't so keen in joining the Reich like Ostria, hence the Nazis was going resort to what they do best , violence. The League of Nations of course, do not agree with Hitler`s actions, the Britannian Prime minister, Neville Chamberlain stood in front of Hitler`s army to stop their ruthless advance, not with a rifle, but with a thin brittle Olive Branch.

It did stopped Hitler through, who was more happy to drink gullible Britannian tea. So the League invited the prominent nations involved in the Ozechslovakia crisis for a civilised discussion, all the league members including Hitler, except Ozechslovakia and Soviet Orussia, Ozechslovakia`s ally.

Stalin was very upset with the tea drowned Britannians for not inviting her in this tea party. Later she was thankful for not being part of the charade through, as the tea party was literally one of the dumbest tea parties ever recorded in human history. It ends with Chamberlain and his Gallian mate begging Hitler on their kneels for the Fruher to be nicer. So Chamberlain offered Ozechslovakia`s Sutdenland to Hitler, without Ozechslovkia`s approval. With a pinky promise, Hitler agreed with Britannia`s offer.

Chamberlain was jumping in joy like a toddler, he beamed to the Britannian public :

 _ **"There is peace in our time!"**_

...

Hitler did not stop, after more rants and yelling , he ordered his Nazis to take the whole of Ozechslovkia by force. By the end of the invasion, Ozech woman were forced to the line up outside their bombed houses, do the forty-five degree salute when the Karlslandian panzers waltz to their town.

Chamberlain of course was utterly caught speechless, but he was very certain that Hitler would not invade Oland mostly because of the deal he made, as well as the presence of the Olandish neighbor, the much detested Soviet Union. Invading Oland would only lead to the Orussians going amok on Karlsland on its east while Britannia and Gallia assault from the west. Karlsland would not be able to withstand the pressure.

Plus, Chamberlain do not want to lose their presumed shield against communism.

...

What a good sunny sunday it was,

Chamberlain was still drinking tea in his luxurious Victorian style backyard while feasting on a bowl of fine grapes that was harvested from his beautiful vines that was grown on his expensive walls. It seemed to Chamberlain the Britannian Manchester Team did a splendid work at the Grand Smashing Ball yesterday as stated on Chamberlain`s copy of the BBC paper.

"Hmm, smashing good job lads." Chamberlain popped a piece of succulent grape into his mouth, and started chewing on it.

He turned to the next page, the grape in his mouth turned unpleasantly sour and bits of grapes was coughed out of his mouth as he let go of the teacup. The fine porcelain teacup shattered into a million pieces like Chamberlain`s heart when he saw the outrageous picture printed in black and white.

It was a picture that depicts a joyous Hitler joining hands with a beautiful woman that was very much not his wife. The couple was surrounded by a bunch of blurry men that were the woman`s relatives and friends, all applauding and celebrating Hitler's new relationship with this young woman that was years younger than the Karlslandian Fruher.

Hitler did not cheated on his wife, but he cheated on Chamberlain. The blurry men all wore Ushankas fur hats that have a indistinguishable Hammer and Sickle pins decorated on each and every one of them. The young woman was in her best military cap and tight fit overalls that showcases her blossoms wonderfully.

Below the photograph was the caption, printed in black and white : _"Nazi-Soviet non aggression pact signed, Stalin and Hitler joins hand."_

Hence, Hitler and Stalin invaded Oland together, splitting it into two, Britannia and Gallia now had no choice but to declare war on Hitler. Contrary to what Neville hoped for, Hitler only need to fight one front, while Stalin went Neutral.

Once the war begins, the whole world once again went mad. Queen Rilliane`s troops in Amazonia, formerly called Neue Karlsland, a colony given to the Imperialist, had invaded neighbouring South Liberion nations. Romagna now started its expansionist policy throughout Africa, and finally Fuso, once again striked Sino aggressively.

The Four nations, Fuso , Karlsland , Romagna and Imperial Neuroi Hive, formed the Axis powers. Bonded by their common fascist ideology as well as their common detest against the Western establishments, they decided to take back what they think was theirs and trample over all those who stood in their way.

Soon, the world was once again split into two sides, Karlsland, Fuso , Romagna and the Imperial Neuroi Hive on the Axis side. Versus the Allies, Gallia , Britannia and Sino.

In the first World War, Historians criticized that it was a war fought by lions but lead by donkeys, this war...was a war fought by lions too, but started by mad, evil men.

...

In the East, the Soviets and the Equalist were resting peacefully behind their borders and the Liberions continued to isolate themselves from the world. Meanwhile, horrible things were happening in the middle and west of the place that we call home.

After Oland fell, Karlsland turned its guns to Gallia. The Gallians said, the Karlslandian will not pass the Maginot Line, the most deadly defense against the Karlslandian invaders. Hence Karlslandians did not pass it, they go over it , through Beligca, just like how they did in World war one.

They stormed Paris, Gallian forces surrendered almost immediately. The "peace" treaty was signed in the Palace of Versailles, the place where the shameful surrender and revenge of Karlsland was originated from. Vengeance was like blood, Gallians sucked from Karlsland, infecting them with bloodlust, now the Vampiric Karlslandian sink their fangs back to Gallia, draining them dry. Now they want more blood, not only from the Brits. What would be a redder blood source than the Soviet Union in the east?

Now Britannia was alone, alone to face Adolfine Galland's constant bombings and Donitz`s endless naval invasions.

...

In Asia, the Fusoans were struggling to push into Sino`s far west, so they started to pick on the weaker Britannian Colonies. The once impregnable fortress, Singapore, had fallen. All it took was a few Fusoans on bicycles to traverse though Johor Bahru, and the Island fell to Fusoan hands.

The first days in the Sino campaign was going smoothly for the Fusoans. The ruling Kuomintang, National people`s party had a ignorant and corrupted leader named Chang Kai Sek, who even during times or war, still obsessed in exterminating Mao Zi Ding`s communists rather than focusing more on the Fusoans. Mao on the other hand, with her People's Liberation Army, were resisting the Fusoan invaders hard while fending off Chang and his Warlords.

The Fusoans eventually took Nanjing, Capital of Kuomintang Sino.

The Fusoans committed the Rape of Nanjing.

Chang still insist to clamp down on the communists.

The people and even Chang`s warlords had enough of their leader. Warlords started to join sides with the Communists, such as Warlords Zhu De and Ma Zhan Shan. Province after province turned to Mao while pleasants and Kuomintang officers joined the Liberation Army one by one. Even the Equalist and the Soviets even urged Chang not to purge the communists in a time like this .

Stubborn old Chang was unswayed , still living in his mansion in Xi`an, the city he fled to, away from the current reality he was facing.

Then one day, a Kuomintang Witch that goes by the name Zhang Xue Ling, kidnapped Chang. With the growing communist popularity and the Kuomintang unpopularity, Chang was overthrown. The Warlords swore allegiance to Mao, Sino was hence united, and the People`s Republic of Sino was born. United, the Guerrillas of Sino reorganised quickly into a full fledged army, pushing hard against the Fusoans as a united Sino. The Great Wall of Sino was constructed, a overwhelming defence against imperialism.

The Fusoan Invasion stalled.

Meanwhile Axis relations with the Comintern had soured horribly, the Equalist had been spotted backing the communist Sinonese intensively. Stalin had been busy annexing the Baltic nations and had declared war with Suomus. Liberia had been another irritant, it had repeatedly sold arms to Britannia and Sino, despite it being now communist , against Karlsland and Fuso while criticizing the Axis of their aggression. To top up the Axis resent, Liberia , also known as the United States of Liberia , had been implementing trade embargos against the Axis Nations.

Then it was at the inglorious moment, Hitler invaded Soviet Union in a surprise attack, it was called Operation Barbarossa. Suomus, the nation that was still warring with the Soviets , joined sides with Karlsland against their common enemy. Queen Rilliane took Kherol by Surprise and stormed pass the symmetrical line that separated the two Neuroi nations apart, tearing the decades year old armistice just like how Hitler tore his non aggression pact with Stalin. Finally, Fuso , for no good reasons , bombed Liberia`s Pearl Harbour.

As a result, the Comintern and Liberia were dragged into this war as a opposing force against the Axis.

Hence the main theatres the war was now set, in Asian theatre, the European Theatre , the African Theatre , Liberia Theatre and the Neuroi Theatre.

In Pearl Harbour, millions was slaughtered by Fuso bombers, a hundred or more ships sunk that day.

In South Liberion, the old Amazonia forest was burnt away, poor Amazonian tribes were made homeless.

In Soviet Union, the Nazis pushed all the Way to Moscow. Stalin was forced to burn her cities and crops to prevent them to fall into Karlslandian hands.

In the Neur, Fragments showered everywhere as the East and West Neurois clashed together once again.

The world had never been divided ever before, the Allies : Liberia, Britannia and Free Gallia, also known as the Gallian resistance, with their uneasy ally, the Comintern: Soviet Union, Equal Neuroi`s Hive, Mongolia and People's Republic of Sino, against the Axis: Fuso , Karlsland , Romagna, Suomus and the Imperial Neuroi Hive.

World War Two hence begun.

Everyday, Fusoans would foolishly charge with their bayonetted rifle, and they got gunned down mercilessly either by a roaring Liberion machine gun or by a sneaky Sinonese Shanxi 14 pistol. The Karlslandians, were painfully suffering from the Orussian winter, turning into dead lifeless ice statues one by one. The Equalist and Imperialist would pierced each other with beams until the lands of the Neur were showered by white fragments.

In the dark cave dwellings in Sino, in the freezing trenches of Orussia , in the concentration camps of Auschwitz, in the claustrophobic craters of the Neur and in the booby trapped swamps of Philippines, there would be homesick soldiers, hungry men , dying woman, and crying toddlers all dreaming of a alternate reality where none of this happened. No war, no divide , just unity.

 _ **However...**_

Little do they know, there was another reality where there was no divide but peace and harmony. In this reality there were still Witches and they were still fighting against a stubborn, immature Neuroi, and in this reality the girls pretty much don't wear pants.

Sure, some cities had fallen under the Neuroi control, but those occupied streets were not roamed with Gestapos and Kempititais. Kids still get to play freely in safe nations, food and beverage were plenty in unoccupied nations. The civilians were all evacuated and was provided the best healthcare a woman, a child and a elder could ever have.

The Witches had it most easy in this Utopia. They sees themselves as the only effective trump card against the Neuroi threat, and it was true to a certain extent.

Everyday they would spray their peashooters at these black nameless things that only knew how to stubbornly rush foward. Fights like these usually end quickly, and the Witches would then fly into the sunshine while the sailors and soldiers below them would wave and cheer like fanboys at their flying idols above them.

At night, these young magical toddlers would dine heavily in glamorous buffets that could match the standards of a Royalty. After supper, these girls would bask themselves in a expensive spa or a warm sauna, both watery facilities can keep a whole army of men from dehydration for months, were now used to wash and pamper only a small group of privileged children.

One good example was none other than the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. A wing commanded by Minna Dietlinde Wilcke and Major Mio Sakamoto. A elite task force that consist of the best witches from different parts of the world, a task force that only consist of bunch of schoolgirls aged from fourteen to eighteen.

The members of the group were laughable, there was three Karlslandians, one was the Squadron Commander Minna Dietlinde Wilcke herself, another Karlslandian is a girl who wanted to play to the disciplined military figure called Gertrud Barkhorn and the last Karlslandian was a blonde-haired lazy brat that goes by the name of Erica Hartmann.

There was also this a quiet, Orussian introvert called Sanya Vladmirovna Litvyak who have a lesbian relationship with this slightly perverted Suomish who had a thing with breasts , her name was called Elia IImatar Juutilainlen.

Besides Elia, there was also this perverted little Romagnan that goes by the name of Francesca Luuchinni, who is a loyal companion to a big breasted speedster called Charlotte E Yeager, also self dubbed "Glamorous Shirley".

Then finally, we have the pitiful couples of the Western Europeans and the Fusoans...firstly we have this Gallian that goes by the name Perrine H Clostermann, that has a schoolgirl crush on her Fusoan major , Mio was also this fourteen year old Fusoan called Yoshika Miyafuji, despite her young age and her gender...already had a fetish for breasts and was attracted to her fellow busty Brittianian Rookie, Lynette Bishop.

Together, the group of girls lives in a huge mansion, every morning they would sit together to have a succulent meal of Fusoan or European cuisine prepared by Miyafuji and Lynette. At night they would dip their bodies in a bathhouse or Spa specially reserved for them. Chatting together of the days work and woes, something easily laughing off the number of the poor , nameless Neurois they shot down.

While the real men, the real Soldiers, the Sailors dying every minute, while the ones who were still alive would be eating nothing but scraps of tasteless rations.

Yet in the glamorous mansion of Folkstone of the 501st wing, in the warm Saunas of Saint Petersburg where the Witches of 502nd resides, in the unnecessary spas of Africa where the 31st witches were, there would be pampered schoolgirls dreaming of a alternate reality where the Neuroi never invaded.

Little do they know, there was another reality where the Neuroi made peace with the humanity, but humanity made war with each other.

Little do Mio Sakamoto knew, in another world she would be known as the Rapist of Nanjing, murderer of thousands of innocents, would get her retribution by an explosive death.

Little do Elia knew , in that world she would not be this close with her Orussian lover, but they would be on opposite sides, trying each other's best to hunt each other down in the bloody freezing Soviet-Suomish war known as the Winter War.

And little do the polite Sanya V Litvyak knew, in this horrifying world, she would be as horrifying. A angry , bitter , vengeful Soviet Commander who take no prisoners at all. If a Karlslandian raised his hands up high, she would slice the coward`s throat with a sickle. If a village of Karlslandians surrendered to the Red Army, despite the pleas of her comrades and her defeated enemies, she would order her rocket artilleries to hammer down the village, even if there were children, injured men and elderlies living there.

That was how little sister Chritstaine Barkhorn from that world died, here , she was still alive and well with her still sane bigger sister.

And Erica Hartmann, had the worst counterpart out of others in this other horrible world. In that world, that Erica was as cheerly as this Erica here . That Erica also have a brilliant twin sister named Ursula, and that Erica was a well respected Karlslandian ace just like this Erica. Surprisingly, that Erica have a abnormal intellect and a affinity for science that already outmatched her Scientist Sister.

The problem was that : that Erica, is a incurable schizophrenic sociopath. In the public eye, she was a well composed, polite young Karlslandian woman that have perfect Aryan features, short blonde hair with bright burning blue eyes. However, back at home, or at work, secretive work, she would bath herself in a tub of blood, she would find cheer and joy as she fried a poor Jewish kid`s eyeballs out of his sockets with electricity, then start gobbling on those round roasted eyeballs like liberion gumball candies. She laughed so hard as she forced a Neuroi core into an Orussian girl`s skull while hearing her musical screams of pain and anger.

This was all because there was this voice in her head, telling her to kill, telling her killing is joy , pain was fun, and human flesh tasted like chicken. Eventually, Hartmann herself lost the ability to tell the difference between natural and man-made deaths. To Dr Erica Hartmann, the victim is the victim, regardless of how their demise manifest themselves. The voice in her head approves of this thought, and she would skip in glee once gaining that approval.

She heil the voice in her head that give her this new beautiful perspective on life.

She heil Hitler for giving her gourmet Jewish food to chew and play with.

She HEIL Karlsland for declaring war with other nations, giving her perfect opportunity to weed the weak.

She _**HEIL**_ this hell for satisfying her insatiable bloodlust in her beautiful, messed up , bloody world .

She wasn't always like this, so was the other world`s Sanya Litvyak, so was the Elia that fought against the Soviets in the Winter War, and so was Mio Sakamoto, the Rapist of Nanjing.

So how did it come to this?

So what if the two reality collide? The ignorance of the 501st witches was their strength, the source of their cohesiveness. Now is the wake up call for these ignorant witches, without their ignorance, we all would be able to see who were really behind the masks of "Saviors of Humanity."

So let's start with the story in the East, where two of the world's most brutal armies collide. The Nazis Wehrmacht was struggling to hold Seelow, and an Orussian Red Army division was pushing aggressive through lines after lines of Karlslandian defence, leaving nothing but corpses and a bloody trail of red. Commanding the Red Army was none other than Lieutenant Vladmirovna "Volk" Litvyak...

 _ **...The Iron Wolf.**_

 _ **...**_

 **End of Prologue**

 **...**

 **Author's notes**

 **Information:**

 **Kuomintang :**

 **Ideology : non aligned , supposedly Democracy**

based on real life Chinese Nationalist Party, the Republic of China. The party that lost the the Communists during the civil war.

Now they reside in Democratic Taiwan as a true political party after their leader , who was one of China's most corrupted dictators, Chang Kai Sek, died.

In my Alt universe they were completely defeated in WWII due to overwhelming unpopularity **.**

 **...**

 **People's Republic of Sino**

 **Ideology Lenin-Marxism**

 **Faction Comintern**

 **Army : People's Liberation Army**

Based on People's Republic of China, the mordern china , Communist China. Founded by Mao Ze Dong in 1949. Although a brutal dictator, many believed that due to his actions made China a superpower it is today **.** One of the main participants in the Asian threatre.

 **...**

 **Neuroi`s Equal Hive**

 **Ideology Xenin-Marxism**

 **Faction Comintern**

 **Army : The Red Swarm**

Founded by Xenin in the great revolution, responsible for ending the hundred year old fruitless Neuroi War. Responsible for allowing WWI and WWII to happen.

...

 **Imperial Neuroi Hive**

 **Ideology Facism**

 **Faction Axis**

 **Army the Imperial Black Army**

The remnant of the old Neuroi Empire, believed in Neuroi supremacy and in the ancient Inxoden. Main participant in the Neuroi theatre and Liberia theatre.

...

 **Character files**

 **Mao Zi Ding**

 **Alias : Chairman Mao**

 **Bio:** Based on Mao Ze Dong, here a Sino witch as well as leader of Sinonese Communist Party **.**

 **XXX**

 **Zhang Xue Ling**

 **Alias : The Young Marshall (IRL)**

 **Bio** : Based on Zhang Xue Liang, the Kmt officer as well as warlord of Manchuria, IRL he did kidnap Chang, but he forced him to make an alliance with Mao instead of overthrowing him in my Story.

 **XXX**

 **Adolfine Galland**

 **Alias: The Black Head (stagename)**

 **Bio :** A veteran of WWI, but after the defeat of Karlsland. All Karlslandian witches got unemployed. A former soldier of high prestige, were forced to become a lowly prostitute to sustain her daily needs. In the beer hall while she was engaging with a client, she overheard Hitler`s speech and it gave her a new perspective of life. Due to hatred and bitter created by the TOV (treaty of Versailles) , it made her into a fervent Nazi and a close supporter of Hitler.

 **XXX**

 **Erica Hartmann**

 **Alias : The Angle of Death, The Butcher, Bubi**

 **Bio: ?**

 **XXX**

 **Vladmirovna "Volk" Litvyak**

 **Alias : The Iron Wolf, Sanya , The Red Menace ,**

 **Bio: ?**

 **...**

 **Thank for all your reviews and support from Favs and follows, stay tune for Chapter 1**

 **Making of a Monster**


	4. Making Of A Monster

**The making of a Monster**

 **"In the absence of peace and love, we teach war and hate as an escape from the problems we are too lazy to solve"-Anonymous**

 **East of Seelow Heights,** **Karlsland,** **1944**

Snow and corpses were wasted across the barren battlefield that separated two warring armies. On one side flies the crimson flag of the Soviet Union, while the other army had its Nazi Karlsland flag littered and torn on the blood drenched snow, riddled with bulletholes and dirt. No one dared to fire a shot yet as both sides studied each other actions like hungry wolves, waiting the perfect opportunity to strike .

Under the red Soviet flag, a Soviet Lieutenant stared out at the distant horizon. Her face was hard as steel, frozen by the violent winter, and harden by the hatred she had for the vicious Karlslandian invaders. In the makeshift bunk, she observed the silhouette of the distant village with both of her eyes, her human one as well as her dread red Neuroi one, glowing dimly red inside this bleak, empty hole. It was for this eye, that they called her, "The all-seeing".

She pulled out her pocket watch and checked the time. Her scouting team should be returning by now.

"How long has it been?" She asked as she looked back to the only window of her bunker.

Her reflection on the icy window stared back at her with pity and with a aging face. It revealed a face that was split into half, the left of her face was pitch black, and where the left eye should have been, was a red eye that has a white prickle as its iris, black hexagons painted over her left cheek. While the right shows a woman with pale dry cheeks and messy grey short hair. The right eye although human, it bears a sinister greenish grey, which stared out the window with a sort of edified boredom.

She used to have a wholesome face, a joyful life. She wasn't always like this, she remembered a distant time where she was still young and naive, that time was too long that she forgot how long.

Way too long...

She sighed before taking a mournful sip of her tasteless watery porridge before losing herself again to the reflection that glared back to her, pitying herself from the other side of the mirror.

...

 **5** **years ago, occupied Pskov,** **Or** **ussian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic**

The reflection of a girl stared back at herself as she looked outside her bedroom window with her anxious jade eyes. The girl sat on her wooden stool. She was holding a metal spoon in one hand, while the other held a warm, flurry bowl of grain meal that Mama made for her. Despite being the little girl`s favorite dish, it lost complete flavor when she looked beyond the snowy landscape. She knew there was where her school was, where her friends were. Or rather, where they had been. After the fall of Pskov, she pretty much didn't see them for a very long time since the schools were closed.

Now those quaint little buildings has long spirals of smoke hanging above them, which themselves merged into a great sinister cloud. So she could only stay at her distant cottage on the hill with her family, and racked by boredom and insomnia. Every night she would hear the distant chatter of gunfire, the scream of Miasma beams and dreadful droning sounds of bombers flying overhead.

So maybe a little music from the radio might help her to sleep better? But music was not to be heard, instead, after a moment of static, from out of the speakers came the ranting voice of Rossmann, one of Goebbel's fair-haired girls.

. " _…thanks to the leadership of our great Führer, the army of the fatherland has taken the communist-ridden city of Minsk! The Jewish-Bolshevik hordes have all retreated to their last bolthole, Moscow! And yet...they continue to foolishly resist the will of the Master Race." She chuckled, in a rather nasty way._

 _"They think they can last through the winter! Well I have news for those of us on the Homefront, Christmas is coming, and Moscow will be our Christmas present to you! We see what happens to those who opposed the R_ _eich_ _, we see what happened to Gallia, and the Soviet Union will be next! In its place stands the living space for the pure Aryan race! The space that rightfully belongs to the R_ _eich_ _! We will conquer all! You have my word, the word of Edytha Ro_ _ss_ _mann!"_

" _Heil Hitler!_ "

The girl turned off the radio that was broadcasting the propaganda in Karlslandian, she wondered why she had bothered at all, nothing else had been playing since Pskov had fallen. It used to broadcast beautiful Orussian songs that sings enchanting voices she loved with her heart, of course, with a little bit of propaganda, that she can understand. Now it was just the ranting of whatever Nazi Party functionary that was fashionable, with their high, obnoxious tones that she couldn't understand a word of.

"Sanya!" Father called out in the living room, Young Aleksandra Vladmirovna Litvyak left her porridge on the little coffee table in her room as she obediently hurried to the living room.

Father and Mother were seen frantically stuffing clothes, food and personal items into carpet bags and luggages that laid wide on the dining table. Sanya's Father was seen stuffing a clarinet and a accordion into a luggage along with few of his precious music sheets, a musician's treasure trove.

"Mama, where are we going?" Sanya asked.

"The Ural mountains, it is no longer safe here." Her mother replied in a terse voice.

Sanya was devastated when she heard this, she looked at the piano lying beside the fireplace. The shiny black surface reflected the thirteen year-old's sad expression. That piano had stayed there for more than ten years, she heard her father played on it, her mother tried to play on it and She herself also remembered playing her very first song "A Clumsy Little Bear" on the very piano. That day the whole village was at her cottage, Vladim and Dima her classmates, even Uncle Yaroslav Xenos, the military police captain was there.

When Sanya finished the last tune , everybody applauded.

"Bravo! Oh Bravo!" Yaroslav cried.

If her family was leaving here forever, does it means she had to leave her beloved piano too? Just by thinking this, Sanya began to sob.

"Oh my child, do not cry, Papa doesn't want to leave this place either. But…" Saying this, her Father solemnly looked down, his tired eyes were also as wet as her daughter's when they met her's. "If we don't leave, the Karlslandians will come for us, so please understand."

Sanya nodded and forced a smile. She's not a spoiled brat, then again how can you be spoiled in circumstances like this? Her father smiled back and ruffled Sanya's silver hair.

"Thank you Sanya, if we made it out to the safe spot I will play you the song that I had been working on recently on your favorite instrument, the accordion." Her father offered his pinky finger to Sanya, whom studied the finger with bright eyes.

This brighten eyes were always a good sign, the little girl hesitated for a while before shyly asking:

"Do you promise?"

"I promise before Adonai and all the People." His father repeated with his honest smile, kissing her cheek. Her mother continued packing, but she couldn't help smiling at the sight in front of her. It was at that moment that there was loud banging that came from the front door. Father tilted his head to take a good look at the door. Mother gripped the sweater she was holding on with shaking hands, not daring to move a muscle. Sanya stood silently still.

Father slowly, and carefully crept carefully towards the door. The worst thing would be to delay.

Silence.

Then another bang sounded, this time there was a Karlslandian voice roaring from behind the door, in Orussian, with a very pronounced accent. "OPEN UP! THIS IS THE ORPO!" A voice barked from the front door, which began to shudder violently from the force of the blows being rained down upon it.

Everybody in the house was cowering in fear, Sanya's mother immediately rushed to hold her daughter. She put a palm over her daughter's mouth to muffle her whimpers. She herself was also fighting to keep herself from letting out a cry. Sanya's father slowly back down from his front door.

Silence again

Some confused Karlslandian whispers can be heard outside. The Litvyak family had no idea what they were saying. Although when fading footsteps be heard dying, a relieving idea entered their heads. The Litvyaks cuddled together and silently sobbed.

Sanya buried her head into her mother`s embrace, streaming tears ran down her face. Her father tightly hugged her daughter and her wife , patting the back of her wife softly while sniffing his nose with fear.

While in her mother`s hug, Sanya opened her wet eyes to see something appalling. Through her the door of her opened room, she saw a huge raven pecking on her bedroom window, eager to get a taste of her grain porridge that was displayed attractively on her small coffee table.

The black bird did not get what it wanted, it began to frustratingly peck louder.

Outside, some Karlslandish murmurs was heard again, the once fading footsteps were again getting louder.

Sanya`s father saw this, crept to her daughter's bedroom to shoo away the pesky bird. It squawked, spreading it's dark wings over the father`s face. With that , the Litvyak`s fate was sealed as the grim reaper`s bird flew back to its master once its deed was completed.

Angry Karlslandian voices can be heard again, pounding the front door with furiously. This time they did not stop.

The banging got louder, and louder and louder .

...

Present

The backdoor was slammed opened, a panting Soviet Soldier entered the room along with the howling of the winter wind.

"C…Comrade Lieutenant Litvyak! The Scouting team had returned…but we have a problem." The Soldier blurted out before saluting.

"I see, bring me to them" Volk slammed her iron mug of rice water onto a poor squeaky wooden table placed in front of her, a lone rice grain floated back on the surface as Lieutenant Vladmirovna "Volk" Litvyak left the bunk with the Private into the outside coldness.

Sanya strolled down her camp, everything seemed to be terrible. A man squatting beside a tent, using rusty pincer to remove a shrapnel that was deeply dug into his right leg. Four men carrying away a light type Neuroi in a stretcher. It was shaped like a submarine, it had it`s "hull" shot off, revealing a cracked core, hence it was understandable why the poor Neuroi was making soft squeals of pain while being moved.

Sanya sees these images too much, way too much, so much that it doesn't bother her a bit. She can walk pass them easily with a dead face. Although what happens next really bothers her.

 **"Oh and then she decide to came crawling back to Sekrit like any good women does, and the best part was when she made that sour face when I say : `NJET! IDI NAHUY!` "**

A howl of laughter echoed behind a tent. Sanya frowned once she heard this, she prowled quietly to the source of the sound. Behind the tent hid five squatting men, a humanoid Neuroi merger who was the sole driver of a T-34-85 medium tank and the four-man crew of a KV-1 heavy tank. The five made a circle around a bonfire, squatting beside their respective tanks, empty bottles of vodka littered messily on the snow.

The KV-1 commander , Brodatt was the first who noticed the displeased Lieutenant. Before the one-eyed Neuroi can crack another comedy on how he dumped another poor fictional woman, the commander nudged his Comrade violently. The other men saw this and noticed their lieutenant. They frantically stood up, dust off their uniforms and salute to Litvyak in the last minute.

"D..da Comrade Volk! Glory to the Union!" The four humans stammered together.

While the Neuroi , still under the influence of Vodka, blurted, "GLORY TO VODKAAaa...I mean the Union!"

The KV-1 crew nervously turned their heads at Sekrit, the drunk Neuroi. And they turned back at their shakingly angry red-faced lieutenant , whose Neuroi patterns on her body was glowing furiously red.

Still, the Third Shock Army still need the KV-1 crew and need Sekrit more. Sekrit is a Stalingrad-born Neuroi merger, mergers are a special and extremely rare type of Neuroi, as implied by their name, they have the ability to control and fuse with machinery. When driving a tank, a plane or a boat , they do not need a crew as they can man it alone. In addition , Neuroified tanks and planes were more reinforced and it is better to have one man to drive a tank as compared to a usual four man crew. Furthermore, there also weren't a lot of tankmen and Mergers were uncommon, hence their prescence in the army was still required. So Litvyak can only punished the five slackers with ear-splitting screams and painful warnings, but it was already enough to shake the five tankmen back into productivity.

"d..DA!" The Tankmen stuttered , and frantically they went to work.

The private despite doing no wrong, still trembled at his Lieutenant`s voice and fearfully asked for the permission to lead her to the scouting team. To his relief, the Lieutenant gave him the permission.

Litvyak walked away from the now working Tankmen. She saw Sekrit the Neuroi turned his head behind to see if the grumpy Lieutenant had left or not. She didn`t and she gave the Neuroi a death glare. Sekrit immediately raised his enormous butt and turned back to tightening the screws of his tank, revealing a wet dark patch that was expanding on where the anus should be.

Litvyak sighed at this and truthfully leaved the area.

The trivial fury cooled down quickly in the cold climate, she walked the snow for a moment . Then was a sound, sound of a man crying.

She stopped on her tracks and turn to see a Sapper, rubbing his eyes in front of a truck. Another man came out of that truck carrying a rusty barrel with both of his arms.

"Careful, careful" the man with the barrel muttered.

He tripped, spilling the contents of the brownish iron cylinder he was holding. The barrel contained three items : a rusty mutilated hand, a brownish decapitated head that has a hole punched through it, and the muddy rotten brain that used to be in it, now littered all over the snow for everybody to see. No blood was spilled as the body was already long dried and frozen. The Private beside Volk almost vomited at stomach churning sight of the pile of body parts.

The man that was weeping had stopped weeping, his cries became cries of rage as he launched a tantrum of fists at the other man whom failed to carry the rusty, precious barrel that contained his dead Comrade.

Eventually the Sapper stopped batting his anger at the man , they both gingerly put the body parts back into the barrel and lit a fire in it. The man who got attacked forgived his adversary and laid an arm over his weeping comrade`s shoulder.

Volk spoke not a word, as she stare into the hypnotic fire with mournful eyes. The crackling fire thawed a painful memory that had been frozen in Litvyak`s head for a very long time.

...

In a snowly cold train station, a fire were set by the Karlslandians.

Sanya and a few hundred Jewish watch helplessly together into the fire . They watched as the hellish bonfire wither and blacken their belongings into nothing but ashes . Music notes that took years to write , photos of precious memories and Sanya`s stuffed bear that accompanied her in her sad times were among the fiery mountain of "trash" that the Karlslandians deemed useless.

While trivial items, such as mother`s earings, jewellery and sculptures were hauled into a truck to enlargen the Karlslandians` wealth. The Litvyaks would rather trade all their jewellery for the things in the towering bonfire. Alas they can't do that, the only choice was to stand in the freezing snow and watch the fascists take away your "valuables" and burn away your items of great significance.

Sanya`s father gripped her daughter`s hand tightly while putting his other hand on the purple spot on his battered cheek. He tried through , to stop the brutes from burning the Litvyaks' treasure, and he paid the consequences for his actions.

The tears on his face were long dried by the winter climate. Even in the howling wind , some sobbing of sad people who haven't recover can still be heard. Sanya herself began to tear up, her tears immediately turned into ice.

Her Mother saw this and gently laid her warm hand to thaw away her daughter`s frozen tears. She kneeled down , looking Sanya in the eye with her own comforting ones and forced out a cracked smile.

"S...Sanya, don't cry , A...at least we still have each other." Mother mouthed while holding back her tears. The obedient, and polite Sanya looked up and nodded.

The train arrived, it was a black Karlslandish locomotive crafted from black steel that was mined from the place of hell. A guard with a Rottweiler barked the Jewish mass into a line. A capped man exited from the first cabin and waltzed to the front of the line, he looked at the first ragged Jewish and pointed to the left cabin, and that man went. The officer glared at the second man, who was hugging to his spouse tightly, he looked at the two and pointed to the right, the couple went as well.

The line that was made up of a few hundred people got shorter and shorter as they either go to the centre left cabin or the centre right cabin, both had only one window that was barb-wired. Then a elderly woman that was five men after the Litvyaks stood weakly for a while, and then she collapsed.

"Water..." She croaked in Orussian repetitively.

The guard with the hound was not happy at all, he don't like burdens. He yelled something in Karlslandish angrily and pointed at the old lady. The dog growled with bloodthirst and lunged.

The old lady screamed in panic , she raised her hand up in the air to ask for god to save her from the mutt that was gnawing on her throat. There was no god, the woman's arm dropped lifelessly on the snow as the dog cleanly pulled her voice box out and the fragile old lady died instantly. The beast trotted happily back to its master with the voice box still in its jaw and dropped the bloody organ on the snow. It sat its butt on the snow and wagged its tail as the guard patted its head .

"Wunderbar Herrmann." The guard sadistically praised his hound.

The Jewish civilians that was still queuing up eyed the scene with horror. Then when the guard with the dog glared angrily back at them , all the Jews immediately stood straight and snapped their heads away. Pretending not to see two officers dragging away the old lady`s corpse into the last cabin that was furthest away from the locomotive.

The Litvyaks followed the herd, but Sanya started crying uncontrollably, her mother covered her face with his hand to prevent the guards from seeing her traumatized daughter`s face.

It was the first death the young girl had witnessed.

Finally it was the Litvyaks' turn. They anxiously looked at the boney officer's face which in return, studied them with hollow eyes. The man pointed to the right, the Litvyaks immediately went.

Then, the man cut an arm in between the mother and the rest of the Litvyaks. The officer then looked at the father and the daughter and pointed his arm to the left.

"No no no, officer please , they are with..."

The officer didn't gave the woman a chance to finish as he slapped her on the face with a gloved hand and barked some Karlslandian vulgarity.

"Mama!" Sanya cried, she threw herself at her mother but the towering guard grabbed her with two hands and harshly flung her away.

Sanya`s father caught her daughter with both hands, but a baying of a dog caught her father's attention. The father and daughter looked at the guard dog that killed the old lady, it now growled aggressively at them and broke sprint, barking for their blood.

Carrying his little daughter on his shoulder with both hands , Sanya`s father ran as fast as he could. The dog`s owner was trailing a pistol at the running man, but he did not fire. He watched the chase with a entertained smile. The father opened the left cabin door to discover was it was stuffed with people. The passengers once see the bounding dog, fearfully shut the door on the Litvyaks' faces. The dog was on his father's heels, and bit a piece of clothing off the Musician. Luckily, Father managed to slip into the last cabin where the dog`s last victim was . The man frantically shut the door before the dog can get inside, he turned behind to see the body of the old lady, a bleeding hole was displayed grotesquely on her throat.

The train roared into life as it started moving. Despite the sound that the train made, Sanya Vladmirovna Litvyak can still hear her mother crying out her name in thunderous grinding of the Karlslandian engine.

"Sanya!"

"Sanya!"

...

"Lieutenant!"

Lieutenant "Volk" Vladmirovna Litvyak snapped back into reality. The barrel was still burning , but the two men that once stand beside it were long gone. She turned her body to see the Private staring at her with concern and confusion.

"Lieutenant, are you alright? You were staring over there for more than five minutes." The Private reported uneasily.

There was an awkward silence as Litvyak stared into the Private`s soul. Only the howling sound of the winter wind and the crackling of the dying flame can be heard.

"Yes I am fine." Litvyak breathed , breaking the silence.

The Private nodded and continued leading the way, Passing more lines of tents , trucks , Artillery and men. Most people were doing the things they were supposed to be doing , preparing shells for tanks, cleaning their rifles or snacking on their rations without saying a word.

However , one lonely Neuroi Witch caught the Lieutenant`s attention. She was sitting on a pile of crates, sniffing pitifully while reading a crumpled paper that she held so dearly with both shaking hands, beside her laid a copy of the Bible.

"Comrade," Litvyak called out.

The Neuroi was called Kylia, she looked up to the Lieutenant with wet and red eyes. Sanya offered her canteen of Vodka to the weeping humanoid.

"Who was that from?"

"From my mother," Kylia spoke as she folded the letter and took the canteen offered by her Lieutenant. "She asked if I can come home to have dinner with her this Christmas."

The depressed Neuroi took a courageous gulp of the hard liquor before collapsing back to her sorry state.

Kylia grasped the bible with both hands and buried her face in it.

"I promised her I can come home for dinner...oh god..." Kylia cried into the Bible. "God will not forgive me for this sin."

The Private looked down, feeling sorry for Kylia. Litvyak put an arm over Kylia`s shoulder . In the hustling of the winter wind, she spoke in sadness, but with honesty.

 _"Not this Christmas._ "

...

"Hey Hey honey, you know what day it is ?" Sanya`s father enthusiastically asked with a humongous smile. Swinging his arms like those jolly Santa Clauses that were tasked to entertain kids.

If this was one year ago, she would pull her face over to her father with beaming eyes, listening attentively to what her father had to offer. Even if it was a song or a doll made of straw , anything would give little Sanya glees and laughter. She would wave her hands in the air and hug her father in gratitude. One year ago, she would be at school, she would be singing to her friends in break times. She would sing the songs her father had taught her, with a siren-like voice. In school , She was a lovable girl with a kind heart. She spoke with her enchanting voice that some years later, she would be a singer, a musician , and boys would believe her , and treat her with kindness.

Now, she look at her father with disinterested eyes. She was educated well enough in "rehabilitation" camp for one year. She made no laughter and glee at her father's gift , which now she highly doubt if he had one in this concentration camp that took everything from you. Everything, your clothes, your family , your life and your innocence. Karlslandians take so much that it was almost impossible to give a gift. Even if Sanya have an enchanting voice and a beautiful heart, the Karlslandians would tell her to shut that enchanting voice of hers, and order her to break stones and mine coal barefooted.

She was sleeping in a overpopulated stable with more than fifty other poor Jewish. It was dark and cold , there was no other light source other than the sole barred window of the only door of the stable house and some little cracks on the wall that allowed the winter wind and moonlight to seep in. Sanya and her father were sleeping beside a wall spidered with those cracks.

Many prisoners weren't sleeping but many were trying to. The cold winter wind and the evil illness that they earnt while doing their work was few of the many things that was keeping them awake. There were moans of pain and suffering in dark corners, cries of starving children that haven't adapted to their current situation. Sanya was not one of those kids, not anymore .

She was long matured , she don't feel anything when moving stones when raining, she don't feel anything when eating sprouted potatoes once a eternal, and the winter wind don't bother her no more. Now she was just staring at the wall infront of her, looking at the infinite lines carved on it, she don't know what day it was, and she don't care what day it was.

"What day it was?" Sanya repeated her father's question with no enthusiasm and with no eye contact.

"It's Christmas! A time where family spend time together! Even the guards were spending time with their families Sanya, look!" Her Father cheered, playfully pointing at a keyhole sized crack on the wall.

Sanya shifted her head to the crack, she saw roles of houses that probably contained more of her kind. She saw many trucks and much crates, and some Swastika flags of the Fascist Karlsland Reich, but no guards.

Oh yeah, there wasn't a guard around, Sanya thought as she retracted herself from the little crack, but "so what?"

"We are Jews, we don't celebrate Christmas," Sanya dully replied. "And Mama is dead, she would not celebrate Christmas with us anymore."

It's true, Sanya would never see her mother ever again, she already accepted the fact she was killed , so why cry for a corpse? Her father however, had been optimistic, he constantly reminded Sanya that they both were very lucky, lucky to be together as a family , without a mother. How lucky that Sanya and her father never got sick in the labour , unlike many others who did . Of course, how lucky Sanya was, in the same place with her father , in a concentration camp.

The attempts to save Sanya's corpse-like innocence was just as pathetic as the defense of Pskov against the Karlslandian invaders. Despite all that , her Father still did not give up hope , this would be his last and final attempt.

Father just huffed an annoyed puff at her daughter's reaction. "Sanya, unlike those Nazis, we are tolerant people..."

"Oh! Remember that promise...?" Father beamed with a mischievous smile.

"Oi! Whoever`s there shut up! I want to go to sleep!" a inmate shouted.

Sanya had enough bowing to the guards and mining coal. She never had the urge of shouting at anyone before, now the once polite girl tried to stand up and blared her teeth to prepare to scream at the loud mouth who shown disrespect to her father, but her father immediately drag her down.

"Sorry!" He cried out.

Sanya looked at him, astonished. Being kind was useless, life in this camp taught her that. If she had the power she would beat the teeth out of that man who wronged her. The actions of her father was downright pathetic.

Still, she could not be angry with her father, he was her only family.

" I heard you said you wanted me to play this...before all this happened." Father whispered into Sanya`s ear, as he put an hand into his ragged shirt and pulled out something that arouses her daughter's curiosity, it was red, ice cream colored, small and shaped like a bar. There was two rubbery straps on each face of the little smooth, porcelain-like wooden bar . On one of its face there were small little black buttons etched on it. It was an accordion, Sanya's favourite instrument.

"I exchanged my shirt to someone who needed it more, if we see him, we need to thank him."

Father slid his hands into each strap and stretched the plastic bar like a dough. Father haven't play a accordion for such a long time, but he wasn't rusty at all . Sanya eyed his father with wonder, one by one the prisoners woke up to hear what was that beautiful song that was playing on the holy day when Jesus was born.

Sanya watched with glistering eyes as her father played a soothing tune that calm the room with its mesmerizing quality. The children had stopped moaning in pain and the sickness suddenly gone away as the light, humming melody brings hope to the ones listening.

What an beautiful song, it was cheerful, bright and lively, its tunes gave light and love to many in this small shivering cabin . With every stretch and pull of the little instrument comes a jazz that tells the story of a father`s love.

This what Christmas meant to be innit? About giving, giving hope, love and light. Sadly, that night, Father also gave away his life for this foolish belief.

" **ZAT! IT`S A WUNDERBAR SONG! Vut I had to ask, who played it ILLEGALLY?"** A voice sang from outside.

The people inside the shed, once heard this immediately disbanded. Some threw themselves on the ground, wrapping their boney head with their hands. Sanya's father did the same , he hastily buried the accordion underneath a loose concrete slab beneath his bed of hay in a panick. Looking left and right wildly like a cornered mouse.

"Sanya, Get down!" Sanya's father ordered.

Sanya and her father collapse into their sleeping place. The tears that was once tears of joy , quickly fermented to tears of fear and sadness. Everybody tried to pretend to be normal , but as seen in their fearful quivering and heard in their whimpering, they failed desperately in it.

The door was slammed open with sheer brutality, two burly guards wearing gas masks came bounding into the stable house, both armed with automatic MaschinePistole 40s. Yelling, barking and kicking away the inmates to make way for their superior who took her sweet time strolling in.

She wore a black trenchcoat, a pair of crushing boot as black and a cap that was as dark, a silver skull crossbone as its crest. On her left sleeve was a bloodily red armband that had a white disk on it, inside the white disk was the symbol of Karlslandian fascism, the Swastika.

This "superior" was that she was two heads shorter than both of the guards, years younger, and she is a "she" . Without the outfit she was wearing, she could be mistakened as a daughter to one of the guards.

However that mistake was almost impossible to be made if one looked into a burning blue sadistic dilated eyes , and not to mention that perverted smile she brings everywhere she goes. If somebody do make that mistake because they somewhat happened to look behind her short , Aryan-blonde hair. The next day there would be a hole carved on his torso, and it would always be the spleen missing

This young girl, no, this thing dubbed herself the angel of death. Her real name is the infamous _ **Erica Hartmann**_ but she prefered to be called _**"The Doctor" .**_ A woman responsible for a thousand confirmed kills, only a hundred were combatants, while the rest were just innocent civilians she preyed on.

She loudly clasped her hand together, standing at the center of the room, every inmate in the room looked at her anxiously. This made Erica`s smile larger.

"So! Nobody want to own up?" She chirped, nobody answered her. In one corner, Sanya`s father was holding her daugther tightly, muttering Christian and Jewish prayers, hoping that angels would spare him from the angel of death herself.

" Come on I **SAID** ..." Erica impatiently roared at a sudden, her eyes shrank into pinpricks , giving everybody , including the two masked guards a sudden jolt. Then she returned to her Plaster-Of-Paris smile.

"I said...that vas a Wonder`ful song, don't be shy, ve are best freunds afterall **JA**?!"

Everybody remained silent that moment, so Erica, still with that twisted smile, slowly strolled around the room, inspecting her prisoners one by one. Before jolting to a stop. With a sinister glee, she turned her face to the Litvyaks, then pointed a long deadly finger at their direction.

" _ **Drag that one up...**_ "

Sanya and her father closed her eyes in fear as two guards charged to their direction.

"Noo! No please!" A woman screamed as the two Karlslandian guards grabbed her by both of her arms and threw her right infront of Hartmann`s boots. Who lifted the older woman's by her chin with her gloved hand, smiling right into her eyes.

" **Now...tell me, did you play that accordion?** " Erica asked the Kneeling woman in the same fashion of a teacher asking a mischievous toddler. She knows the answer , the Litvyaks knew the answer, but both Litvyak were paralyzed by the situation in front of them that the truth was stuck in their mouths.

"No , I did not , please I did not." The Woman spoke truthfully, but Erica was not satisfied at all with the answer.

 **"You know, zere are two kinds of Jews in zis' room, ze Jew who played the accordion, and ze Jews zat did not, VUT knew who did it..."** Erica`s smile began to tear her face and she reached her hand into her trenchcoat and pulled out something silverly and sharp.

It was a big wicked crooked bowie knife , the blade have vivid lines of crooked teeth that looked downright terrifying. The most wicked detail of the blade was the grip. The grip was a iron knuckle handguard , the ones Liberion gangsters used to bash people's brains into juice. On the blunt heavy hint of the murderous blade was none other than the swastika symbol, displayed brightly and wickedly in a unnatural light.

 **"So do you know who did it?"**

Erica drawn the knife closer and closer to the woman`s eyeball. She shivered uncontrollably , muttering "please no" repeatedly, the more she pleaded, the closer the tip was to her pupil. Until the tip hit its limit, and the lady screamed and pointed her index finger at the Litvyaks.

"HE PLAYED IT, HE HID THE ACCORDION UNDERNEATH A CONCRETE SLAB! IT IS NOT ME!" the Woman hysterically screamed.

" **Awww...zat isn't so hard ain't it?"** Erica laughed lightheartedly as she slid the wicked weapon back into her trenchcoat and turned her back away from the woman.

Just when the woman let out a sigh of relief, Erica heard that, her mouth curled into a predatory smile that displayed her canines grotesquely. She snapped her body and sunk her teeth on the woman's neck.

The Woman screamed as Erica bit an artery off her neck with her sharp teeths , then slurp her fleshy veins like spaghetti. As she greedily munch chunk after chunk from that lady, the scream slowly died down. All the Jewish prisoners were utterly speechless at this disgusting cannibalism.

Erica savagely feasted on the woman's corpse , savouring every bit of flesh she bite. Until in the end , a large hole was bitten off that neck, and blood began to leak from the hole like a broke faucet.

As if that was not enough, the deranged Nazi put her hand over the bloody puddle to collect some of the good stuff, painting her palm wet and red, then moaned when she licked her bloody in pleasure.

" **Mmm...taste like chicken**!" Erica chirped as extended a palm towards the guard standing on her right, the masked Karlslandian handed her a cloth and she wiped the blood off her mouth with the hankee, but the bloody splatters were still painted vividly on her uniform.

 **"Now, now vat do we have here?"** Erica said as she studied to paralyzed Litvyak while smacking her lips.

Erica`s guards advanced forward, Father Litvyak hugged her daughter tighter.

"Please...no"

The guard was deaf to pleas, like that poor woman, Sanya's father was tossed right to the center. Erica looks down at him with a hungry smile, observing her prey in every detail possible. She smacked her lips as she decide on where to bite first, the eyeballs or the neck?

Nah...she was going to play with him first.

"Please your honour...I didn't do anything bad , I swear.!"

Erica reached out into her trenchcoat and pulled her bowie knife out again. It was slightly stained with the blood of the women she previously slaughtered . She swinged it back and fro in front of Sanya's Father. His daughter looked at him anxiously while being restrained by a guard, While the other guard was silently standing right beside the murderous midget. It was impossible to tell the towering minions` expressions as they hid their face behind those hideous gas masks, one can only stare into those hollow lens of the masks and guess. The inmates, looked really disturbed , but not daring to look away as it might disrespect their insane captors.

 **"You swear ,** **in Christmas..** **.** **?"** Erica asked in a falsely innocent tone, then she curled back into her iconic sadistic smile .

Erica prowled towards Sanya and softly patted her head, then turned her glowing eyes back to her father.

 **"...In front of your daughter?"**

Cat got Father`s tongue, he don't know what to say.

"Oh vell, then I have to believe you then... **FIND THE ACCORDION!** " Erica yelled , and it took lesser than a minute for the guards to sniff out the instrument that was hidden conveniently underneath a concrete slab.

" **Tsk ... Tsk ...TSK...herr** **DUMMKOPF ! I am so...SO disaapointed in you!"** Erica scolded the older man, who shooked a bit. " **Lying in front of your daughter...and TO YOUR OFFICER...you know you broke our golden rules...Ja?"**

"Bu..but"

 **"And you know what happens to those who broke our golden rules...HmmmM?"** Erica sang, bending forward to Father Litvyak , drawing her face closer and closer, telescoping her sadistic eyes deeper and deeper into the poor man's soul, until he break.

"Please your honour! I just want give some to my daughter in Christmas! I meant no harm! This had nothing to do with little litvyak!"

 **CRACK***

Erica slammed the spiked knuckle of her bowie knife right to the nosebone of the pleading man. Sanya eyes turned as wide as dinner plates as she watched her father fell to the ground and coughed out blood.

" **EXCUSES! EXCUSES!"** Erica screamed at the man showing her blood stained fangs, then it curled into a smile as she turned her attention back the traumatised Orussian girl, who stared back with bloodshot eyes.

" **Little Litvyak is it? Your Father did something naughty today, so he must be punished."** Erica perversely cooed to Sanya as she raised her knuckled Bowie Knife like a sledgehammer.

With another sickening crack, Father Litvyak who tried to stand up fell to the ground again. He gasped as the first thing he saw was the lying corpse of the Nazi`s previous victim staring right into him with lifeless eyes. Then Father Litvyak put an palm over his forehead, to discover that it was wet and red, he looked up to see the madwomen's clawhammer was dripping with sticky blood, thirsty for more.

" **HAAAHAHAHAHAHAH!"**

Erica laughed as she droved the knuckle right into the man`s ribcage. The victim screamed his heart out as wicked iron shattered his insides. He gripped his chest as he rolled his body painfully on the cold concrete ground, hence Erica took the opportunity to stomp the poor man`s spine with her boots and the musician more musical screams were made to entertain the Nazi`s ear.

" **Ja...JA...SCREAM! SCREAM FOR ME!"** Erica cried, fracturing the man`s lower right ribs.

Some inmates lowered their heads, not daring to watch the macabre scene that had turned ugly and messy in mere seconds. The guards stood like statues, hiding their expressions behind those soulless gas masks. Sanya started weeping uncontrollably.

"Papa..." Sanya whimpered

"Sanya...don't look" her father gurgled , spluttering blood as he speak.

Sanya obeyed as she forced her eyes shut, swallowed her tears and looked away.

" **NEIN NEIN NEIN!** Little Litvyak must be educated to **LEARN RULES!** She cannot be like her father... **JA**?" She diverted her attention from her victim for a while and forced Sanya's head back to her father direction. Then continue to find ectasy in bashing the human pinata before her, even if it was not candy that come out, but blood. Yet with each scream from her victim, a twisted smile would tear Erica`s face larger as more and more sweets leaked out...and Erica do have a sweet tooth for sweet blood.

" **YAS, JA...BLEED!** " Erica screeched

So she continued to practice her abuse, she made more maniacal laughs as she bludgeoned the poor father on his chest, ribcage again and finally the limps. She mercilessly crushed the man with her boots as she watch her prey squirm in pain. Not killing him through, not yet, as a woman of science, Erica knew where it would sting most, but not kill. With each strike witnessed, Sanya`s heart bleeds further.

After more crack and snaps , Erica pants as she lowered the knuckled butterknife to marvel at her beautiful artwork. The battered poor man were punctured wth purple and black spots , his right eye was missing and his bruised blistered lips were leaking streams of reddish liquid that would turn on the deranged Karlslandian further. He tried to reach a shaking arm for his daughter, but a glistening black boot stomped it back into submission with a snap.

 **"Oh that vas short, vut you las` very long! Oh vell you know what they sey..."** Erica gripped the handle of the bloody blade with both hands, with the sharpest tip pointed right at the heart of the dying man. **"All** **good things vil'l end eventually..."**

"NOOOOOo!" Sanya screamed

A icy blue light surrounded Sanya as she broke free from the guard`s grasp and dashed to her father`s aid , a shield form right before the tip can sink into her father`s heart. The tip clashed to the bright blue barrier, and with that, a explosive bright flash blinded the room.

 **"NEIN!"**

Erica was knocked off guard by the flashing light , she woke up to find her palms empty, and saw a young Orussian girl standing in front of her, she had the familiars of a black cat and a typical icy aura of a witch. The thirteen year old Sanya Vladmirovna protecting her hopeless father with only a shield, a armament that no longer works against the Neuroi, not to mention a witch like Erica.

"A Witch!" A prisoner cried.

"Fraulien Hartmann, are you alright?" A guard wheezed through his mask as he pulled his superior back to her feet.

" **BAHH! Don't mind me!"** Erica frailed her arms to swipe away the guard`s helping hand, showing no graciousness what so ever. Then the scowl curled back into a blood stained smile as she clapped her hands and advanced.

" **VELL VELL VELL,** **Today indeed ist' a christ'vas miracle! God has sent me this fine...** **resilient specimen!** **"** Erica bent her head and reached out two arms over dramatically .

This unnerved Sanya a bit, so she immediately swiped the discarded Bowie knife that was littered on the floor right in the last minute. With a shaking hand, pointed her new weapon at the advancing madwoman . The guards snapped their MaschinePistole 40s at the little witch.

 **"HAHAHA...Ha..haa"** Erica laughed in response.

 **"She's harmless! Vut' she can be very VERY harmful!"**

"Stay away MONSTER!" Sanya screamed as she thrusted her knife forward.

Erica took a step back and raised both hands in a pretentious manner. The towering guards saw this and lowered down their automatic weapons. The whole dark cabin fell into a moment of silence.

Then the Nazi started to snicker, then her two guards started to wheeze mockingly at the pathetic little Orussian. Sanya stuttered nervously for a while as she once again waved the tiny piece of steel she was holding on dearly.

"S...stay away or this goes into you!" Sanya let out a yell, but it lost its voice, this only turned the Karlslandians' chuckles into hysterical laughters.

 **"Oohh...we have a fiesty one! Oh vell, scared little me will just have to turn around...STURM!"** Erica maliciously manifested a ball of tornado in her palm before slamming her special wind spell on the poor Orussian girl`s barrier. The sheer brute force ram into Sanya like a charging bull.

With that, the petite Orussian`s shield shattered into a million pieces. The prisoners screamed and scurried away as Sanya hit hard against the wall. Cracks spidered all over the wall from the point where Sanya hit, then Sanya slid back to the ground in defeat and let go of the knife.

The world started blackening, voices going to her ears were beginning to get muffled, but Sanya swear she heard her father say this before she blacked out.

 _ **"Stay strong Sanya..."**_

Then the Masked Brutes crackled their automatic weapons on the dying father's torso, the poor man shooked a bit and went limp. Then the silhouette of the sadistic Nazi loomed over Sanya's blurring vision, and stomped her face with a crack.

All lights went out.

...

 **"Where...am I?"**

Her ears ringed loudly as a deafening light blinded her eyes.

A dangling headlamp shone light eerily to the little claustrophobic space that imprisoned Sanya Aleksandra Vladmirovna Litvyak.

A decapitated head of a baby stared right into her soul...oh my god , Sanya thought as she started to study her stomach churning surroundings. Organs in sewer-green prickle jars, and body parts...hands , arms and the heads were displayed on a mouldy wooden shelf on her right hand view. Each one of these body parts seemed too have a human bite mark on it, some even got mawed off badly until it is nothing but a lump of rotten flesh.

Her eyes dartly wildly around, to the right... she saw the bloodily red Swastika Flag draping from the ceiling. Red , bloody and dirty, below the flag was a metal table littered with horror.

There was chains, studs , blinkers , things that you pry pigs eyes open, bolts that you dig into the flesh of cows and sheeps...all were used on human beings as implied from their rusted state, rusted with rotten blood.

The most terrifying thing in this very hellhole were not the torture equipments, were not organs , they were not bloody and rusty...but they were clean and sterilized, way too sterilized. On furthermost right of this four walled hell was a shelf, lined with chemical bottles, test tubes, and below the shelf were stacked with yellowish gas tanks that have the initials " _CL_ " marked on it. A dull leather gas mask grimly sat beside those evil cylinderical objects.

Sanya knew very well what those things were, Chlorine gas tanks, the reason why Sanya and her father never showered, hated showering and feared showering. While breaking stones with a fellow inmate, she and her father heard stories about Karlslandians, tricking poor prisoners to shower. They were not showered not with water, but with lethal chlorine fumes. They died quickly, chokingly until their last breath were choked out of their throat.

Sanya don't want to shower, she don't want to die , she want to escape!

The exit of this personal hell she was in was a staircase leading up, dark and gloomy , it was just one meter away!

She tried to yanked herself up, but she was strapped down like a asylum patient. Her back was forced on something hard and cold , a torture bed . The bed for restraining animals and madwomen. She looked at one of those test tubes that reflected her current state, she was naked, unclothed. She saw her naked self with perfect clarity. She saw , other than the multiple signs of abuse, bruises and scratches, she saw her face, with a purple mark imprinted on her face...yes, she remembered how she got that bruise , that...bitch!

A faint , incessant tapping emanated from the staircase, still dressed in her black Nazi uniform, now wearing a distastefully green apparel to act professional. Still wearing that smug smile and those arrogant eyes, Erica Hartmann walked down the staircase.

 **That...BITCH!**

The bruise on Sanya face itched as she saw the one responsible for that injury. The icy aura of a witch and the cat familiar were summoned once again as the witch`s little hands turned into tiger claws. With a canine roar she launched herself from the torture bed again, not to escape, but to claw at the obnoxious Nazi that took everything from her.

Just to be held back by the torture bed once again.

"Ohhh...someone is fired up today!" Erica chirped as she bent forward with a amused smile, " I like you!"

 **"You...bitch...Pig...CYKA!"** The fourteen year old screamed .

"Mine vine mine! Ist' this how you say thanks to others when receiving Christmas presents? Your father really taught you poor manners, mine vine! " Erica mocked.

"Christmas present?" Sanya asked through grittering teeth, wondering what was the crazed Nazi was up too.

"Ja, my little one, but first∼!" She hopped to the pile of rusted tools and took out a rusty helmet, it looked like a old fashioned scuba diving helmet, but it wasn't a ordinary helmet. Sanya can see the gears, miniature circular saws and all kinds of torture equipments all inside one single ball of copper, a crank was fixed on the top. The whole thing itself was a wicked iron maiden, a Switz army knife of horror.

"∼I need to take something from you."

Erica drawn the thing closer the Sanya`s forehead.

"What are you doing?...Njet ! NJET ! NJET !" Sanya screamed as her head were forced into the apparatus of torture. She choked as a leather strap constricted her neck, fastening her face to this iron fate.

"Do you like it? It is something I made in my freetime∼" Erica sang as she shut the copper visor on her victim and began tinkering with the horrifying machinery.

Inside the darkness of the helmet, Sanya struggled, not only to fruitlessly free herself from this iron prison, and to have a brief idea of what the heck was happening currently. She have no visuals, she can't see anything, all she had was her raspy breath echoing inside the claustrophobic confinement , and the repetitive tinkering above her scalp.

"You see, sometimes using a scalpel , or a saw to extract something might ve messily fun, VUT they always give me "messy" parts, **SO**! I made a beautiful tool that will help me get what I want in sheer perfection! Behold, the beauty and accuracy of the machine!" Erica sang as she made more uneasy tinkering until a metallic " **Ping** " was sounded.

A drilling noise shrilled, blood began to fountain down Sanya's cheeks as she screamed a mixture of her tears and blood out of her left eye socket. The blood ran down from her head to her neck and followed down to naked breast and then to be dripped from her toes. The suffering soul swunged her head back and fro, but it didn't end the deafening drilling of the deadly machinery.

The machine stopped, by this time the whole girl was showered in her own blood. She lowered her head, breathing heavily as the red liquid continued to drip from her toes.

"Oh Velp! It's done ∼"

Erica removed the helmet with a pop. A gush of culminated blood rushed down from the helmet to create a disgusting puddle of red, spreading over the floor like spilled red wine. With Sickening satisfaction, Erica tilted the copper jar of pain to her eagerly stretched palm and something round and slippery rolled off the helmet, a eyeball with a nerve grotesquely sticking out of it, dropped on Erica`s palm with a splat.

The bloodied girl lifted her bloodied face towards her enemy. Where a eyeball should be , was now a empty hole with a fleshy vein dangling out of it. Something in the young girl snapped that day.

"You...bitch! I...will...get you for this!"

Ignoring Sanya, the Nazi madwoman held the eyeball high in the air by its fleshy nerve and dropped it into her opened mouth like a grape. Her molars crushed the squishy ball, a burst of blood leaked down the young Nazi`s lips as she moaned in a twisted pleasure.

"MmmMm! The membrane still retained its nutmeggy flavour, and..." Erica turned her attention back to her victim, whom were already dying of blood loss.

Sanya's vision of her remaining eye began to blur as her body was getting weaker and weaker . She cannot struggle her fierce stance against her enemy, she cannot struggle on her revenge on her enemy. Her death was coming, her death was dragging her down.

She wanted revenge, she need to make her pay! Fate cannot do this to her!

Well, at least now she can reunite with her father and her mother again.

Vladim...

Dima...

Uncle Yaroslav...

Mama...

Papa...

"I am coming" Sanya cried softy as tears ran down her cheeks.

Sanya closed her eyes and accepted her fate, her blue magical aura dimmed as her heartbeat get's weaker and weaker in every pulse.

 **"...!"**

A gloved claw lifted her face up, Erica smiled insanely into the dying girl`s face. Drooling with that hungry grin of hers as she bent her face closer to her victim. Sadism and mad ambition written all over that face as the Nazi breathed.

"You...funny little girl, you really think I would let a fine specimen like you die like that?"

Erica reached into the pocket of her apparel and pulled out something that was glowing menacingly red. It have a polygon shape and the size of a ping pong ball. It was a Neuroi Core. The little fragile gem that is the source of lifeforce of a Neuroi, as well as the thing that gave its kind the physical and technological superiority over Humanity, all thanks to one single gem that is no bigger than a ping pong ball.

"Oh...yes, ever since that alien called Xenin tainted our Earth, I always detested his ridiculous ideals, heh equalism, heh sharing and caring, not fit for the Karlslandian Master Race ! Vut, the natural-born power of a Neuroi , as well as their culture of obedience, is something I respect, important ingredients necessary for the evolution of the Master Race!"

Erica dragged Sanya's face closer to the red polygon sphere, staring into it as if she was hypnotized by its beauty, and then whispered to the Orussian by her ear :

"And with you, I can do great things, and this Neuroi core is the first step!"

Without missing a beat, the Nazi forced the polygon ball right down into Sanya's unoccupied eye socket. Laughing maniacally as the ball like object dug deeper and deeper in the poor girl`s eye socket.

Sanya screamed and struggled once again, but her strength had already left her. All she can do was do weak and pathetic squirms as the polygon object was forced into her skull. Then something felt weird once that core was inside her skull, she can felt her left eye again! However, instead of having a normal vision like her normal right eye, her left vision has a bit of tunnel vision and with a hint of purple hue through it.

Yet...she cannot feel her arms, her unblemished, perfect arms! However, she felt motion emitting from it.

In her horror, on the left of her body , Sanya saw black hexagon spots began to appear from her finger tips and her toes and climb up rapidly to her torso and then to her left cheek like a swarm of angry black ants. Then red , glowing hexagons and scars began to take shape on her corrupted part of her body, glowing and burning brighter than a furnace.

Her left arm began to twist, turn and distort, her small little hand had been molded into a wicked black claw with a red hexagon on the center of her palm . Erica watched with perverted satisfaction as her victim suffered through this torturous transformation.

Her magical aura that was formerly blue, flickered for a while before turning into a bloody red shine. The eerily red light was reflected on Erica`s face, making her smile looked more deranged and dangerous than ever.

Sanya darted her eyes wildly for something reflective, her eyes eventually laid on a transparent glass flask that reflected her state perfectly. She was utterly speechless.

Her whole left body was covered in a black, metallic material that had red Neuroi hexagon patterns and scars carved all over that dark surface in a hellish finish. Her left eye socket, once empty and bloody, was glowing brightly red like a Neuroi core. Her right side of the body was still normal and human, so was her right eye. A line had cut her body into half, cutting away her humanity in a instant.

She became a monster...something that isn't human, nor Neuroi.

" Hmm, I was expecting a full transformation, OH VELL STILL WORKED AHAHHAHAHAHAHAH! MY LITTLE DUMMKOPF SISTER URSULA WAS WRONG AFTERALL! SCREW YOU URSULA ! SCREW YOU! " Erica broke into a insane laughter , benting over, hugging her stomach and crackling.

"She said I am SICK, She said it is WRONG to experiment on children..such ridiculous compassion, a unnecessary social construct that hinders progress! VELL LOOK ZAT HER AND LOOK ZAT ME! I made GREAT progress while she... **ACK***!"

Erica`s celebratory rant was abruptly put to a stop when black metallic fingers constricted her throat in a sudden. Erica looked down to found out that the young Orussian girl had broke out of her straps with her newly gained inhuman strength. A strength that was cursed to her by Erica, such well deserved karma.

Then Erica looked at Sanya's face, she now wears the same hungry, bloodthirsty smile the Nazi infected her with. Strangling her throat with the superior strength the Neuroi was borned with. Then Erica's creation spoke in her voice, once innocent , so full of childish life, now in a low, animalistic, hungry voice :

"Today , you fucking die..."

Erica heard this, the mad scientist gave a satisfied smile .

"Heh...screw you Ursula" Erica rolled her eyes and lost consciousness, with a big triumphant smile plastered on her face.

Then a sudden blast shook the basement. Sanya immediately loosen her grip on the already unconscious Erica as a force yanked the half Neuroi Orussian forwards. The neatly placed chlorine gas tanks rolled front and decapitated head fell of the shelf of horrors.

It was an airstrike...another dropped. The whole basement rocked again as the dust on the ceilings avalanched down. The organs, heads tumbled and rolled down on to floor along with the chemical bottles that shattered once they meet ground. Creating a acidic, hazardous and grotesque mixture of contaminated rotten flesh. The metal table the restrained Sanya began to topple down as well, falling with Sanya facing the ground, giving her a broken nose.

She gasped as she looked up. Erica`s face was staring right into hers, one index finger away from Sanya's nose. The sadistic smile was still there, but the eyes were shut. As if she was having some kind of erotic dreams of cruelty.

She tried to reach for her enemy's face, but the metal bed above her was weighing down on her like a anvil . Erica's face then slowly move away from hers, turns out one of her gas-masked minions helped the coward to escape. Concealed under the iron bed, Sanya watched as the Gas Masked Karlslandian carried his superior with his shoulders up the stairs to safety, away and away from Sanya's sight. Revenge was so close!

A third airstrike quaked the room, a bottle of acid shattered right onto right the pile of chlorine gas tanks. The yellowish gas of death began to hiss out of the tanks that once imprisoned it, the whole room began to be clouded with a yellowish atmosphere of poison, the poison that began to rush into Sanya's nostrils, choking her to death.

She felt it, death rushing into her nose, she was going to die a choking death! No, this can't be it! Sanya's eyes turned bloodshot as she squirmed under her iron bed like a animal, hungrily gasping for clean air, scratching the concrete floor with her new rake-like hand.

No matter how hard she tried, she cannot escape. The harder she tried, the heavier her eyelids get.

 **"Sanya..."**

Sanya's eye lid flickered open once again, her right human eye that was formerly green turned bloodily red and her Neuroi patterns glowed even brighter. A overwhelming power took hold of her body and mind as the voice in her head whispered.

 **"You must carry on..."**

Without knowing, Sanya gritted her teeth ferociously, before instinctively throwing the heavy chunk of steel off of her which now weighted as a feather, rushed to the top of the stair case like a bear and launched herself through the trapdoor of the basement that stood in between her way to freedom.

The door turned into splinters in a instance as her head bashed through the brittle piece of wood. Her eyes still glowed furiously red as she glanced around her surroundings blindly like a cornered animal, her red aura burnt brightly like a bonfire the fire in her soul consumes her.

Then the fire died down as her eyes slowly dulled before returning back to normal, no more rage in there, just confusion...and fear.

Ashes, ashes everywhere. Roles after roles of houses were charred and burnt into a crisp, Trucks , tanks , anti air batteries stood trashed and broken while flames can be seen dancing triumphantly over their corpses.

Their drivers, the Karlslandian soldiers, were littered dead everywhere, leaking red on the snow that Sanya stood on . Some had holes all over their torso, some lost a eye, one lost a head, while most caught fire, melting in the red painted snow.

Sanya looked down, she was standing on top of a torn Swastika flag of the Fascist Reich.

"Hurry up Korbel!"

Sanya snapped her head to the right, a Karlslandian Soldier in his twenties ran desperately for the transport truck in front of him. A driving peeking out from the side window ushered for his colleague to run faster.

He was fast enough to hop to the back of the truck, but not fast enough to escape his grisly fate...

A red hot miasma descended from above to cut the puny truck into half like butter and it exploded into a fireball right before Sanya's eyes. The blacken helmet that used to belong to the man called Korbel flew right to the sky before landing on the snow with a thud. The passenger and the driver inside did not survive.

Sanya slowly turned her back and looked up , a eighteen meter high humanoid behemoth that has the distinctive black Neuroi hexagonical texture covered all from its leg to its torso, standing ominously tall in right before Sanya. Its massive tank gun that was also his right arm, was still trained at burning remains of the truck it decimated . Despite its Neuroi patterns dominating the main body of the metal beast itself, its shoulder plates, over sized boots and the half-spherical cupola which was also its head, were man-made, more specifically, made from Orussian steel that were painted in a grayish tank green, a red star of the Soviet Red Army displayed brightly on its left shoulder plate.

The Bipedal creature reared its single mono eye at the Orussian girl. It lowered its gun slowly and bellowed :

"COMRADES! WE HAVE A SURVIVOR HERE!"

As if on cue, four men burst out of one of the ruined cottages, all donned with the Red army`s signature ushanka and armed with the generic Orussian PPSH-41 submachine guns.

Before they can reach out to Sanya, they paused in hesitation. One of the Soldiers had his mouth agape, the other stared blankly at the naked, bloody humanoid thing that is neither human nor Neuroi. The remaining two decided to train their weapons at Sanya as a precaution, deciding whether they should put the vicious looking creature down or not.

Sanya saw this, she instinctively backed a meter away and growled at the four men. Her human eye flashed red again as her threatening aura flared. Now all four men all pointed their weaponry towards the wild abomination that was blaring her canines in front of them.

"Stop Comrades, she is scared and hurt, there's no need for that." The Giant Neuroi spoke.

The behemoth that nine times the size of Sanya kneeled down in front of her, and again spoke in a loud, yet soothing voice :

"Do not fear little one, we are not here to hurt you." The gentle giant spoke.

Sanya hesitated for a while before dimming her aura, then carefully walked towards the soldiers who also had calmed down thanks to their giant comrade. Eventually, one of the soldier offered his coat to Sanya and silently guided her with the rest of the survivors who were gathered outside the fenced gate of the concentration camp, whom were waiting as silent as the hustling of the winter wind.

Sanya looked at the trucks that awaits her fellow inmates and herself, all had a hammer and sickle sign painted on its hood in red. The soldiers ushered the liberated prisoners to get on the trucks one by one, and one by one they silently complied.

The driver revved the engine, and the whole truck began to make its move. On the back of the bouncing truck, Sanya looked back at the hellhole where she came from, the dreadful concentration camp, now degraded into nothing smoke and ashes, the place that she wanted to leave so badly with her beloved father.

Part of her however, wanted to hop off the truck, and run back barefooted to the smoldering ruins that used to be the concentration camp. Digging through dead bodies and rocks with her corrupted claw and her bruised hand to find the abused body of her father, and maybe her mother, then cry. Crying for her papa and mama to return to her.

Hoping that Papa would teach her more songs of love and joy so she can sing it back to him to show more love and joy. Hoping that in Christmas, her mama can still be there, making a huge pot of porridge so little Sanya gleefully dash to town, to share it to her classmates, to her teachers or maybe stop by the police department, and share some to Captain Yaroslav who would be hiding behind a mountain of paperwork he was working on.

But that is not possible innit?

Prehaps in another life she was still a innocent girl , playing a piano in her birthday, chatting with her friends in a sauna like a princess of the Tsar, or eating a Britannian-Fusoan buffet like a gluttonous capitalist pig.

...

 **"Prehaps in another life..."**

"Lieutenant? You said anything?"

Again, Litvyak stared at the Private awkwardly, who stared back with wide , confused eyes .

"Its nothing"

The Private nodded and continued doing what he was meant to be doing, pretending to forget that he saw his erratic Lieutenant talking to herself.

"Lieutenant, we are here." The Private reported.

The two arrived at the fortified gate of the Soviet camp. A unnaturally huge crowd can be seen congesting the main entrance . To arouse Litvyak`s suspicions further, lots of angry shouting and barking emanated from the mob before her. A gigantic Orussian Ivan Konev-1 class Neuroi mech , the deadliest type of Neuroi beside the Neuroi Witches, was unnecessarily present to take watch at the scene, rearing its eighteen meter tall body and closely scanning the huge group of men with its swiveling mono eye. Commissar Kalashnikov was standing beside the giant, barking orders in between saliva spits.

"Commissar Kalashnikov, what...!?"

Sanya's eyes opened wide and Commissar Kalashnikov nodded distastefully, knowing what his Lieutenant was going to ask anyway and how would she respond to the answer .

"Yes I know Comrade Litvyak, utterly unbelievable!" Kalashnikov scowled.

It turns out there was a pack of wretched Karlslandian cowards who were stupid enough to be in the middle of the angry Soviet division, raising their empty hands high weakly as the Orussian guns trained on them. A gesture that offended Litvyak in every possible way.

Grunting angrily, Litvyak marched towards the brunette witch whom was responsible for the scouting mission, whom was currently standing right beside Commissar Kalashnikov, somebody whom was as displeased with her as her lieutenant.

"I already told you we do not rescue any stray dogs, prepare to suffer what is to come Irina." Kalashnikov whispered softy to the brunette witch named Irina, whose salty sweat had turned into ice beads one by one as her lieutenant gets closer and closer.

"Sergeant Irina, care to explain WHAT, is the meaning of this! " Litvyak roared as she pointed a black finger at the group of surrendered Karlslandians , who shook a bit in her voice, looking at each other with uncertainty.

Kalashnikov silently glared at the little witch with squinting eyes, accusingly crossed his arms and heaved his shoulders. Then shook his head as he walked away.

"Well...we are were spotted by the Karlslandians somehow, but instead of opening fire, they waved the white flag. The leader of the Karlslandian troops said that the fight is a lost one, inside that village over there houses dozens of injured men and children. The Karlslandians do not want anymore unnecessary bloodshed, hence they surrendered. " Irina reported, pity lingered in her eyes as she pointed at one of the Karlslandian in the capitulated bunch.

This Karlslandian was a young brown haired woman with twin tails tied by black ribbons each. The Karlslandian looked up at Litvyak`s face with a pair of tired brown eyes. Defeat written from her soot covered face down to her tattered uniform that still had the bright red swatsika armband sewed tightly to the left sleeve.

A red piece of cloth that was already enough to make Litvyak as angry as a Hispanian Ox.

"Irina...you spared them?"

"Lieutenant, they surrendered..."

"Look around you Irina," Litvyak gestured to the many injured Orussian soldiers around them, some were bloody and hurt, some were bandaged, all were glaring at the Karlslandians with burning hatred and blame . In a distance, Commissar Kalashnikov ordered the non injured ones to line the Karlslandians up beside piles of rather curious lumps of snow.

"I believe you know what is underneath those mountains of snow right Irina?" Litvyak hissed , murderous intentions laced inside her tone.

"In all due respect , Lieutenant..."

"What makes you think, that these animals would be denied of their revenge?"

One of the kneeling Karlslandian frantically screamed something aloud in his native language. Kalashnikov delivered a kick to his torso, causing him to bite snow and dust, whining in pain . Kalashnikov drew his boot back for another kick, just to be stopped by Kylia, the one of the few Soviets in the division who knew Karlslandian.

"Commissar Kalashnikov! He said he just wanted mercy!" The Neuroi-Orussian cried, but the Commissar remained unfazed.

"Mercy, what mercy did their kind shown to our people? They deserved none in return!"

Kalashnikov drew his pistol and nailed a round into the skull of that begging Karlslandian , gasps of horror escaped from the captured Karlslandians mouth. Kalashnikov, turned his head grimly towards Litvyak, even before speaking out his orders, everybody already knew what he was about to say.

"Comrade Litvyak, you know what to do. "

"Yes Commissar," Litvyak turned to the armed Soviet soldiers, eagerness for vengeance were reflected on each and every one of those men`s faces.

"SHOOT THEM! THROW THEM INTO THE PIT !" Litvyak yelled.

Screams tore through the air as bullet holes splotched on the first line of Karlslandians' back, forward their bodies fell into the concealed pit that was used to be covered by snow and brittle twigs. While remaining Karlslandians on the surface, had their jaws fell too as the contents inside the pit was finally revealed for all eyes to see.

Corpses, dozens of corpses were culminated in the pit that was no deeper than two meters and no longer than four meters. The corpses of both Soviet and Karlslandian soldiers were bloated, rottened, defiled , and were leaking creamy fats from its pores , nostrils and from the clits in their milky eyes that stared into the souls of the living. As new dead Karlslandians were added into the dead, their fresh red blood was mixed with the decayed white fat from the yawning dead.

Kylia bent forwards and vomited in disgust at the horrifying scene presented to her. The remaining Karlslandian soldiers panicked and tried to make a run for it, before they can do that, one by one they were already shoved into that hole by the brutal wooden butts of the Soviet Infantrymen. The Twin tailed Karlslandian Woman, who formerly hold tired defeated eyes, stood up and glared angrily at a speechless Irina, who looked back at the Karlslandian with guilt and shock.

"YOU PROMISED US WE WILL BE SPARED! YOU PROMISED US MERCY!" The Karlslandian screamed in Orussian, pointing a finger accusingly at Irina.

Litvyak delivered a punch to her captive`s face, causing her body to fall back onto the snow.

"Hah! You dare to say that after you fascist pigs raped, killed and abused so much of our people after making the same promises ?! You are one disgusting hypocrite, and you expect me to believe the lies you spewed out of that mouth of yours? Disgusting mudak." Litvyak turned her Commissar , who was grimly staring at her the whole time.

"Comrade Kalashnikov! Permission for the use of the Katyusha Rockets?"

Those nine words were enough to kill the fire inside the Karlslandian Twin tails, who fell onto her kneels with crying eyes, begging hysterically to the Orussian Lieutenant.

"NIEN! YOU CANNOT DO THAT! MY LITTLE SISTER CHRISTIANE IS IN THAT VILLAGE! YOU CANNOT DO THIS! WE SURRENDERED!"

Litvyak delivered another kick to the torso of the broken Karlslandian, who hugged her stomach and rolled her body back to the snow in agony, weeping pathetically.

"Please Comrade Litvyak and Comrade Kalashnikov, my team had scouted that village and that village indeed have no capable soldiers apart from the weak and the injured! There is no point in this!" Irina cried.

"Correction Irina, the Village were filled with Karlslandian wretches and dogs only, and we don't rescue strays, we kill them. Lieutenant Litvyak, you have my permission." Kalashnikov blunty said, drawing a improvised cigar from the pocket and lit it.

Litvyak nodded and raised her arm and tightened her throat, but before Litvyak could cut the air and unleash her order, she was once again stopped by Irina, who grabbed her by her arms.

"W...wait! Prehaps they can help us!"

Litvyak just swung Irina`s hands off in annoyance despite her pleas.

"Help us?! They can die for us! LAUNCH THE KATYUSHA ROCKETS! TEAR DOWN THE VILLAGE WITH ITS WRETCHES!"

A nearby Soviet soldier nodded, and parroted his Lieutenant's orders, in less than one minute, a thunderous hustling sound of the Soviet Rocket Artilleries hushed the sound of the wind. In less than one minute, the Karlslandian Village that holds a hundred people, more than half of the population were children, have gone up into nothing but smoke and ashes.

It seemed so surreal, even through Irina could not see the ruined village directly thanks to the obstructing wooden wall, the tower of smoke had gone beyond its height.

Kalashnikov puffed out a blackish smoke from his cigar and nodded nonchalantly at piece of art he permitted, saying "good riddance" just by using his body. Kylia shook her head in disappointment and walked away. It was impossible to tell the emotion of the IK-1 pilot who was protected inside his gigantic mech. The other Soviet men either bears the same expression as Kalashnikov or monotonously returned to mind their own businesses.

Sergeant Irina felt so helpless and guilty , she failed the children and woman that put so much faith in their fathers and brothers who was willing to put aside their arms for peace. Now those children and women were dead , their father, brothers and sons were either also dead, or crying in panick and confusion inside the pit of death. The Karlslandian Twin tails, whom was also the failed leader of the Karlslandians, was now speechlessly staring into the ominous spiral of smokey death and guilt with bloodshot eyes and a opened mouth.

"This Irina, is how you end a war!" litvyak triumphantly screamed, breaking the silence.

The Karlslandian twin tails turned her bloodshot eyes to Litvyak, her mouth have curled into a bloodthirsty growl, showing her fangs that thirsted for revenge. Glaring at the thing that she can hate in all ways possible, the communist, Orussian, half Neuroi thing that murdered her only sister.

"You...you...YOU KILLED CHRIS!"

Dog ears sprouted out of the Karlslandian Twin Tails as she engulfed herself in the typical icy blue aura of a witch. She lunged at Litvyak with all her might, aiming to connect her fist to the left side of the Orussian`s face.

Litvyak, as a witch too , simply raised her Neuroi-red barrier, and the Karlslandian witch found herself slamming her face into the barrier instead of delivering a magically charged punch like how she intended too, knocking herself out instantly.

The IK-1 giant grabbed the defeated Karlslandian Witch with one of his humongous hands, and threw her into the pit where rest of the other trash were. A resounding panicked cry sounded as the Twin-Tailed Witch landed onto a cushion of rotten, flammable corpses.

The silhouette of Lieutenant Vladmirovna Aleksandra Litvyak loomed over the group of doomed Karlslandians. She reached into her trenchcoat and pulled out a Molotov Cocktail. The deadly improvised grenade that was made only from gasoline, a glass bottle and a rag , was capable for a punishment of a thousand flames.

They watched helplessly as Litvyak simply wrapped her Neuroi hand over the rag of the cocktail, and ignited it into flames with her red glowing hexagon palm.

The Karlslandians knew what was going to happen next, some closed their eyes, accepting their fate while some continued to plea, refusing to accept reality. The Witch, stood her ground and blared her teeth at her executioner, showing one final act of defiance at the merciless Orussian monstrosity.

"Damn...you , DAMN YOU!" The Witch cried.

Litvyak slammed the bottle of fire into the pit, igniting the flammable fat of the dead into a fiery halo along with the living Karlslandians. Irina watched in horror as she saw Karlslandian men screamed and danced in the flames as the fire started to eat away their clothes and flesh.

Screaming their life out painfully as their bodies turned black.

"This is not war...this...this is murder." Irina croaked before walking away.

Inside the pit, the Twin tails swallowed a mouthful of air and looked up the sky, waiting for the hellfire to consume her. It's her fault that she convinced the division to surrender, it's all her fault she deserted the fight against the communists , and she claimed herself to be a true Karlslandian soldier? What a joke, god will not forgive her for this sin, her sister Chris will not forgive her for this sin, her men who trusted her will not forgive her for this sin.

"Barkhorn?"

Gertrud Barkhorn turned to her right, a twenty-year old boy in military uniform stared into her soul. He smiled weakly as he did a salute and cried:

"Its a honour serving you Kapitan." The boy said in Karlslandian.

Gertrud smiled and saluted back,

...

...

and the flames took them all...

...

...

 **"...!"**

Elia IImatar Juutilainen jolted up from her bed , panting exasperatedly. Her eyes adjusted slowly to the darkness of her room. There was no fire and no smoke. From her windows she can see the Britannian Moon bathing her bed with its calming light. Her Orussian lover, "Sanya" Vladmirovna Aleksandra Litvyak was cuddling comfortably right beside her, already returned from her night mission.

The Suomish Seer of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing heaved her shoulders as her sweat cooled beneath her scantily clad sleepwear. "Just a nightmare," Elia muttered to herself as she let her body fall back into her bed.

What was that dream she wondered, it felt so real. The screams of war, howls of pain and anguish, but what was it really about? Who was screaming there? She cannot remember as everything in that dream was so blurred and misty!

Ughh! What could it even mean? At this thought, Elia scratched her ivory coloured hair with both hands frustratingly.

"Elia...What's the matter?" asked Sanya sleepily.

Elia turned to see her girlfriend leaning on one elbow, rubbing her eyes.

"Its nothing Sanya, Just a..." Elia yawned "...a bad dream."

"Oh...ok" and the Orussian introvert landed her head back to the pillow .

Elia looked at Sanya with a smile and softly kissed her on the cheeks, getting back to her bed as if nothing had happened.

...

 _ **Chapter End**_

...

 **info**

IK-1 (Ivan Konev) Mobile Suit

Heavy Type Mobile Suit

Nation: USSR

During the technological trade with the Neuroi`s Equal Hive, the Mobile suit is one of the greatest achievement out of that project. A deadly mech that was powered with a Core and equipped with the armament that is the answer to the witches' shield , one of the main reasons that made them "the shield of humanity". One of the most common type of Neuroi mech used by the Orussians from 1935 to 1940s is the IK-1, named after the General Ivan Konev.

*Based off NewTypeAuthor346`s gigants.

...

 **character info:**

Private Sekrit Ivan Tovarish Suka

class: Neuroi Merger, Medium Tankman

Nationality : USSR

Affiliations: The Red Army, The 3rd Shock Army

Borned in Stalingrad , Sekrit isn't the best learner in school, but when putting parts together, Sekrit was a ace in it. Hence in his teenage life, he worked as a mechanic in his small town in the big city of Stalingrad. Things took a big hit on his life when the Nazis bombed his city into trash, killing his whole family in the brink of a eye. Driven by Sorrow , Sekrit started to drown himself in Vodka while telling dubious stories about his six girlfriends to his fellow tankmen comrades , whom many were as drunk as him.

*Based off Nikolai Belinski from Cod Zombies

...

Private Kylia Hexo

class: Neuroi Witch, close air support

Nationality: USSR

Affiliations : The Red Army, The 3rd Shock Army

Being a Neuroi immigrant to Onega, Young Kylia wasn't so welcomed by her kindergarten classmates, hence she found companionship in learning and reading, making her the quickest learner in her class. In her free time, she would head to the town library to read about history, science and including foreign languages and even religion, the two things that the Communist Party frowned upon. Eventually her liking towards religion and languages made her into a Christian believer and a eager but discreet learner of christianity and languages beyond Neuroi and Orussian. Her learning came to an halt when the Karlslandians invaded Orussia .

...

Private Irina Svetlana

Class: Witch, Scouting

Nationality: USSR

Affiliations: The Red Army, The 3rd Shock Army

Driven by patriotism and the will to protect her family who was still alive hiding in the dwellings of the Ural Mountains, Irina conscripted to the Red Army at the age of 20. A pacifist by nature, she tried her best to avoid killing most of the time, as such, she was disrespected by many of her colleagues in the 3rd Shock army other than Kylia , whom shared similar beliefs and Sekrit and his tankmen friends whom were too drunk and lazy to give a care.

*Based off Chernov from Cod Waw

...

Commissar Mikhail Kalashnikov

Class: Political Commissar

Nationality: USSR

Affiliations: The Red Army, The 3rd Shock Army, All-Union Communist Party

Kalashnikov was born in Kurya, Altai Governorate as the seventeenth child of the nineteen children of Aleksandra Frolovna Kalashnikova and Timofey Aleksandrovich Kalashnikov, who were peasants. In 1930, his father and most of his family were deprived of property and deported to the village of Nizhnyaya Mokhovaya. He was attracted to all kinds of machinery, but also wrote poetry, dreaming of becoming a poet. The mechanic skills he gained from his affinity with machinery led him to conscript into the Red Army as a T34 mechanic, while his Oratorical skills he gained from his talent in poetry and his natural gift as a leader allowed him to rise up as a Commissar of the Communist Party.

*Based off ?

 **XXXXX**

 **Author`s Notes**

 **Special Thanks to :**

 **NewTypeAuthor346 for allowing me to borrow his Gigant idea from his fanfic, Gundam Assault : Witch Universe, be sure to check it out!**

 **and to :**

 **Dragonheart51 for helping me to beta read and edit the grammatical errors, big help!**


	5. The Bitter Disease (Full Chapter)

***Warning Mild Torture Scene***

 **...**

 **The Bitter Disease**

 **...**

 **XXXXX X XXXXX**

 **Vichy Gallia** **, or Fascist Gallia** **, Some Hellhole In Orleans**

 **L.B**

 **Day 1,**

When I was still a little tyke, I would always play with dear sis Wilma in our private backyard with the other boys from my grade after school. Playing catch , hide and seek and the roleplays, the best kind of play ever. The most common play we would be playing would be either Witches versus Neuroi, or Knights versus Vikings.

As Britannians, the knights would naturally be the good guys, heroes in shiny armour, holy and Jesus-believing, crusaders. Compared to the Vikings, the stereotypical baddies, foreign, barbaric, bearded, brutal, does a lot of pirating and plundering and probably only knows doing that, and of course, the knights are the only hope of the good guys against these bad guys. So, sometimes we pretended to be Vikings , while the others pretended to be Knights, fighting each other in a holy war for honour with wooden sticks and slingshots.

In a traditionally sexist Society such as the Britannian Society, it was queer for some girl like me to always play as the Knights instead of either a damsel in distress or a Viking witch (The role Wilma was so familiar with), this was because I had good classmates and a good sister, bloody hell I missed them...

Oh and I am rather good at what I am playing as, I does the best war speeches, swing my sword the flashiest, and able to valiantly not give in to the Vikings despite the "interrogations" they did upon me , oh those torturous tickles!

I am brave! Honorable! Hence I joined the Military just to prove those Sexists that they are wrong about females, to prove that we are not inferior, not cowardic, not weak, but I was wrong, I am weak, and I am a coward.

It was then I knew how wrong I were and how right those Sexists were when I _**GAVE**_ in to the tortures did upon me by the real Vikings, or the descendants of those Vikings , the Nazi Karlslandians, BEFORE they practiced real torture! In a nutshell, I betrayed my Homeland and agreed to spill the beans to the Karlslandians. Not so brave now huh?

So why did I surrendered for anyways? How did it come to this? Is it because it was due to something that directly concerns my current starving situation in my dark, bleak cell with no food and no water? Or is it because of something more noble? like "Please stop toying with those two Free Gallia resistance laddies that just won't stop yelling and screaming." so I surrendered?

I surrendered because I want my clothes back.

So Imagine the face when Strumbannfruher Gertrud Barkhorn made with her charred, rotten face when she heard my answer.

Its so embarassing, embarassing to be tied to a iron pole naked without my underwear. I feel too violated when I am smudged in dirt, looked at by young Karlslandian men at my naked breasts. Even through none of those men had oogily eyes on them, but instead, dead soulless eyes that tells me there was no lust at all, they watched me because it was their job.

Oh, and here we have Strumbannfruher Gertrud Barkhorn, the Queen Vikingess herself. About her face earlier...that was no sarcasm , no hyperbole, no nothing but a blunt direct description. The moment I was caught and thrown into this hell with my Gallian mates, Barkhorn was the most terrifying thing I saw. Dressed in a typical black Gestapo uniform, wearing those white gloves covered the blistered charred part of her hand, and her face, oh god her face, it looked like someone had roasted it with a flamethrower. Patches of rotten, reddish-brown flesh dangles on her left face and her right jaw. The right side of her face looks rather repulsive and melted and exposes half of her human teeth, along with an milky right eye-ball. , it was like she was constantly smiling maliciously on her marred right... She looked like one of those zombie monsters you see in horror movies except the one in front of me was very real and alive.

Her voice, was more frightening than her looks, she spoke so monotonously and rasping. She was literally a zombie, blindly following whatever her Reich orders with no questions and no emotions, except hatred. When she hissed "So...what will make you talk?...", it sent shivers down my spine.

Nevertheless, we reached a mutual agreement, my clothes for my patriotism and dignity, what a fair trade! So, I did gave the Karlslandian the radio codes, and they returned me only my short skirt, panties and sweater, but not my scarf through, the one that my beloved Wilma had sewn for me the day before I got captured , because they were afraid that I might commit suicide with it. Oh, and there was one more lovely condition to our agreement, after one week I would be sent to a concentration camp where I will die more painfully.

Well, at least I got back my clothes, a piece of mouldly bread and a bucket of water as compared to the two Gallians whom were just a wall away from my room, crying "Viva La Gallia!" hysterically all night until Krieger, one of Barkhorn`s minions, had to come into their room and beat the poor laddies into submission.

 **XXXXX X XXXXX**

∼ **.Chateau d`lf un hotel.∼**

 **#103**

 **Still in Vichy Gallia, in a Hotel in Orleans.**

 **L.B**

 **Day 2**

Can you believe it? This place I am being held in, is actually a hotel. A unlit building with wooden planks nailed on every window of almost every room is actually a hotel ! Well, that explained why there were discoloured baby blue wallpapers everywhere in my... guestroom. Only when the Jerries finally ran out of actual papers for me to confess on that they had to dig up scraps, and then I found out that this was a hotel.

I am now writing on the first scrapped paper the Jerries...excuse me, ( Krieger really do not like that word), Karlslandians gave me. It`s shocking, the grandeur ∼Chateau d`lf un hotel∼, where only rich , fashionable blokes once dwelled, had been corrupted by the Nazis into such a bleak place of torture. Then again, they twisted the Romantic Gallia into a Vichy hellhole too. HELL! They turned their own country into a Orwellian Police state that was ten times worse than the Godless land of the Soviet Orussia.

Yesterday I collaborated so obediently with the Karlslandians that they decided to bring me to see the other captives. To give the other more rebellious ones a good role model to follow, saying "if you don't resist like this dog , we will treat you as good as this bitch here". So Barkhorn guided me through the damned carpeted walkway of Chateau d'lf un hotel, with a pistol in one hand.

Now then I realized, this hotel is named after the prison from the famous novel the Count of Mount Cristo, where the main protagonist, whom is a Gallian, Edmund Dante , was unrightfully imprisoned because his friend backstabbed him. Then he escaped, managed to get rich and powerful and vengeful, and killed that snitching friend.

When I entered the room where the two Free Gallia rebels were. The first one had short Cheshire hair and blue eyes. From the looks of her bruised , blackened face, poor bloke must not have it well in this hell, no wonder she looked so lifeless. The more high ranked, the other Gallian in blue with long blonde hair had Edmund Dante written all over her. Those bespectacled eyes of hers were hateful and vengeful. Dear God, maybe she is Edmund Dante, and I am that snitching friend!

However I know that blonde Gallian was not Edmund Dante, but Perrine H Clostermann, while the Cheshire haired one was called Amelie something, I don't know her last name. Yes, I gave the Karlslandians their names, I shall give them mine too, Lynette Bishop, the cowardic , useless snitcher. You happy now Krieger?

When Barkhorn announced my obedient collaboration with her lot. The blonde haired Gallian, stood up from her sitting position and jabbed a furious finger into my soul, screeching : "YOU DISGUSTING TRAITOR!" in perfect english.

Krieger, all armoured up in his Neuroi-core powered PanzerSoldat-III Hartmann powersuit, with one oversized gauntleted hand, he gripped Perrine by her throat and slammed her face back onto the dusty floor. Perrine struggled bitterly as Krieger continued to press her down. Barkhorn bent her marred face down to the Gallian, looking more dead than ever, she hissed:

"You and your friend haven't eaten for more than one day, a few more hours later you both would be dead by dehydration. I can assure you, Fraulien Perrine H Clostermann, having your organs shut down one by one, having your brain melting into mush, is not a good feeling. So I suggest you to save yourself, and your friend, simply by collaborating with us."

Perrine looked up at Barkhorn`s rottened eye and spit a jet of blood onto the sickening white ball, causing the Nazi to stutter back and roar in pain and rage. I have to give it to you, Perrine was very brave back there, but very foolish.

Barkhorn yelled out a tirade of Karlslandian Vulgarities as she ordered Krieger to hold Perrine up while she whipped out a silver knife, ...I don't want to describe what happened next, it was so...like the Liberions always say...so fucked up.

Yet, Perrine still haven't cracked, but Amelie did. She cried and cried as she hugged her abused comrade. Amelie promised Barkhorn she would give up her share of info for her friend`s survival.

Perrine croaked before fainting : "No...Amelie"

Amelie still insisted, Barkhorn hence walked away from the Gallians' cell , her gloves covered in red, still gripping tightly on her blood dripping knife. Krieger guided me back to where I belonged. I turned to look over my shoulders, I saw Amelie ripping out a piece of her clothing to bandage Perrine`s wounds while wailing into the abyss.

XXXXXX

∼ **.Chateau d`lf un hotel.∼**

 **#1** **56**

 **Lynette Bishop**

 **Day 3**

I finally met Barkhorn`s second little helper, turns out to be a young, bespectacled silver-haired woman called Heidemarie. Whom was standing so close to me that I felt uncomfortable, but I can say, she is way better than that cranky brute Kreiger. Thank god I dont have to see that PanzerSoldat man for a while! Although there were times when Krieger, not in his ridiculous armour, sneakingly visiting Heidesmarie while Barkhorn wasn`t around, saying smoochy smoochy things to woo her, and... a blushing Heidemarie would shyly do the same to him.

Those were the times when I can really get to see Krieger's face as that face would be mostly behind a intimidating Iron Gas mask (or helmet) of the PanzerSoldat-III Power suit . Krieger is actually a blonde board-shouldered hulk with hypnotising blue eyes and a impressive square jaw, no wonder Heidemarie fell for him. Then I looked at the Swastika armband that constricted the man`s left arm, his masculine charm evaporated immediately before my eyes.

So, now Heidemarie guarded me as I write now, time to time I would chat with her. Since I am just a lowly prisoner with no hopes of escaping, and even if I do, it would be out of the frying pan and into the fire. I would be court-martialled for treason by the Allied Forces. Therefore, Heidemarie would not mind to share some of her tales to me.

One of the most intriguing things I learnt from Ms H is how Strumbannfruher Barkhorn got that face of hers. I am right about someone burning it into Yorkshire roast. I am wrong about the flamethrower part through, it was a molotov cocktail instead.

Gertrud Barkhorn also had a sister just like me, except hers was only ten years old, and dead, dead in the ruins of Seelow , holding a charred teddy bear on her death bed. Gertrud was stationed in Seelow until the Orussians stormed it. And guess who was leading that Orussian Division? The Infamous "Volk" Vladmirovna _**Litvyak**_ , the best anti-Soviet postergirl that the Liberions used to criticize Stalin`s cruelty in the Suomish-Soviet Winter war , the same loony that unnecessarily scorched a whole stretch of innocent Suomish countryside with Napalm, the same monster the conducted the execution of a one hundred Suomish prisoners of war , just for the sake of drawing out one Suomish sniper. Yep , that Volk Litvyak.

So it was no surprise that the Litvyak`s men blew up the whole place into nothing but ashes , killed all the Karlslandians there, Nazis and non-Nazis discriminately. Miraculously leaving Barkhorn as the only survivor, with her faced charred into mush by Volk herself.

How she escaped always remained a mystery, all Heidemarie knew was that after the Soviets left Seelow, The facially scarred Barkhorn walked back to ruins of her village to find her sister, only to find her buried under a heap of ashes, her headless body still clutching to her teddy. It was only when Barkhorn walked three feets more, she found her sister`s decapitated head lying on another pile of ruins, with a expression of shock and horror on her face before she died.

Barkhorn hugged that head tightly, crying into the air, she cried so hard until she ran out of tears and emotions, leaving a empty soulless husk behind. She made a vow that, from that day onwards she " _will not show mercy to the enemy_ ", she " _will not show weakness ever again_ " , and shall she meet Volk ever again, she " _will avenge her sister in the name of Justice!_ " Heidemarie said. And that's how the evil , soulless, bitter Gestapo Barkhorn was borned!

Then, " _again_?" What was that word all about, " _again_?" Does this mean the inquisitive, brutal Barkhorn shown mercy and weakness to the Soviets and In return, they killed everyone and roasted her face? Does it mean there was a time when Barkhorn was someone else nicer than her inquisitive Hauptstrumfruher self?

I am scared, really scared, if this is just a cruel cycle of revenge? Everybody knew what is the story behind the Soviet brutality on the Karlslandians, it was merely and act of revenge, a way the Orussians believe it was an act of justice for the horrible things the Karlslandians did upon them. Maybe that was how Litvyak was borned, then because of Litvyak, Strumbannfruher Gertrud Barkhorn was borned...dear god, if Barkhorn killed me, would the disease of bitterness and revenge infect my big sister Wilma too?

How many more little sisters must die in this war and how many bigger sisters and brothers will become a Barkhorn or a Litvyak? Is there a cure to this cancer?

That doesn't matter, as Strumbannfruher Gertrud Barkhorn was currently behind Heidemarie and myself as I write. Casually reading a fashion magazine about some funny looking countryside Karlslandian dresses while Krieger was having fun tearing out stubborn old Perrine`s fingernails with a pair of tongs.

For some reasons, I felt Barkhorn was looking at me instead of the magazine.

 **XXXXXX**

∼ **La Clemente'∼**

 **Lynn**

 **Day 5 or 4 or 7?**

How long has it been since my fate was sealed in this hellhole? I don't know, the next day after my last account, Kreiger banned me to write for while. So I spent the next few days or day alone in my claustrophobic cell. I lost track of time when I don't write, lost track how long I had left in the little week Barkhorn gave me to live.

So let's get back to what happened today.

This place used to be so fabulous, they even have a concert choir! I am writing on one of their music notes that they probably used for performance. That explained why was there a gigantic huge stone courtyard at the back of this gigantic building where a grandeur stage carved from what it seemed to be marble was built at the center of that area of stone. On that stage...erected a guillotine.

That day, Strumbannfruher Gertrud Barkhorn, Heidemarie and Kreiger in his PanzerSoldat-III armour with another PanzerSoldat-III guard herded me, Perrine and Amelie to the eye scorchingly bleached courtyard. Spending too much time in the dark, the sun almost killed my eyes. I wish it does, so I don't have to see that towering guillotine that cast a shadow over my face, foreshadowing my fate.

The Nazis apparently had soaked all the info they needed out of me and Amelie, we were not much use to them anymore. So The PanzerSoldat-III pair gripped both of our wrists and tied them together with a rope while Heidemarie jabbed a needle of phenol drug into our necks. That was a courtesy of the Nazis, to make us feel less fear and pain. Still, it was not enough for the Gallian, Amelie squirmed and screamed while Perrine cried as she saw her comrade being dragged away from her. Poor Perrine, barking and twirling her body like a mad dog, until one PanzerSoldat have to do something with her.

Ten minutes.

We had to wait while they prepared this and that. The Karlslandians threw open a gate to the lower lane to entertain passers-by. Kreiger was slowly pulling the murderous blade of the guillotine higher and higher. It had been used recently, blood still on the blade, dripping down on the marble ground. We stood tied together mutely, and I thought, They will make me watch. They will kill her first and make me watch. Then they will kill me.

I told Amelie my name and asked for her full name, but she did not answer.

Five minutes.

The other PanzerSoldat man had already battered Perrine into silence, using a metal gauntlet to hold her head on the ground, forcing her to watch the death of her friend. Perrine gritted her teeth in between silent , hateful sobs.

The churchbell rang.

They cut the cords that tied us together. They pulled her forward and I did watch – I did not look away from her face. It was all I could do.

She called out to me just before they pushed her into position on her knees there.

 _ **" It is Planchard ! Amelie Plan-"**_

The blade descend upon her neck, and Amelie Planchard`s head rolled off the stage and the iron curtain closed on the tragic life of Amelie Planchard.

It's my turn now, Krieger grabbed me by the neck and dragged my head onto the wooden pillow. I cringed as I felt the lower part of my neck was wetted with Amelie`s blood. I panted and panted, I looked around and round, but I can't, Krieger held me so strongly that the only direction I am looking at was the opened front gate of the lower lane, where poor Amelie's head rolled to.

A innocent woman walked passed that gate , she looked down and saw Amelie's bloody head. Poor woman covered her mouth and screamed out loud and scurried off, crying .

Poor bloke

Then a new figure walked in front of my vision, and that was Barkhorn, looking down at me, looking...sorry?

Then one of the most surreal thing happened in my life occured. A Karlslandian soldier rushed in from that gate and handed Barkhorn a paper... first time in forever, I saw the Strumbannfruher Gertrud Barkhorn, cracked a sincere smile...

 **SWISHED!**

Kreiger released the guillotine lever, and the bloody blade cut the tip of my ponytail away, but my head did not fell.

I looked up and saw Gertrud, with a blue magical outline of a Witch enveloping her, holding the guillotine blade with her palm single handedly , still keeping her eyes on the mysterious paper she was currently reading.

"Strumbannfruher?" Krieger wheezed through his mask.

"The girl lives, orders from HQ..." Barkhorn said.

Then a dazed Krieger released me from the guillotine, and I was leaded back to the ominous darkness of the Chateau d`If un hotel , passing the other PanzerSoldat man whom was still restraining his captive. Then that captive craned her neck and glared at me and Barkhorn.

Barkhorn once again appeared in front of me, but this Barkhorn wears spectacles, had blonde hair, and is not a Nazi. Dear...god, it was actually Perrine, I never seen eyes so bloodshot and bitter, those burning vengeful glares of hate. I looked behind me and saw Barkhorn again, then I looked back at Perrine, and then back at Barkhorn...

I can't tell who is who,

but I can tell that the bitter disease had claimed another victim.

 **XXXXXX**

 **Vichy Gallia**

 **Lynette Bishop**

 **Day 5 apparently**

It was apparently the fifth day since I am under the custody of the Nazis. Five days I spent, I supposedly had two days left, then Heidemarie informed me that I had a week day more all thanks to Barkhorn's grace.

I still don't get it, Why on earth do she want to spare me? What use do I have for the Jer... Karlslandians anyways? I vomited out as much codes as I could, I really don't know what to write.

"May I inform you that it was because of the Strumbannfruher's grace that you are still breathing today. So I suggest you to do your part in our collaboration, because Strumbannfruher Gertrud Barkhorn would not like to proceed with **physical** motivation."

Heidemarie said this, for the tenth sodding time.

I KNOW HEIDEMARIE YOU JERRY! SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP! DAMN YOU AND THAT BRUTE PISH OF SHITE BOYFRIEND OF YOURS!

Oh yeah, Heidemarie, remember in my last, last account I accidentally revealed Heidemarie`s little steamy affair with Kreiger. Apparently it is against Gestapo regulations to fraternize with another colleague, just like smoking , which Heidemarie also engaged in. Hiding cigar butts inside the flower pot that was placed right in front of my cell, Cehroie Brand, classy (Hah! I did that on purpose Heidemarie!). For a no funny-business woman like Barkhorn, she would not let such insubordination get pass her, hence I don't think she would let Kreiger and Heidemarie off that easily. That explained why Heidemarie became so salty with me after that day.

Heidemarie now guarded me lesser, so I have to see angry Hans Kreiger`s 55mm (about this thick...I guess?) plated face more often. Giving me robotic grunts and angry looks with his lens for stopping him seeing his gal so much. Although there was times when Heidemarie visited Kreiger by using excuses like operating the radio set that was placed outside my cell, right beside the flower pot of cigars. Heidemarie was apparently a night witch, intercepting signals from unsuspecting Resistance radios with her magical antennas.

She looked so focused in her work as I watched green glowing antennas turned from green to red , red to blue , and back to green. With her eyes closed.

So I decided to prank on her for a bit.

"ACHTUNG ! FRAULEIN HEIDEMARIE, HEIL HITLER!" I screamed.

Heidemarie catapulted to her feet and threw herself into a forty-five degree salute that must have nearly dislocated her shoulder.

Oh, that was comedy gold!

Although the fun ends as fast as how Heidemarie recovered when her Nazi-ly militarily stoned face turned redder than a tomato. Well, it would be no surprise that she then angrily tore off her gloves and smacked the thrill out of me . She smacked me so hard until my face was red with my blood and I was knocked over.

When Kreiger held me up by my arms, Heidemarie smacked my face for a few more joyful times just for the sheer hell out of it.

What a lovely star-crossed couple.

 **XXXXX**

∼ **.Chateau d`lf un hotel.∼**

 **#565**

 **Fascist Gallia**

 **Lynette Bishop**

 **Day 8**

Even if I ran out of radio codes and names, I am apparently a good decoder of encrypted poems , someone that the Karlslandians still needs , and would not kill yet. Then again, can't Heidemarie the night witch do it? They don't need a useless little snitcher like me anymore! Why would Barkhorn still let me live? It doesn't make any sense!

Well, today I finally found out why.

So today everything went pretty normal so far, Kreiger and his other PanzerSoldat mate were torturing Perrine again, Heidemarie doing her radio thingy, I am decoding poems and Barkhorn was sitting right next to me, doing her paperwork.

Eventually we both got bored of our work and Barkhorn started the conversation.

Did you know that Barkhorn asked me if I've read Goethe. She has been chewing over this idea that I can 'buy' time in exchange for bits of my soul and she wondered if I likened myself to Faust. Nothing like an arcane literary debate with your tyrannical master while you pass the time leading to your execution.

I proven to be quite the literate, a literate who pleased the Strumbannfruher with my knowledge from William Shakespeare to George Orwell. I can tell that she was indeed impressed by her nodding.

Even though later she lowered down her head and gave the blank wall in front of us a sad, disappointed look.

"My sister used to read them too, reading such books in such a small age." Barkhorn sighed without a hint of emotion.

...Dear God, that was why Barkhorn want to keep me alive, did she really broke herself back in Seelow?

Just a wall away, I can hear Perrine screeching hysterically like a vicious madwoman. Not screaming in pain like before, but aggressively barking and howling insults and vulgarities in every breath of agony.

Eventually Perrine would lose her voice in the end. When Kreiger or any other tormentor leaved Perrine alone, in one hour or less , she would break down into pitiful mournful sobs, releasing the pathetic cries of pain she bottled up while mournfully mouthing Amelie's name in the dark. Like a sad banshee wailing, wailing loud enough for every Nazis and prisoners to hear, but when Kreiger, Barkhorn , Heidemarie or any Swastika-wearing blokes entered her room, She would bark like a angry dog again.

Poor bloke, still refuse to give up hope innit?

 **XXXXX**

 **Ruined Gallia**

 **Lynnette Bishop**

 **Day 9**

The last poem I decoded was actually from Wilma! Dear god, all these times she and the Company was looking for me! "Poodle", the name of the missing (captured) liaison officer were scribbled here and there, with a targeted location they would like to check, but what good does that do anyways? That poem I decoded was already quite outdated, the date of operation on that poem had already been long passed. Even if they did managed to rescue me, I would be killed by my own my countrymen for treason. Treason is a unforgivable crime punishable by Court Martial.

Imagine the face Wilma and her mates from The Company made when they saw me, writing papers for the enemy. I can already saw it, Wilma`s face of anger and disgust before raising her revolver which was meant to kill Nazis, to kill me.

It was hopeless for me, the hope in Wilma`s poem was like a carrot, laced with gunpowder and poison and was tied on a stick, always unreachable, yet it seems to be so close! Sadly Barkhorn cannot see that.

Yesterday, two buffy PanzerSoldats , one of them was Kreiger of course, grabbed me by my arms and threw me in a dark room where Barkhorn was, arm crossed, sitting on a chair with a overhead lamp dangling in front her, the only light source of this damned bleak room.

Once I was forced onto a wooden stool, I heard the cocking of a pistol clicked behind me, and the lovely barrel of the luger were pressed to the back of my head again.

Turned my head to the other bleak corner of the room and what do you know? As usual , Heidemarie was mixing her colorful potions of pain, what a talented little chemist Witch.

This routine was already getting old.

I looked at Strumbannfruher Barkhorn with dull eyes while she gave me furious ones.

"Poodle..." Barkhorn wheezed out my codename.

"...Company..." She continued, cracking her knuckles.

"and finally...Wilma, mind to enlighten me? Fraulein Bishop, or shall I call you...`Poodle`?"

Congrats, She had found out.

I scraped my hair back from my face, and holding it in place with one hand, straightened my shoulders and clicked my heels together, too tired by the Nazi shenanigans. I said coldly, in Karlslandian.

"What proof do you have that I am London's Liaison officer with the Gallians?" I asked back even through I knew the answer.

Barkhorn`s face turned whiter than the paper I am currently writing on. She spoke breathlessly : "You were caught in eleventh of October in 1945 along with the other two Gallians rebels in Cherie Inn. One of them I would like to remind you, is dead, you saw her die yourself. Intel reports that the Resistance was making contact with their Brittianian allies. The information from our sources states that the Gallians were plotting with the Brittanian-based saboteur group , the Company, to sabotage several of our facilities in Orleans."

She bent forwards, her facially scarred face drew closer to my yet unblemished one.

"They sent one Liaison officer to contact the Gallians in Orleans, their operation was planned one day after the eleventh of October. The officer`s name was called "Poodle". "

"Such coincidence, the dates and the location...so why shouldn't you be "Poodle"?"

"Poodle`s papers are all forgeries in any case, they cannot prove anything." I simply said .

Barkhorn does not seemed to be convinced, she continued to stare into my soul, something that I already had sold to her.

So I paused, and breathed in and - breathed out - and stood up, then advanced on her, our nose almost touched, not afraid of that empty gun behind my head. I let go of my hair and looked up at her, hair dishevelled , all doe eyes and vulnerability. I asked in Karlslandian, in a voice of wonder and hurt , 'What is your sister`s name?'

Barkhorn retracted her face away from mine, her expression relaxed, she was in a daze.

"Christaine," The Nazi Inquisitor answered instinctively before widening her eyes and looking down , the unburnt parts of her face blushed with redness.

I fell back to my postion and laughed out hysterically.

"See?! I don't need acid ! I don't need electricity ! I don't need carbonic ! All I need to do is to ask a question , and you answered it ! " I laughed at her, and I continued laughing.

Before that mate who wields a empty pistol or Heidemarie want to do something physical with me, Barkhorn raised her hand and ordered them to leave. With much hesitation, the two left, leaving the room for us two only. I silently looked at Barkhorn , I had stopped laughing , but still standing taller than the sitting her.

"Sit down."

"What does Christaine think about about your war work?"

This time she stood up, turns out she was taller than me by a million heads, enough to cover my face with her shadow.

"Sit down" she commanded me this time, using her height.

And I obediently sat, staring into her right blinded eye that was so ghoulishly white that it glowed in her towering shadow. Even if her lips were closed, through the burnt hole on the side her right face I can still see the exposed rows of fleshy teeth chattered as she spoke.

"Christiane knew nothing about my work, she will never know , she is innocent till death." She said softly.

Then the towering blackcoat herself turned her back on me, looked up the ceiling and sang :

.

Es gibt ein Haus in Neu-Berlin,

man nennt es Haus Abendrot.

Es war der Ruin vieler guter Jungs,

von mir, mein Gott lebt ich not...

.

...Hätt ich meinem Anführer zugehört

Ich wäre heute Daheim

war jung und dumm

war ein armer madcheb

auf dem Abweg geführt und gemein ,

.

Sagt meinem kleinem Schlößerlein

das Sie mir nicht nachrennt

Soll meiden das Haus in Neu-Berlin

das Haus Abendrot man nennt!

.

I stare deadpanned at Barkhorn, who just sang in front of me, and it was beautiful. Barkhorn slightly turned her face back to me, this time the electric bulb of the overhead lamps had shone light on her left, her uncharred, unblemished , still humane side of Gertrud Barkhorn.

And I saw the face of a sad older sister with sorry , guilty and regretful eyes, she looked too much like Wilma.

.

There is a house in New Berlin

It is called House Sunset.

It ruined many good guys

Of mine, my God, I lived in misery

.

If I had listened to my Fruher

I would be at home today

I was young and stupid

I was a poor girl

Lead to the wrong path and mean.

.

Tell to my small sister

That she shall not run after me

She should avoid the house in New Berlin

that is called House Sunset.

.

That was what she sang,

But Christiane Barkhorn ran with her to Seelow innit? The house in the New Berlin. Gertrud didn't follow the typical Nazi way her Fruher taught : kill and fight and die. She showed weakness, she showed possibly kindness, the correct way of humanity , but the wrong way which caused Gertrud`s misery. That's how Gertrud Barkhorn got ruined.

I looked at Barkhorn...I saw my future, I saw Wilma`s future.

I am a bloody idiot! Why did I run after Wilma`s path to the house of the military! Why did I even sign up for this?! I thought of the good guys I ruined, Perrine, Barkhorn, Wilma and the poor late Amelie - All because of me

I could only lower down my head in shame and regret.

"Poodle, if you have confessed sooner, you could have safe yourself a great deal of suffering." She said.

"I have nothing to confess, I spoke the truth , I am not Poodle, not anymore." I said honestly, head still lowered, not daring to make eye-contact.

And it is the truth, Poodle was a ignorant, egotistical, stupid idiot who was so full of herself. Now , I am not her. If I did see her , I would yell at her, scream and her , and tell her NOT TO BE A BLOODY HERO WITH A FOOLISH HOPES AND DREAM!

Proving those sexist wrong? Becoming a war hero? Dreamer, one sodding bloody dreamer. This is the sad truth of hopes and dreams, powerful and cancerous and dangerous. Barkhorn, this time saw my honesty.

"Very well Lynette Bishop, you have redeemed me, thank you." She said, then bowed a bit and left the room using the door behind her.

I said nothing, and left the room through the other door, where Kreiger, Heidemarie and another Karlsland officer waited for me. Then lead me back to my cell for me to regret by myself.

 **XXXX**

 **Gallia**

 **Lynnette Bishop**

 **Day** **14 or 15?**

First I sold my dignity, then I sold my body.

Since the Nazis have nothing to with me today, they have me to do labour. Although forced, I am still willing. Today Kreiger dragged me to the basement kitchen, where a old crooked cook awaits for me be his assistant in the dark.

My Job? To peel potatoes for the soup the chef was going to make for the Nazis. As he turned on the stove, I looked at the luxurious liquid boiling inside that saucepan. Boy, don't I want a sip, I thought as I peeled the potatoes while having my leg chained to a gas pipe. I never knew leg irons were this uncomfortable.

So again I made a deal, this time with the chef. Again I reached a mutual agreement with someone, three teaspoon of soup for my body.

No, I will not get pregnant, the boney old goat only fondled with my boobs as I did mentioned my affiliation with Strumbannfruher Barkhorn. So the sexual assault did not go out of control. I cringed as I felt his long fingernails scratched my breast as he watched with a drooling face.

Yes I had fallen this low that I have to chose between a Nazi inquisitor and a perverted chef.

So after that, I shrunk back at a corner, sipping warm potato soup on a small teacup that will kept me fed for properly a day. I havent ate probably for half a week I guess! My condition was at least better than stubborn ole' Perrine I guess.

"Vart doing are you?" Some Jerry said in broken english with a gruff male voice.

And what did you know? It was Heidemarie and Kreiger , the lovely couple who really disliked me, happened to walk by, seeing me eating their food. Great , I think you know what happens to someone who ate Nazi food, Krieger grabbed me by the throat and dragged me to Heidemarie`s chemistry lab of torture.

So I used the Barkhorn scare on them again, this only made Heidemarie laugh maliciously.

"Strumbannfruher Barkhorn is not here today, so she ordered me to uphold the rules here -which you had broke , you fleeting telltale." She growled.

So I screamed a lot as Heidemarie electrocuted me badly with electricity, then washed my hair with kerosene, then have Kreiger pluck out two of my teeth, and I haven`t ate with my injured mouth for a day.

XXXXX

 **Gallia**

 **Lynnette Bishop**

 **I don't care what day it is**

Perrine kept barking , then cried, then BARKED ! And CRIED AGAIN! EVERY BLOODY NIGHT!

Can't those Jerries get it? The Gallie WILL. NEVER .TALK! She is way too stubborn and persistent. Everyday after Amelie`s death would be the same, Nazis torture Perrine, Perrine barked at them in defiance, then Nazi left , Perrine cried nosily at night. Perrine may not had broke, but I did, I BLOODY DID. Every night I have to tore out chunks of my hair, (YES, It had became this brittle) just to endure her shenanigans.

So I jumped on my feet , and banged my fist on the wall that separated our cells , and screamed on top of my lungs in her language.

"LIE! JUST BLOODY , FUCKING , LIE TO THEM! STOP BEING A SODDING BLOODY HERO! JUST...FUCKING...LIE!"

Perrine still shrieked and wailed.

"LIE! DIDN'T YOU HEARD ME YOU STUPID PIG? LIE!"

I banged the wall harder , a glob of my saliva splat onto the wall before me.

She did not stop.

My bloodshot eyes darted left then right, then I tored out a loose iron pipe from the brittle wall beside me and banged it against the copper door knob of my cell hysterically. Then screamed "LIE ! LIE ! BLOODY, SODDING , FUCKING LIE!" With my tears continue to ran down my face.

And I got a reaction, but it was not from Perrine...

The door opened in front of me , and I fell forward. Hands still holding onto the rusty iron pipe . I looked up and saw Kreiger , dressed in his PanzerSoldat-III armour looking down on me. He picked me up and held me blinking in the sudden bright lights, and dragged me to some random room where Perrine was. I tried not to look at the wretched girl, who had also been plucked from her room like just me.

And there was Barkhorn, in civilian clothes, more precisely in one of those tight-fitting countryside Karlslandian dresses I see in her fashion magazines, a red Dirnl dress. She was wearing a half of a metallic dark fake-face opera mask to conceal her facial disfigurations, sitting in a cloud of acrid smoke like Lucifer himself (no one smokes when she is around, I don't know and don't want to know what they were burning). With that concealing face mask she was wearing, the Karlslandian woman was quite the looker, more like a sinister femme fatale, which she was in that very hour.

She gestured her subordinates with her eyes, and a PanzerSoldat forced me on my kneels. She let me stutter and shake under her shadow for a while, before she spoke.

"You adviced something to your fellow prisoner didn't you? I don't think she heard you. Tell her again."

I looked at the crippled Gallian, she still looked at me with hostile eyes. I looked back at Barkhorn and her lot, then shook my head, not sure what kind of sick games she was playing this time.

"Go to her side, speak to her in the face , and make sure she hears you this time, make sure we all do." Barkhorn clarified and Kreiger pushed me forward with a metal gauntlet.

I almost fell onto my former comrade, but I manage get a hold on myself with my hands.

Perrine was still curled up pathetically in the shadows, she slowly began to turn her body to my direction. Dear god...she looked horrible, she lost all her fingernails, revealing the yellowish infection-riddled flesh underneath. Her bloody eyes shown that sleep was something that was taken from her as well. Those bloodshot , violent, vengeful , bloodthristy eyes of hers scares me.

With her injured hand , she covered the multiple burnt marks and bruises that vandalized her formerly noble body, and then she turned her face away again, her soot caked long hair covered one of her eyes.

I hestiated to get close to someone this dangerous, but I decided to play along nevertheless, as the group behind my back was far more dangerous than the lone Gallian in front of me. I uneasily pulled my face closer to hers, then whispered softly to her ear,

"Just lie, save yourself."

Perrine turned her swollen lips towards me and spit on my face.

"I don't think she get a great deal of your advice, tell her again, this time...loudly." Barkhorn said.

"LIE!" I screamed .

This time Perrine spoke, her voice hoarse and raspy, but she tried to speak. She croaked with a venomous smile : "Lie to them, is that what you had been doing all along, lying?"

I retracted from Perrine speechless, all anger I had with her had evaporated in a instant, replaced with nothing but shock and guilt. There was a moment of silence , I really don't know what was happening, what kind of games Barkhorn was playing on the poor Gallie? Then , Barkhorn answered directly to me, with balant disinterest :

"Answer her."

My eyes widen with angry realization.

The anger came back all of a sudden, not at Perrine this time.

"You bloody hypocrite ." I snarled at Barkhorn, she raised a eyebrow at my sudden statement.

"Don't you ever lie?! Then what the sodding hell did you told to Christiane when she asked about your Job?! "

She did not reply.

I stood up, and jabbed a finger through her chest.

"Oh I know...YOU FUCKING LIE TOO!"

All the other Nazis were taken aback by my sudden outburst. Perrine, scanned her eyes disinterestingly around the room before closing her eyes, taking the opportunity to rest. But Barkhorn stayed silently emotionless, but her face paled very grimly.

With one shaking hand, she removed the opera mask, revealing the ugly, scarred , rotten face of hers. Her protruding white eye stared into my soul, then the skeletal teeth inside the burnt out hole of her right face chattered ,

"Car..."

Her left eye twitched

"bon..."

She crushed the face mask with her clenching hand.

"nic..."

Her Subordinates looked at each other uneasily, then Barkhorn dropped the crumpled mask on the ground and stomped it.

"This woman have the filthiest tongue of all the women in the whole of Europe, wash her mouth clean with carbonic." Barkhorn hissed and turned her back on me .

They held me down, and I struggled. I watched as I saw two men rushed into a room with a cart of chemical bottles. I continued to struggle as I saw two young Officers argue about the correct dosage of acid they were going to chug down my throat. I screeched :

"Look at me Strumbannfruher Gertrud Barkhorn, LOOK AT ME YOU SADISTIC LIAR! Look at me now and enjoy my suffering! This is not your work, I am not a enemy agent vomiting information that can get your arse promoted, I am just a bloody Britannian girl who is screaming insults at your dead sister! SO ENJOY IT AND WATCH IT YOURSELF! Think of Christiane! Think of Christiane and WATCH! "

Barkhorn raised a hand, and the Nazis stopped whatever they were doing.

She couldn't do it.

I gasped with relief.

Then she looked over her shoulders, with her blinded right eye.

"Tomorrow , after she had eaten, find Heidemarie, she knows how to prepare the phenol."

"Coward ! Coward ! " I cried with angry tears , "Do it yourself, DO IT NOW IF YOU HAVE THE GUTS!"

"Get the bitch out of here" Barkhorn hissed softly, and the Jerries pulled me away.

XXXXX

 **Leaving Gallia soon.**

 **Lynette**

 **Day...**

The Pen and Paper lies in front of me as usual, my hands trembled as I picked up the pen. _**Al∼**_ Great , the pen was already low on ink, just like my days here alive. I looked at the wall beside me..thirteen scratches, one more scratch and my time will be up.

I took a sip of iced water and phenol, my mouth felt refreshed, just like the sky outside the window above me. I see a blue sky with white clouds. It's beautiful, just like hope. I climbed on top of my desk and peeked out.

Through the window , I saw lots of trucks, lots of Karlslandians, all armed with black guns. Then I saw barbed-wired walls and bloody red Nazi flags draped everywhere. It was so ugly.

I crawled back down to my cell, disappointed.

"Cough"

I looked behind me, and saw the Strumbannfruher herself, arms crossed , looking at me grudgingly.

"What, you are going to punish me for looking outside the window now?" I said in her language, taking a sip of my ice water.

"No, I am here to collect your papers."

I turned my eyes on the rough surface of my wooden desk.

"They are not war intel, they are useless to your work , just like me."

Barkhorn walked into my room, and placed a new cup of ice water on my desk.

"No, they are useful to me , " She said, then she looked at the wall that was so full of markings and scratches, then sighed.

"and you still have something that I would want to know." She interrogated me, the sunlight from the window basked her face in a warm light. Barkhorn gingerly grabbed one of my accounts, and raised it in front of me.

"Did you lie?"

I looked at her and smiled bitterly, "No , I did not."

And it was an honest statement.

Barkhorn let out a tired huff, and she took out her silver knife. I looked at her dully, I am not scared anymore, not scared to get humiliated, not scared to die.

"If you want to kill me now, you can do it, it will not change my answer."

"So do you really want to die?" Barkhorn questioned me, making me confused.

So I didn't answer her.

"Tell me, more about your bigger sister, Wilma."

I lowered my head, and balled my hands into a fist.

"Your Sister functions in Orleans, imagine her finding you here, now , dead , how would she feel?"

Tears started streaming down my face , I know the answer, she knows the answer.

Barkhorn advanced towards me, bent her face closer to mine, and said, "Is that really what you want?"

I looked at the wall beside me, spidered with stratches of bad omens. I used to be afraid of the scratches, scared of what they meant. Now, I am not afraid, such fear seemed so foolish in all of a sudden. The sunlight from the window shone onto that wall, there was one more missing scratch on it.

"No, that is not what I want, I know what I have to do."

Wilma will not find me, she will never find me dead, so I just have to die somewhere alone.

Barkhorn understood my meaning, she used that knife of hers not on me, but on that wall. With a grating sound of metal meeting concrete, Barkhorn carved a fresh line on the wall, fourteen scratches.

Fourteen scratches, my time should be up, but tonight, I am still allowed to sleep peacefully.

 **XXXXX**

 **Leaving Orleans**

 **L.B**

 **Day 14, Judgement Day**

It was a dark stormy night, the roads should be safe from the bombing of the Allied Airforce. Three transport trucks were used to ship all the prisoners that were imprisoned in the Chateau dlf un hotel. Some to another Gestapo department in Europe, some to concentration camps, my stop.

The Chateau dlf un hotel is no longer safe, risky from the devastation of Allied bombs. So Barkhorn , Heidemarie and Kreiger decided to join in to the ride to get reassigned elsewhere. They shared the same truck as me and Perrine, the only female prisoners under them.

We both were forced to wear these weird chained shackles with some sort of magical runes scribbled on them, probably to prevent Witches to perform any funny business. I guess they were not taking any chances innit? Then we are forced to sit on these crate-like seats wearing these shackles . (I don't complain much about that as Kreiger, Barkhorn and Heidemarie too sat on them.)

Perrine still looked horrible, silent, wounded and angry. Barkhorn looked apologetic, Heidemarie looked emotionless while I cannot tell the expression of her masked boyfriend.

I am still given the luxury of pen and paper through, reward for my shameful collaboration, I would like to write as much as possible. My last moments, now is a good time reflect, good time to write as the driver revved up the engines, and the truck started to make its move.

It seemed so funny, nobody how much am I a coward , how much I collaborated, I am still going be sent to be killed in a place of nowhere. A ordinary coward would whine and complain how unfair it was. For me, it seemed quite fair, not having Wilma finding my corpse, infecting her with the dreadful bitter disease, is a blessing to me.

This was the only act of bravery I commited in my fourteen day stay here.

Then again, I could act like Perrine, who was sitting right next to me in this bouncing truck. I could be as brave and foolish as her, in the end the results would still be the same. At least the people who recognize me as a hero, a martyr .

I looked beyond the landscape, our truck had passed a countryside, and it looked beautiful. It had green fields, grape vines and alas, all bathed in nourishing sunlight. Then our truck passed a dark tunnel, and the illusion had lifted, the beautiful sun had been replaced by a roaring thundercloud. I saw tanks, trenches, barb wires , Nazi flags , and fortifications.

Everything here is just a tragic illusion, Barkhorn used the veil of intimidation to conceal the sad, weeping bigger sister in her. Perrine used her bravery to conceal the girl who was crying in pain and agony. And I ... I am the biggest trickster, to myself that is.

Oh God – if I stop writing now they will take this paper away, all of it, all my stories. Then what comfort will I take with me to my execution? What comfort for any of us?

Sigh*

Then again, all I have done is buy myself time, the time to write this. I haven't really told anyone anything of use. I've only told my story.

But I have told the truth. Isn't that ironic? They sent me because I am so good at telling lies. But I have told the truth. Liaison officer? Enemy agent? What a joke.

I am finished now, so I will just sit here writing it again and again until I can no longer stay awake or someone takes the pen away. I have told the truth.

 **I have told the truth. I have told the truth. I have told the truth. I have told the truth. I have told the truth. I have told the truth. I have told the truth. I have told the truth. I have told the truth. I have told the truth. I have told the truth. I have told the truth. I have told the truth. I have told the truth. I have told the truth. I have told the truth. I have told the truth. I have told the truth. I have told the truth. I have told the truth. I have told the truth. I have told the truth. I have told the truth. I have told the truth. I have told -**

 **...**

"WRITING STOP! "

Kreiger shouted in broken english as he snatched away the last pieces of comfort his Britannian captive had. The Brit looked at him monotonously, then lowered her head and covered her face silently with her hands

"There is no need for that Kreiger, " Barkhorn said dryly in Karlslandian.

So with a grunt , Kreiger returned the stack of papers back to the Lynette, who continued writing "I have told the truth" mechanically without stopping, until she can no longer stay awake or when she finally run out of papers.

Kreiger glared at the broken Brit for a while before looking away.

With that, truck fell into a bouncy silence as the Karlslandian transport truck were moving towards a narrow rocky road up the ominous Gallian cliffs of Orleans.

A lightning hit the end of the road, but missed the convoy of trucks. It caused a minor avalanche of rocks to roll pathetically off the cliff and down to the dense forest below , still missing the leading truck, which was Barkhorn's one. Still, it was a warning shot.

The trucks continued their advance, this time there was a downpour. Some Karlslandian passengers peeked outside their trucks and looked up. A thunderstorm loomed above the three-truck convoy with a bad omen. There was some uneasy gasps and chatters inside many Karlslandian trucks.

Then Perrine laughed.

Everybody looked at her, even Lynette, who shook her anti-witch shackles to look at the erratic Gallian. Perrine saw this, and laughed harder.

"A lightning followed by a rain then followed by a thunderstorm, I see god is punishing you all for the sins you commited you Nazi scums." Perrine sneered , raising her shackled hands and pointed at her three fellow Karlslandian passengers.

Heidemarie, who was sitting next to her Gallian captive, uneasily caressed the crucifix pendant she was wearing while casting a ugly glare to Perrine. The silver haired Karlslandian clenched her fist tightly, restraining herself from hitting her shackled , foul mouthed prisoner.

"Ohh , so you do believe in Jesus, that's cute, even Jesus will not forgive you for being a total scum back in that Hotel. I can tell, five minutes later the lord will strike you down with a lightning - ",

Heidemarie slapped Perrine shut, she stood up from her seat and slapped Perrine again and again, producing more defiant laughter from the rebel. Barkhorn stoically watched , Kreiger made no reaction, Lynette , glued her eyes blankly on her stack of papers, writing the same phrase on her stack of paper over and over again, but faster, until the pencil nib snapped.

Heidemarie stopped slapping, she breathed in a mouthful of air and calmed down.

Pop!

A raindrop splat on the standing Karlslandian`s silvery hair, she looked up and saw a hole . Soon, more water bombarded the truck, flooding the metal floor uncomfortably wet. Lynette gripped her papers tighter, not allowing them scatter on the ground and get soaked. The five passengers watched as the dirty liquid escaped from the entrance of truck and washed down to the road.

Heidemarie sat down, she looked at Perrine , who was still shaking from the Karlslandian`s impulsive assault. She looked behind her, the headlights of the truck trailing them were shone three meters away, and the blurry rain had obscured it further.

Heidemarie sat down, then she noticed was wrong, very wrong.

A tiny streak of red leaked right next from her seat, then drizzled down to join the rainwater flood. Heidemarie eyed the trail of blood with wide eyes and then shuddered. The blood trail came from none other than the Gallian, who just had broke her thumb.

"Five minutes up," Perrine sang and her shackles fell with a clang.

Before anybody can react, a blue outline flash out of a sudden from the Gallian, then the just-revealed Witch had arcs of lightning shot out of her like a tesla coil. The dangerously wet truck lighted up with blinding violet sparks, shocking everybody inside with the sudden electrocution.

"TONERREE!" Perrine continued screaming, but her voice was drowned out by the surprised cries her other victims on the ill fated truck, which started to sway in multiple directions without control, causing the other trucks behind to stop.

A lightning bolt striked down from the sky and smite the glowing truck in a flash, covering everything in a electrifying blue for a moment.

When the Panzersoldats and Karlslandians soldiers arrived to the scene, the truck was gone, leaving nothing but a towering smoke and soot. The Karlslandians tried their best to find the truck and the bodies, but to no avail.

...

Meanwhile, in the beautiful mountainous landscape of Romagna, a flock of Seagulls soared the blue skies gracefully. Those lucky birds had flown over colourful countrysides, towns , cities and forests, a natural blessing to such a small country located in very south of Europe. Where the weather is mostly just right, with its share of sunlight and freshy sea breeze.

So the Bird grew tired of flying, it perched itself on a road sign to take a small break, then started its daily routine of bathing its feathers under the beautiful sunlight. Only to find there wasn't any.

A huge shadow consumed the bird and the vast landscape, then the tempest rained down irrationally upon the mountains of City Roma. Lightnings roasted trees into fires , creating a violent light show of violet sparks and angry flames.

The Bird, unfamiliar with this unnatural occurance, did not flew away to safety as to the Bird, the roadsign of Roma was the safest place in the world for the gullible bird to perch on. So it just craned its neck and studied the unholy vortex swirling in the sky above with curious black eyes.

Then a huge lightning bolt struck down and something black came out of bolt, then came tumbling down the cliff, ready to steamroll the bird and its sign alive. In a panick, the Bird swooped out of safety and the black rolling thing smashed the roadsign off of its place, then into a nearby forest.

After a loud resounding crash, a flock of crows squawked and flew out to the sky, Migrating to somewhere else even through it was too early for them to do so.

...

Strumbannfruher Getrud Barkhorn flicked her eyes open wide. Her pupils moved slowly to the right, then back to the left, and it seems that sky was black and stormy just like before. With a grunt, she sat up from her sleeping position .

She was sitting inside a foxhole, wearing instead of her uniform, she wore a red Dirnl dress. Using a pool of stagnant water next to her, studied her reflection and discovered all her facial scars was gone, her blistered hand, the hole on her face and her eye...all gone, she looked beautiful again. Then she studied her surroundings, a gasp of horror escaped her lips.

She saw ruins , ashes and smoke and snow everywhere. Burnt down tanks, bayoneted corpses of poor Karlslandian soldiers, Empty PanzerSoldat armours were scattered all over the barren winter landscape .

Barkhorn mechanically stood up and walked , even through she have no idea where she was going, her legs moved on their own.

She stomped on something soft, she bent down and began to dig her hands through the snow, and discovered that the red and white flag of her Fatherland, were buried and defiled underneath the snow. She dropped the flag back to the ground with trembling hands and she mindlessly continued her journey down the graveyard of snow and men.

She reached the Village, glass shards and more charred ruins greeted the Strumbannfruher grotesquely. She said nothing, then she continued walking for reasons even she herself don't know.

Her eyes widen when she reached a certain cottage that stood out from the others. She gingerly opened the front door.

A swirl of flame washed over her face and Barkhorn screamed, frailing her arms in a pathetic attempt to defend herself.

She flicked her eyes opened, and saw a headless body standing in front of her. The headless body stood eerily, blocking the flames from completely engulfing her. Barkhorn stared at the ghostly figure before her. That thing was two heads shorter than her, but was tall enough to cast a shadow that to consume Barkhorn`s entire body.

" _Sis...?"_

Barkhorn uneasily looked behind her , and let out a cry of horror as tears streamed down her face.

Her sister, Christiane Barkhorn, or rather her head stared into Gertrud Barkhorn`s soul with hollow eyes. The mutilated head floated to the same height as her sister, blood leaking from her neck like a broken faucet.

The head hovered closer to her sister, who backed away in fear.

" _Sis, why did you left me to die?"_

The head flew closer, more aggressively, leaving a trail of red, murky blood as it flown.

 _"Sis, you promised me you will be back !"_

"C...Christiane, I am so s... sorry, " Barkhorn mouthed, then two arms grabbed her by the waist. The older Karlslandian screamed , as she tried to break free of the headless corpse`s grasp, but to no avail.

 _ **"LIAR!"**_ The monstrous head scowled hatefully, black liquid began to leak down from the eye sockets and mouth as it flew closer and closer to Gertrud`s face.

 _ **"You are not sorry, but you will be,"**_ Christiane hissed.

The head of Christiane Barkhorn opened her jaws so wide that her rotten cheeks began to tear. Then, outpour a vomit of oil from Christiane`s mouth to Barkhorn`s body.

The crude flammable liquid stained Barkhorn's dress and face, painting her in patches of inky black. The fiery halo that surrounded her lit her up instantly like a matchstick. Barkhorn danced and screamed as a blur of red and yellow swirled blocked her view.

Barkhorn watched with horror as her skin smothered and blistered into a sickening reddish-brown. While her clothes...began to char into darkness as Barkhorn kneeled down inside the torturous flames of her guilt.

Slowly, her clothes turned completely black, into a polished leather black as it began to extend and morphed into a new shape. Soon, Barkhorn was no longer wearing a red Dirnl dress, but a black Gestapo trenchcoat and cap , her blistered hands were coated with a pair of white gloves, a black Karlslandian cross dangles from her collar, while the red Swastika armband took form on her left arm.

In her kneeling position, she raised her face that was half concealed by her visor of her cap at the decapitated head of her sister, revealing her iconic rotten white eye and her exposed skeletal teeth from the in melted her right cheek.

With that she murmured mechanically : "Don't worry Chris, I will avenge you..."

And the hell fire consumed her.

...

Gertrud Barkhorn again flicked opened her eyes, gasping in horror. Instead of a stormy sky and halos of fire, this time, a canopy of trees shield her eyes comfortably from the burning sunlight above. Little rays of light did got pass the shield of leaves and green, but luckily missing her eyes, acting as a improvised friendly candle of light , warming the sleeping area of the shell-shocked Karlslandian blissfully. The Strumbannfruher, stood up from her lying postion and slowly studied her surroundings of bushes and jade leaves.

She turned her head slowly to the right, and she found Heidemarie and Kreiger, the latter still in his intact power suit , lying face-down on the grass unconscious, but still alive. Her ill-fated truck laid flipped and broken, with parts and glass shards littered everywhere, making the beautiful calm atmosphere around her a mockery of her current situation. To make things worse, all her two prisoners were missing from the scene.

Barkhorn stomped the grassy ground with her boots and marched to the hull of the truck, and she found the driver, still there on the wheel, with a rusty metal sign cleaved on the poor guy`s bloody forehead. Barkhorn blink stoically at the scene, then with her inhuman strength, a perk of being a witch, she removed the metal sign from the dead man`s head and tossed it on the ground with a clang.

Blood splurted from that private`s head as he fell back to his seat, with a expression of disbelief and shock before he died. Barkhorn shut his eyes with her palm and whispered : " I am sorry." in Karlslandian, even through she knew the dead Karlslandian cannot hear her.

Her attention shifted back to the discarded sign, and the Nazi furrowed her eyebrows as she read the peculiar roadsign. As a high ranked Gestapo, Barkhorn was trained in many foreign languages, Gallian, English, Orussian even Fusoan. Even through it had been so long since she practiced Romagnan, she can still read the simple words written on the piece of dirty metal that lie before her feet.

501st Joint Fighter Wing,

Roma

10km North,

Now what the hell was she doing in Roma?

 **XXXXX**

 **xxx**

info :

PanzerSoldat-III Hartmann

Infantry Mobile Suit

Nation: Karlslandian Third Reich / Nazi Karlsland

Right before the Second World War, due to the combined efforts of the Imperial Neuroi Hive and the infamous Hartmann Group, the most powerful research branch of the Karlslandian Third Reich, Karlsland successfully harnessed the Neuroi technology to complete with their Soviet Neighbours. The PanzerSoldat series was created out of Karlsland`s technological achievement of the Neuroi tech, a shrunken down mobile suit to patrol the streets of Karlsland or its occupied territories. The PanzerSoldat-III acted as a police mobile suit, powered with a Neuroi core, armed with a MG456 miasma cannon, it is the perfect armament to cause fear to the pesky resistance who dared to defy the Third Reich.

Based off NewTypeAuthor346's gigants and Wolfenstien`s UberSoldaten

...

Character Info

Hans Krieger

Nationality: Nazi Karlsland

Class: Supersoldat Enforcer

Affiliation: Orlean Gestapo

Strumbannfruher Getrud Barkhorn`s most trustworthy assistance, loyal ,buff, strong, not very smart, perfect Aryan feature of being blonde and blue eyed, and seemed to have an affinity with the PanzerSoldat-III suit. Hans Kreiger was assigned as Barkhorn`s right hand man after Barkhorn mysteriously returned from Seelow to serve the Reich again. Not afraid to use violence, and not afraid of death, Hans is Barkhorn`s perfect hammer to trample over any who did funny business in Barkhorn`s territory of Orleans. Hans flaws, other than his thinking, was that him having a secret affair with one of his colleagues in the Orlean office.

...

Heidemarie w Schnaufer (World War)

Nationality : Nazi Karlsland

class: Night Witch

Affiliation: Orlean Gestapo

Born in Calw, located in southern Karlsland, which not far from the national border with Galia. Heidemaire's magical power manifested itself during her childhood and, since her night eye was quite effective, people expected much of her future as a Night Witch. However, because she could not control her night vision ability during her childhood, she was forced to live constantly in gloomy indoors. Incidentally, her parents were into the wine business and she used to make their gloomy wine cellar into her playground.

At 10 years-old, she was matriculated in a witch development institution and given a education that included how to control her ability. Though her night vision ability would no longer activate accidentally, the damage previously done to the optic nerve could not be restored even with magical treatment, so she usually wears glasses with a very strong prescription.

Eventually, Heidemarie as a Witch, will be conscripted into the Karlslandian army due to Hitler`s intense conscription in preparation for the war. Heidemarie did not joined the Luftwaffe, air force, but joined the Gestapo instead due to her ability as a night Witch. Heidemarie can intercept numerous radio signal from the underground resistance, communists and from anyone who had broke the oppressive laws of the Reich. Making her a dangerous tool of surveillance for the Gestapo Secret Police. Thanks to her help, Barkhorn caught over hundred rebels , all either gets shot or sent to a concentration camp.

*Strike Witch Heidemarie W Schnaufer`s Alternate counterpart

...

Amelie Planchard (World War)

Nationality : Gallia

class : Witch

Affiliation : Free Gallia

Born to a farming family in Normandy, in Northwest Gallia. As the first witch in her family line, she was sent away to a national training institute where she lived alone, away from her family, a difficult experience for such a young girl. During the Karlslandian invasion of Gallia, she joined the Free Gallian Forces with Perrine H Clostermann, the two formed a close bond together.

*Strike Witch Amelie Planchard`s Alternate counterpart

...

Lieutenant Sanya "Volk" Vladmirovna **Litvyak** (World War)

Nationality : USSR

class : Infantry Witch, Neuroi Hybrid

Affiliation: The Red Army, Third Shock Army.

Having to witness her mother separated from her, seeing her father tortured to death right in front of her just for playing an accordion in Christmas, and finally having a Neuroi core stuffed right into her skull, transforming into a monster that was neither human nor Neuroi, all thanks to the Karlslandians. Vladmirovna Litvyak , sustained herself through that unadulterated hatred she has with the Karlslandians, growing up into one of the most brutal and notorious Red Army Officers serving under Josephine Stalin.

Litvyak fought in the Winter War against the Suomishs and there she committed the Red Scorch of Suomus and the Execution of a Hundred. Where Litvyak scorched the whole countryside of Suomus with Napalm and executed a hundred prisoners of war just for the sake of drawing out one single Suomish sniper whom had taken out fifty of Litvyak`s men that day.

In Karlsland, her orders were clear, kill all Karlslandians as much as possible, for they are not allowed to surrender. As no Fascist animals shall be denied of their revenge.

When criticized of her war crimes throughout the war, she would say : " The Geneva Treaty was written by the Capitalist and Capitalists only, no point following a useless piece of waste paper."

*Strike Witch Sanya`s Alternate Counterpart

 **XXXXX**

 **Author`s Notes :**

 **Disclaimer : " I don't Elizabeth Wein`s Codename: Vernity nor Strike Witches and its characters (Aside from my own Altered Versions and OC)**


	6. Bad Omens

**Chapter 3 : Bad Omens**

 **...**

 **"Caesar recognized the Omens, but he didn't believe they applied to him." - Nate Silver**

 **...**

 _"It`s beautiful isn't it?"_ Elia IImatar Juutilainian said with a puff of icy breath , puffing her blushing pink cheeks as she looked at the fluffy snow white landscape of Suomus, her majestic homeland, a paradise of snow and ice.

She turned her body around like a top, observing the frozen lakes , flowers and hills with eager eyes, spreading her arms out to welcome the tranquil embrace of Suomish Winter with her heart. Then Elia looked up to the clear blue sky above her, a flock of birds flew overhead and chirped.

The Suomish witch wore a white winter coat over her usual ribbed sweater , putting an hand inside her breast pocket of the coat and pulled out a spyscope, she spied the whalebone white path that spanned meters down from the tips of Elia`s boots to the cushy but less steep surface down below. From the vantage point where Elia was standing on, colossal trees had became mere twigs in her eyes.

Elia does not fear heights, heights only excites her further, making her more eager to plan how she would slide down the Alpine hill she was standing on, with grace or with swag?

Sadly, Elia cannot ski yet, she have to wait for her two other friends to do so, so what was taking them so long? Oh wait nevermind , Elia thought as looked behind and saw something unmistakably familiar coming towards her.

"WAIIIT FOR MEEE!" A voice cried behind the Elia,

Elia sighed she saw the dashing shape of Nikka Edvardine Katajainen, or Nipa for short, running behind her in her oversized furboots clumsily, almost tripping over with the massive pile of ski equipment she brought with her.

"Careful Nipa, Ski poles don't come cheap !" Elia scolded, putting her hands on her waist in a akimbo.

"I am ... **hah**... sorr... **hah** ... sorry." Nipa said in between pants, passing a pair of Ski poles to Elia.

Grabbing the Ski poles with both hands, Elia then looked back and forth, and scratched her head with one hand. She was expecting someone, but right now it was only Nipa, herself , and a forest of dead trees on the little slope of snow the two Suomishs were standing on, nothing more, nothing less.

"Eh? Where`s Sanya?" She asked

"Oh , Sanya said that she will catch up with us later, so right now she don't mind if we skate first."

Elia don't like the sound of this, skating without Sanya? How could she! Then again Sanya said she don't mind that she and Nipa skating first. And boy, the unobstructed path before her was just welcoming! Snow this creamy and smooth, a carpet of white eager to be ski on that it ends with a crystal clear frozen lake as a stopping point, no jagged rocks and no dangerous bushes, just beauty and a perfect racing track for a certain professional Suomish skier.

"Oh welp, in that case , the last one to the frozen lake is the rotten egg!" Elia laughed with a smug grin on her face. She raised the ski poles up in the air and bent herself forwards, the glowing blue circle of a witch shone brightly under her feet as she tapped into her mana.

Elia grinned harder as the circle beneath her feet started to spin faster, snow began flying out to the air due to the supernatural force of the magical circle that now spun faster than the propellers of a Bf 109 fighter plane.

"Ok, in three..."

Elia swung her body forward and and grit her teeth, biting some snow and dirt in the process.

"Two..."

Elia felt the adrenaline pump into blood as she counted, the buzzing of snow flying up grew louder and more powerful!

"Three...GO!"

"I am sorry Elia, I can't,"

Elia`s circle stopped rotating, and the snowflakes dropped softly back to the ground without making a sound.

"Come on Nipa, don't be a puppy, these aren't strikers units, if you crashed I swear Sasha will not kill you." Elia chuckled, but then she noticed Nipa did not return her fellow countrywoman the exact humour.

Instead, Nipa slowly raised her head, to Elia`s surprise, she could see tears streaming down Nipa`s snow white cheeks. Nipa cracked a painful smile and looked at her friend with bloodshot eyes that were plagued with sadness and grief.

"I am sorry...Elia, but I am glad to see you again." Nipa croaked with a sad, painful smile.

Slowly, a thin red line appeared on Nipa`s neck and it grew longer, until it encircled Nipa`s neck completely like a tiny red string, then it stopped... and streams of blood started to leak down that line eerily, drenching the thick collar of her sweater in her own blood.

Nipa closed her eyes, and now the blood started to spray from that line uncontrollably, painting everything around Nipa in all directions, the snow, the rocks , and trees with a grotesque red. With a sickening crack, Elia saw Nipa`s head dropped on the snow before her boots, then the headless body fell too onto the snow. A expression of shock and terror painted on her face that was frozen forever.

Elia stood still, in shock and horror, her eyes widen and her heart stopped for a second. The whole world fell into silence.

"NIPPAAA!" Elia screamed.

This time she can hear her own heartbeat again, and it drummed faster, but that was not all, there was gunfire, artillery and screams of dying men everywhere! With dilating eyes Elia looked down the hill again, this time the formerly snowy path was no longer unobstructed and pure, now she can see corpses of Orussian and Suomish soldiers lying everywhere, all frozen and dead. While the lake was no longer frozen, Elia can see tanks sinking into the lake while dead men floated on its surface.

Behind Elia, she can see smothering trees, burning brightly , casting a bright shadow of light on her face. The fire cracked loudly, but the screaming and the gunfire stopped. Leaving Elia alone on her hill, eyeing the whole symphony of horror on her vantage point, speechless.

"W...What was going on..." Elia whimpered, but nobody answered her, only the hustle of the wind and the sinister crackle of the fire mocked her with silence.

"...!"

Elia can now hear footsteps, tank engines, charging her way, and worse, she can also hear a cry, a cry that would forever haunt Elia for the rest of her life.

 **"URRAA!"** a voice of a thousand men screamed for her blood.

Elia spun around in fear, gripping tightly to whatever she was holding on.

 **"URRRAAAAAA!"** The voice roared behind her, it roared in front of her, behind her, coming from all sides.

Elia breathed harder, her senses heigthened, then her heart stopped, she stopped at the sight before her. Her blood had frozen .

 **"URRRRAAAAAAHHHH!"** It screamed again.

From her vantage point, all around her, she saw waves and waves of Orussian infantry along with tanks and Turtle-Type Neurois three times taller rushing for the hill with no intentions of stopping. But that's not all, the Turtle Neurois weren't the usual black and red Neurois the Suomish were so familiar with. These Turtle type Neurois seemed to be painted green with a red star emblem decorated on its hull, the only thing she can tell it as a Neuroi were the hexagon texture . To make things worse for Elia, the Orussians were not in their normal white and blue Imperial Orussian forces uniforms. All of them instead wore dirty brown khaki trenchcoats with rough Ushanka fur hats that has the same bright shinging red star emblem as its crest. All of them, roaring out the same haunting phrase, in the same ferocious voice all together as they charge.

 **"URA! URA! URA!"**

They chanted holding their bayoneted rifles and Submachine guns, eyes filled with hatred and bloodthirst as they stampede over the dead bodies of Suomish soldiers and on those of their own men.

Elia looked down and yelped in horror, she was no longer holding a pair of Ski poles, instead , she was holding one thick single rod made from rosewood and steel, made for killing instead of skiing. Elia IImatar Juutilainian, was holding with both of her palms, a scoped bolt action rifle.

A Orussian soldier looked up and sprayed at her with his automatic Submachine gun while a Turtle type shot a barrage of shell shocking artillery, causing the hill to light up in a blinding light for a moment then tremble under the rage of their aggressive firepower. Elia ducked into the ground, clutching her head as her ear drums rung painfully from the explosion.

"No no no!"

Elia stuff the scope to her eye then frantically pointed her scoped rifle to her enemy, then began to flex her index finger on the trigger guard with a unsteady hand.

But when crosshairs met the face of a angry Orussian man, she stopped, she cannot take an life of a fellow human being. Big mistake, when she turned the crosshair to a Neuroi she saw a young man no older than twenty years old , dark haired wearing a Ushanka, doing the exact same thing with his own sniper rifle.

 **The man fired,**

The lens of Elia`s scope cracked , and her vision turned into a bloody red for a second before going completely black... She heard boots and tanks coming for her while fire still can be heard crackling loudly beside her. She wasn't scared at incoming boots and tanks, her blood turned into ice as she heard a chillingly familiar voice before she lost consciousness, it sounded like Sanya, yet at the same time ... it doesn't.

 **"NICE SHOT DIMITRI ! NICE SHOT!"**

 **...**

Elia sat up with a gasp, panting breathlessly.

She saw it again, and again and again...

The Red star... she saw that symbol in her last nightmare, last last nightmare and the nightmare a week ago, it plagued her mind with questions, questions she haven't yet have a answer for. All she knew was that death comes along with it.

With a shaking hand, Elia looked around the room delirious with paranoia, there is no red star, no scary Orussian soldiers, no Tank green Neurois, and she discovered that she was no longer holding a sniper rifle nor a pair of Ski poles, but her soft cushy pillow instead. Just herself and a empty bed right beside her in her dark cosy room in the 501st JFW Base in Roma.

"Sanya..." Elia mumbled.

Her Orussian lover, Sanya Vladmirovna Litvyak haven't return from her night mission yet. The bed next to her had already cooled down.

"hggh, another nightmare, great." Elia huffed as she dropped her head back to her bed, hugging her pillow like her teddy bear. She closed her eyes and tried to shut down her mind, only to discover she have difficulty to return back to sleep.

"One more hour!" Elia heard Erica Hartmann`s muffled whine from the next room which was a wall away from hers.

As usual, the Suomish heard Flying Lieutenant Gertrude Barkhorn, Erica's roommate, ranted continuously something about military discipline and something about being Karlslandian soldier and blah blah. Well, that was one of the reasons why Elia don't need to purchase a alarm clock because she already have one living one next door.

Anyways the sun had already risen, another order to tell the Suomish Ensign to get up. With a annoyed grunt, she did.

As usual, Elia frustrating went to her bathroom and started to ready her golden glazed porcelain mug, toothbrush and toothpaste that was made exclusively from Liberia. She sluggishly put an hand over the silver plated tap and let a thick stream of water flow out of it, watching the glistening liquid enter into the hole in the sink with disinterested eyes.

"Thud!"

Elia`s ear perched as she heard the all too familiar sound of something dropping onto a bed. Just as expected, when Elia poked her head outside the bathroom door she saw that Sanya the night witch had already returned back to her room without making a sound. Dressed in her bra and undergarments , snoring softly on her bed, her clothes scattered messily on the floor.

With a sigh , Elia walked to her Orussian girlfriend and pull her blanket up.

"Now you won't catch a cold." Elia whispered softly with a smile.

Hence Elia continued her daily routine, walking down the marbled floors of the 501st mansion base casually to the cafeteria for breakfast.

The fragrant aroma of Fusoan and Britannian dish greeted Elia warmly along with the chatters of her squadron mates at the dining table. Barkhorn can be seen furrowing her eyebrows sternly while taking a spoonful of her bowl while Perrine h Clostermann can be seen doing the same, just with a neutral expression instead of Barkhorn's militarily stern one.

"Hey Perrine?" Erica asked with her mouth full.

"Hmm?"

"Do you like the food?"

Perrine took out her satin white handkerchief and wiped her mouth in the typical noblewoman fashion. Then gracefully took a sip of water before responding.

"Yes , in fact they are quite good, why?" Perrine asked back.

"I thought you said Nacho beans are rotten, what made you change your opinion?" Erica asked.

"What? When did I ever said that!?"

"I don't know, when you still have a crush with a certain somebody..." Erica said with a mischievous smirk, closing her eyes then rest her head on her hands teasingly.

"What?! " Perrine`s face was flustered with redness as if she was about to burst, but then she crossed her arms and pouted.

"Oh yeah what are we having today anyways?" Shirley asked, who had just arrived to the cafeteria with a rather clingy Lucchini , hugging her big busty liberion friend with her hands by her breasts while smiling contently.

"Oh, Nacho beans and Yorkshire roast!" Lynette Bishop called out from the Kitchen.

"Yeepee! My favorite!" Lucchini exclaimed as she let go of her big busty liberion girlfriend and dashed elsewhere in a childlike manner.

Elia took her own share of the food on her tray and sat down glumly. She looked at her plate of high quality Fusoan beans and her steamy hot steak with a blank look. The plate suddenly became tasteless and bland for some reasons, taking a silver ornamental fork, Elia started stirring the food with boredom.

"Playing with food is wrong you know?"

Elia looked up and saw Squadron commander Minna Dietlinde Wlicke , who were looking at her wirh a concerned look.

"Yes, I know." Elia said glumy, not even giving eye contact.

"You looked rather tired lately Elia, what's going on?"

"Nah I am ... ***yawn** ... alright." Elia said tiredly, looking back at her with dark eyebags.

"As a CO, It is my duty to care for each and every of my Squadmates physical and psychological wellbeing, and as a friend , I worry for your current state . Recently, You seemed to be less attentive in sorties, muttering to yourself when you are alone and seemed to be more distant. This is unlike you Elia, so please tell me what is wrong."

" I think it was just insomnia, I had a few nightmares that's all, it`s no big deal." Elia repiled , forcing a smile on her cheeks.

"Nightmares? Mind sharing with me about the details?" Minna asked again, getting more curious.

"Sorry, most of them were horrible and blurred out, I can't remember the details clearly but I..."

Minna looked behind as a hand tapped her shoulders at a sudden, turns out it was her second in command, Major Mio Sakamoto, looking terse and unsettled.

"Minna, we have a call from HQ," The Fusoan Major informed.

"Hmm? What is it about?" Minna asked , furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"I am not sure, but the man on the radio request for your presence."

"Alright, I have to go Elia, but remember you can open up anytime you want. See you later."

"See ya." Elia repiled with a bright smile.

The Suomish watched as her superior officers exited through the double pine doors of the cafeteria . Elia quickly dropped her smile replacing it with a deep dark frown as she frantically reached to her pocket and grabbed her deck of Tarot cards.

Elia`s hands shook as she shuffled her deck anxiously, her eyes dilated as she stopped. Beads rolled down her forehead and her heart beat faster as her hand reached to draw the first card.

The Tower,

Elia gasped as she knew this was always a bad card, the tower is a card about change, a change for the worse. Elia drawn this card in Britannia, the a Neuroified hundred metre tall Aircraft carrier shown up and almost killed everybody, and as if that was not enough, the second time she drawn this card... literally a Tower shown up to ruin her day, a Tower shaped and sized Neuroi that almost broke her precious lesbian relationship with Sanya.

Now she drawn the Second card , Death ,

"Dear god..." Elia muttered, but death card would not always mean "Death" right? Let`s hope the third card wasn't...

"...?!"

The Suomish Seer drawn the third card and her face was distorted with that of confusion.

It was a card showing a weird symbol of a hooked cross within a white circle with a blood red background. Elia know what is the name of this symbol, she learnt it from her Asian Colleagues that this is a religious symbol of peace and tranquility, a Swastika. Now what the hell is a Swastika symbol doing on a Tarot card? It wasn't even a Tarot symbol!

She flipped the card she was holding on and now she lost her breath, whimpering as she hold the Tarot with horror and fear. It was a card depicting a symbol of a hammer and a sickle, but that was not the thing that scared Elia so much that made her face lost her colour. The hammer and sickle had the Red Star symbol as its background. The symbol that repeatedly haunted Elia`s dreams continuously for days. On its bottom caption, was four english alphabets...

"C.C.C.P"

"...!" Elia felt a sharp pain piercing through her head as the world seemed to be spinning nauseously while reality began to distort. Voices of her Squadmates seemed to be blocked out while new , ominous ones seemed to come in.

"I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU YOU FUSOAN FUCK!" Elia swear she heard a woman screamed hysterically.

"SEIG HEIL! SEIG HEIL! SEIG HEIL!" Elia shuddered as this time she heard dozens of Karlslandian witches chanted eerily.

 _"Elia."_

"We cannot give in to the Imperialistic Fascist of the West! We shall not give in to Rilliane`s evil demands and show weakness! We shall bring the fight and liberate the Neur in the name of our people! Never lose faith! Never lose hope! Never, bow down to the enemy!" Another voice spoke.

 _"Elia."_

"BRING THE FIGHT TO THEIR PEOPLE, TO THEIR LAND, TO THEIR BLOOD!"

 _"Elia?"_

Elia covered her ears and buried her face on the table in agony as she heard deafening sounds of bombs dropping, miasma screeching, and gunfire stuttering incessantly without stopping! Without mercy! Without...

"ELIA!"

"Huh?" Elia looked up and saw Yoshika Miyafuji, Shirley and many others eyeing her uneasily.

"Elia are you alright? We had been calling you for more than three times and you well...uhh" Shirley asked eyes full of concern and confusion.

Elia immediately stopped cowering in fear like a insane person and immediately sat up straight, Her face flushed with embarrassment .

"Yes I am fine, I am just a bit tired."

"Ok then, anyways its go time, Minna called everybody through the PA to gather at the hangar and take off immediately."

"Now?"

"Yes now," Barkhorn said sternly "but Elia, if you are feeling unwell, you shouldn't strain yourself much, a soldier must always be mentally and physically prepared for battle at all times. If she is unfit, she should stay behind to rest and get well for the next battle."

"No really, I am fine, I can catch up with you guys later." Elia reassured.

So the Suomish watched as the others disappeared into the double doors of the cafeteria. Leaving Elia alone with her deck of scattered Tarot cards. Elia looked at the card she was holding on her hands.

She wasn't holding to a card with a hammer and sickle anymore but she was looking at the symbol of Trickery instead.

...

"Just what the hell is going on?" Barkhorn asked through her intercom, gripping her heavy MG42 machinegun tightly as she tore through clouds after clouds in her Flak-Wulf Fw 190D-9 Striker unit while air was rushing into her ears, for she was flying more than a hundred metre above ground level in a V-formation with the other members of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing.

"Just one hour ago, we received intel that mysterious black clouds appeared near the north of the Capitoline Hills, a vortex can be seen in the center of it , and we fear it might an attempt by the Neuroi to bring in another hive." Minna said

"Another hive? Oh no , this is bad." Lynette whimpered, Minna nodded as she too share her concerns.

"Indeed, but the Neuroi Hive haven't emerged yet, hence if it is exiting the vortex now means it is still quite weak, meaning we can take it out easily once it entered our atmosphere." Mio answered, looking unswayed and determined.

At this moment, a thought propped up inside Shirley's head as she heard Mio`s words. She glanced at Barkhorn whom was just a cloud away from her, and smirked mischievously.

"Yo Barkhorn!"

"What Shirley?"

"Wanna make a deal?"

The Karlslandian Witch raised a eyebrow at the Liberion`s sudden question. With much hesitation , she asked.

"And that Deal would be?"

"If I am the one who shot down this hive, you will not pester me about military discipline for the next whole week, but listen to whatever I order instead !"

"Shirley, this is a Neuroi hive we are talking about, this is no joking matter so I will not partake in your childish games."

"Ohhh! Is the proud Karlslandian soldier scared of a challenge?"

"What? Nein! I am not scared of such a challenge! Fine , then when I take out that core , you will listen to everything I say for next one week, no wearing inappropriate outfit in workplace, no slacking, no nothing alright?"

"Deal!" Shirley said, face full of childish triumph when she spoke, laughing at how gullible her Karlslandian colleague was in the inside.

"HEY! not fair, I am in this challenge too, I want don`t Barkhorn to annoy me for a whole week too!" Erica whine as she sped up.

"HEY ERICA! nobody said... uugh nevermind!" Barkhorn frustrating gripped her Machinegun and flew along, trying to catch up to Erica whom had already taken a lead.

"Ok Witches heads up, we are here." Mio said breathlessly, looking at the huge vortex spinning grimly on the sky above, a bright yellow beam of light can be seen shooting out from the huge wormhole on the sky while huge stormy clouds can be seen surrounding the vortex, ominously casting a shadow on the witches faces. To add up to its intimidation, the black clouds were shooting out sparks of neon blue lightning bolts aggressively over the Capitoline Hills of Romagna, making it harder for the Witches to get close to the giant hole on the sky above.

"Woah, that is huge." Lucchini awed.

"Yes, a whole hive can fit through that hole, it was just like the one in Gallia , but it must not happen, Witches ready your weapons, fire when ready." Minna ordered, all the witches of the 501st JFW pointed their heavy weaponry at the huge rip on the sky anxiously, anticipating a big metallic black monstrous creature with black hexagon patterns to rear its ugly head through the sky then start vomiting red hot miasma beams all over them.

Lynette stabilized her BOYS anti tank rifle with her Ballistic Stabilization skill, counting her breaths preparing to fire.

Sweat rolled down from Elia`s forehead to her collar as she pointed her MG42 machinegun on the vortex.

The others did something similar.

They did that for more than two minutes... a flock of crows flew pass them, cawing awkwardly.

"Uhh...where is the Neuroi?" Shirley asked.

" **Yawn*** , this is getting boring." Erica whined, hands already shaking from carrying her MG42 light machine gun.

Elia remained slient, her eyes opened wide as she sensed something very wrong using her foresight ability.

"Guys watch out!"

"What the deustch..."

Before Barkhorn can complete her sentence, multiple lighting bolts shot out of the vortex out of a sudden, catching the Witches off guard as it snaked towards them in the speed of light. Elia managed to dodge a bolt barely while the other Witches managed to raised their ever trusting shields up high before they got roasted by the angry natural element of bad weather, except for Perrine.

"AHHH!" Perrine screamed as a lighting bolt hit her by her chest, lighting her up like a Christmas tree .

"Perrine!" Yoshika hovered forward to check on her Gallian comrade, who had been roasted into a black marshmallow with tiny wisps of smoke hanging from her shoulders, her hair apparently had became a unslightly arfo due to the electric charge from the unpleasant lighting strike. She lowered down her head speechlessly, casting a shadow on her face, but still alive and still flying with her still functional strikers units.

"A...Are you alright Perrine-san?" Yoshika asked uncertainly, her hands glowing blue as the Fusoan Witch summoned her healing magic just in case.

"OF COURSE I AM NOT ALRIGHT! My hair is ruined and my clothes were smothered! I look HIDEOUS!" Perrine screamed hysterically pointing up to her new puffy hairstyle but immediately retracted it when a static charge shocked her fingertip as she point it too close to her electrically charged hair which stood up like golden spikes on her scalp.

"Ohh don't cry like a baby Perrine, you look great in that Negro hairstyle." Shirley teased , causing the Gallian noblewoman to be more upset.

"Shut up y...you indecent Liberion!" Perrine pouted.

"Uhh Shirley-san, what is a Negro?" Yoshika asked.

So Shirley smirked and said,

"It means "pretty" in Liberion, a slang."

"Ohhh I see." Yoshika said in with slight naivety and completely believing Shirley without a doubt.

"WATCH OUT, HERE COMES ANOTHER ONE!" Elia shouted and a the Witches immediately readied themselves.

Another beam of lightning shot out of the vortex again , this time it spread out like a net, however instead of attacking the Witches, the beams concentrated its electrically charged bolts to certain areas of the Romagna landscape.

The lightning bolts did not dissipate , but it continue to concentrate its electric blue bolts at the forests, mountains or whatever areas it attached to like a tesla coil, as if they are magnets to its shocking electricity.

"That is not normal, lightnings would not normally behave like this, Witches! prepare to... What?!"

Before Minna can react , the areas where the lightning struck exploded into blinding blue orbs of energy right in front of her face , trembling the hills and forests of Capitoline with thunder and shock. Flocks of birds squawked and screeched as they flew up to the air to escape from their ruined homes, the witches were left speechless as they watch the smoke and ashes flew up to the air from the poor forests and hills.

"What the hell was that?" Shirley asked deadpanned, hands shaking from the aftershock.

"Guys look, the sky!" Lucchini pointed out.

The lightning stopped its rampage and disappeared in a flash. The vortex stopped spinning as the storm clouds began to turn grey then to white , and then began to dissolve one by one. The beam of light emanating from the center of the hole start to dim down and disappeared as well, soon the vortex vanished too, leaving nothing but a clear blue sky with its familiarly comforting white cotton clouds.

"What...just...happened?" Lynette muttered.

"Welp, on the bright side there was no Neuroi showing up and give us trouble, ok who is up for a basket of fries when we get back home?" Shirley said, lowering down her weapon.

"What?! Not fair! Not fair! Not fair! No Neuroi hive to shoot at, means Barkhorn will annoy me more! Not fair!" Erica whined.

"Hey nobody asked you to take part in this! ugh nevermind, let's just head back to base and reorganize." Barkhorn muttered.

"Not yet, the lightning strike might have cause a fire or possibly hurt someone who happens to be dwelling the Capitoline forests just now, thus we should check if there any serious damages made before we call it a day." Minna said, causing Erica and Lucchini to whine more about going home.

"Ok you heard Minna, split up and check the smoking areas asap, me and Minna will check the areas up north , Perrine, Lynette and Miyafuji will handle the east, Barkhorn and Erica the west, Elia, Shirley and Luchinni check the south."

"Hai Sakamoto-san!" Yoshika said

"Y...Yes Mio!" Lynette Bishop cried.

"Yes Major!" Shirley said.

"Roger!" The other witches cried.

"Mmhmm..." Erica and Lucchini moaned less unenthusiastically.

And the Witches took flight, breaking their V-formation and heading to their own respective direction and split up, while several miles from where the witches were , at a lone smoking hill, stands a bloodstained Katana, a brokened M1 Thompson Submachine gun, and a Type 17 Mauser Pistol.

...

"I have a bad feeling about this." Elia muttered

"Yeah, I wanna go home and take a good fuzzy nap on a tree." Luchinni complained , flying for more than thirty minutes.

"Well count us lucky that we aren't dealing with a Neuroi right now, I mean we are just checking for damages right? This is gonna be a piece of cake." Shirley said.

"Let's hope so, oh my god ... look over there!" Elia pointed at one of the rocky mountains of the Capitoline where a pillar of smoke was dancing weakly above it.

At a narrow U-turn junction on a tan-brown rocky cliff, a soot covered crater can be seen being the source of the towering smoke that caught the Witches attention. When the Witches flew closer to take better look, they can see what it seemed to be the remains of a roadsign that had be reduced to only two bent iron rods sticking out from the ground, which was littered with pieces of shiny glass shards scattered right beside the said sign grimly. And at the edge of the road, a metal railing that looks like it been ran over, making the whole sight similar to that of a crime scene.

"That, doesn't look good." Elia commented.

"Prehaps the lightning hit a Boulder and it went Woosh and Blam?" Luchinni suggested, making poor sound effects of a Boulder crashing with her mouth and her hands.

"Nope, boulders aren't made of glass." Elia said, holding on the a piece of glass shard.

"Wait a minute." Shirley bent over her body and looked at Elia`s glass more closely.

"There is something on the glass."

Elia flipped the glass behind realized indeed, something was written on the piece of glass, printed in black ink.

"Mercedes L3000, #134 656" Elia read out.

"A Karlslandian brand? Wait a minute... the L-three-thousand... I know that vehicle, it is a Karlslandian Utility truck, the most produced model in the Karlslandian Army." Shirley exclaimed, causing Elia to furrow her eyebrows .

"A utility truck? How do you know that?"

"Oh, I drive around and crashed a lot of those things in my time in Karlsland and I have to say, those things were quite quick! Sadly not fast enough, but the real question now is what is a Karlslandian truck doing in the middle of nowhere in Roma?"

"Suppiles I guess?"

"Nope, if it is suppiles they would sent a Romagnan courier instead or just by a simple airlift. And if it is a VIP, they would not use something as crappy as a L3000."

"Wait, if this is a utility truck, and then ..." Elia looked at the two metal rods that used to be a sign and the ranover railing at the side of the road.

Elia`s eyes widen as she piece the puzzles one to one and a unpleasant conclusion formed inside her head. She dashed to the jostled roadsign then looked down and a sight of dense greenery that greeted Elia`s eyes.

Out all the pine trees of the Capitoline forests, one of the trees seemed to be leaning next to another tree, as if it had be knocked over by something powerful, like a truck maybe .

Elia and Shirley looked at each other before looking back at the tree.

" I think we should go down there and check for survivors , quick." Elia said.

"Of course, let's ... wait. "

Shirley stopped moving and looked around then scratched her hair in confusion.

"Where`s Lucchini?"

As if in cue, a high pitched scream rang out from the forest , scaring a flock of birds to flew up from the forest in a panic, cawing and squawking to the air

"That sounded like Lucchini ..." Elia said, eyes widen.

Every single organ and sense of Shirley went to its maximum once she heard the endangered cry of her Romagnan friend. Without a pause, Shirley broke into a mid air sprint , tearing through trees and branches in a hysteric.

"LUCCHINI !" Shirley screamed.

...

Francesca Lucchini dully watched Shirley and Elia talking over nothing but glass shards under the bright mean Romagna Sun for almost an eternity, killing the young Romagnan with boredom.

Her legs were sore for being cramped in its metal confinements of the Striker Units for too long and the burning climate was not helping with her current situation.

So the thirteen year old let out a yawn as she sluggishly flew down the road to the dense forest nearby that provides protection from the sun, and probably provide a good place to sleep on, and much to Lucchini`s delight, she dived into the bushy canopy of the Capitoline forest and the first thing she saw was a thick branch that had the width and the size of her bed.

Hence with a lazy stretch, Lucchini landed herself on a thick branch , allowing the heavy metal leggings of her legs to slide off her petite legs and then land onto the ground with a metallic thud. She rolled over and over , closing her eyes in bliss.

"Mmmm, this is life." Lucchini purred as she snuggle herself on her mattress on her little tree branch comfortably. Burying her face on the piece of cloth as she closed her eyes, until they opened up again when she realized something was very wrong.

Wait ... a mattress? She didn't bring a mattress with her!

Lucchini sat up immediately and looked down, and a gasp of shock escaped her mouth as she saw indeed, she wasn't sleeping on a mattress. Instead, Francesca Lucchini was sleeping on a torn piece of clothing draped onto a branch.

But that's not all,

When Lucchini looked down she saw something else too, as curiosity took over Lucchini , causing her the tilt her head a little and under the thick branch she was riding on, she saw a unmistakable shape of a wreckage of a truck leaning on the tree the Romagnan was sleeping on.

With a gulp, Lucchini hopped off her branch and landed on the grassy ground in barefoot. The truck was flipped and was in bad, bad conditions. The metal frame was torned off, the metal chassis was battered and scarred, and parts of the transmission, axles and its wheels were scattered gruesomely on the grassy ground. Judging from the Christian Cross sigil and the grey weathered camo, the truck was Karlslandian.

Curiouser and curiouser, Lucchini took a step forward, but recoiled when something scratched her exposed naked foot.

"OUCH!" , Lucchini grabbed her foot as a stream if blood can be seen running from the big toe to the base of her heel.

Lucchini then noticed there was sharp glass flakes, and shards scattered everywhere just like the ones she saw just now! And since the back the cabin of the truck was facing her, she saw its insides spilling put quite messy, boxes , crates and a pile of dubious papers of different colours, mostly baby blue , pink and white , laid waste underneath the shadow of the green canopy of the Capitoline forest. Next to those papers , was a thing that made Lucchini`s heartbeat quicken.

It was a green roadsign, covered in brown rusty blood.

"It couldn't be blood right? someone prehaps spilled straw...strawberry juice by acc...accc...accident..." Lucchini found herself talking as she slowly walked forward by unknown urges caused by wicked curiousity.

Heart beating faster and faster in each step as she walked as she gets closer and closer to the hull.

"...!"

Lucchini arrived at the hull, facing directly to the windscreen, having a good, bloody view of what was sitting on the driver's seat...

The thirteen year old girl lost control of her five senses, she blinked for approximately three seconds as her entire body started shaking uncontrollably in deadly silence. Processing what she saw for the last five minutes... and finally , all her senses came back to her.

"AAAHHHHHH!" she screamed.

...

"LUCCHINI!" Shirley screamed as she and Elia raced against time to where Lucchini`s scream can be heard. Dodging trees and tearing through the greenery in their Striker units while gripping tightly to their heavy automatic weaponry. However the two girls stopped their rampage as the first thing they saw made them stopped halfway in their Striker units with hanging jaws.

"Is that... a?" Elia mumbled .

"Yep, a L3000." Shirley respond breathlessly, looking at the ruined Karlslandian automobile in awe.

A soft but audible whimpering can be heard, causing Elia to tilt her head and looked behind the truck. She saw Lucchini, sitting on the ground shivering while biting her fingertips with a fearful expression, eyes fixing onto the front of the truck, which still was obscured from Elia and Shirley`s sight.

"Shirley, I found Lucchini!" Elia yelled and Shirley quickly rushed to Elia in response, but Lucchini didn't seem to respond, she continued to stay in her fearful posture oblivious to the presence of her other Squadmates. The Suomish never seen the carefree Romagnan this petrified.

"Lucchini?" Shirley asked hesitantly.

This time her little Romagnan slowly turned her tearing eyes at her squadmates, but that expression of shock and trauma was still there. Whimpering softly, Lucchini slowly pointed her finger at the hull of the truck. Exchanging gazes with Elia, Shirley slowly walked forward and with a gasp, immediately she retracted in shock and horror. Covering her mouth panting breathlessly.

"Oh my god! oh my god! oh my god!" Shirley muttered, tears streamed down her face as she hugging her tummy and still covering her mouth with another hand, benting forward with a nauseous expression.

Elia slowly walked forward and her eyes widen at the sight that scared Shirley and Lucchini so much, she too, was scared.

A dead Karlslandian soldier sat on his seat unmoving, the poor man had his forehead split wide open, parts of the reddish brown brain and slimey gore can seen running from his forehead down to his opened mouth grotesquely. He stared into the souls of the three living witches with a opened mouth that was crawling with ants as well as other pests like files and other filthy insects had already swarmed the poor man mercilessly, preparing to infest his intestines and his opened skull with its parasitic maggots and larva.

"Shirley!" Lucchini bawled and rammed her face to Shirley`s blossoms, the Liberion patted the traumatised little girl's head to comfort her, but to comfort herself was another harder challenge.

"W...Who could have done such a thing?" Shirley mumbled anxiously, but Elia didn't respond.

"E...Elia?"

The whole world around Eila began to blur out as she stared into the frightening corpse that had sucked out her soul. Her eyes dilated and her pulse quicken as she found herself shaking with horror and it was not the bloody wound or the presence of the pests that scared the Suomish so much, however , it was a red arm band that constricted the dead man`s left sleeve, and on that arm band , was an Swastika.

"Elia?"

Elia`s legs turned softer the longer she stared the wicked symbol that was within the white circle . Elia herself start to whimper and collaspe in fear.

The Swastika,

"Elia?"

"T... that's impossible!" Elia mumbled, gripping her head.

"Elia what's impossible?! What do you know about this?!" Shirley questioned breathlessly while Lucchini was still crying in her embrace.

"...!"

The witches fell into silence as the trio slowly turn to the direction where a low rustling sound of bushes can be heard. Lucchini broke from Shirley's grip as she readied her heavy caliber weaponry and the other two Witches followed. Slowly scanning the tip of their barrels at the trees and bushes that surrounded them.

Right at the edge of Shirley's eye, the bushes on her left moved and shuffled violently. Then something shady and black emerged from it and limped towards the trio of witches at a sudden.

"Over there three o clock!" Shirley shouted and the other two witches aimed at the mysterious newcomer, but lower down their weapons once the figure stepped into the light and revealed who she was.

 _ **"Lynn?!"**_ The three witches shouted in unison.

Lynette Bishop looked absolutely horrible, her hair was messed up, her clothes were torn but the most significant detail was her face, it was covered with bruises and scratches and one of her eye was blackened and bruised. Her face looked unhealthly pale and her hands was crooked and injured, it was as if she escaped from one of those fabled torture camps in Liberion Universal studio horror films.

The Britannian staggered weakly towards the trio of witches, looking around with dilated pupils, then staggered a bit more before collapsing on Shirley's arms, twitching. This caught the three Witches in a entanglement of shock and horror, no witches had never seen a legendary Strike Witch of the 501st, the liberators of Gallia, in such a sorry state.

"Lynn? LYNN!" Shirley screamed, shaking a dazed Lynette who stared into nothing but blank space with a opened mouth, which started to move up and down slowly.

"Pa...p" Lynette muttered weakly.

"Lynn?" Lucchini asked, holding one of her hands tightly as she moved her ears closer.

"P...Papers..." Lynette mouthed , struggling to point her finger at the pile of coloured paper that scattered at the cabin of the truck , before she fainted.

"Lynn! G...Guys, L...Lynn is in trouble! We need h...help !" Elia quickly pressed her intercom and cried, hoping for a reaction from her other comrades in sky, and she got one.

" ***Stactic*** -What?! Elia, state your coordinates and we will ..." Minna said, before being cut off by another transmission.

"But I am currently here with Miyafuji Maam and I am alright! " Lynette`s radioed voice can be heard from the other end of the intercom, sounding surprised and confused.

"What are you talking about? Lynn is really in need of help, NOW!"

"B...but I am not hurt or anything, I am still fine." Lynette stuttered , more startled and confused.

" Wait a minute, if Lynette was with Miyafuji, then whose..." Shirley said before staring at the "Lynn" who had already fallen unconscious.

"Oh yeah, her clothes were different! " Lucchini pointed out.

This Lynette wears a brown blouse with a short red skirt, with a pair of military khaki pants. That boggles Lucchini`s head, as this lynn was also the first female she had ever seen wearing pants.

"Still we need to help her and report to Minna about...that." Shirley slowly turned her head back at the hull of the truck with a uneasy look on her face.

With a nod, Elia tapped into her intercom and with hesitation, she mouthed, " Anyways, We discovered some... unpleasant things here , we still have one injured personal and one...decreased personal at bearing two-nine-six, estimated twenty-six kilometers , south of the main Capitoline hills." finding it difficult to say the word "dead".

A resounding echo of gasps can be heard from the intercom.

"WHAT?!" Mio shouted .

"D... Decreased?" Yoshika questioned in disbelief.

"Elia, please tell me this is a sick prank." Barkhorn said with a hint of uneasiness.

"Trude, E...Elia doesn't sound like she was kidding." Erica said fearfully, despite years of fighting the Neuroi, a human`s death was something foreign and otherworldly to the witches. None of them was ever prepared for that.

" Dear god... Alright, alright, all Witches gather at the said location asap. Elia, Shirley and Lucchini take care of the Injured personnel till we get there." Minna ordered with a terse voice, and a unison of "'Rogers" or "Hai." can be heard through the radio, only one Karlslandian said something different.

"Uhh Trude?"

"What Erica?"

"Iook over there."

"Oh...no, NEUROI!" Barkhorn cried.

"Neuroi?!"

"What now?!"

"Impossible, there wasn't any hives nearby , how can a Neuroi be here so far outside its activity range?" Minna stated.

"Calm down Witches! Barkhorn state its type and its status." Mio Sakamoto ordered..

"I... it's a ground type , its smaller than a regular turtle type, and it shaped...Like a tank?!"

"A Tank-type!? "

"Trude, I think it spotted us." Erica said , then a loud statical explosion flared from the intercoms followed by the screams of the two Karlslandian Witches, almost making Elia eardrums sting for a brief moment.

 **"FASHISTSKIYE TRUSY ZAMETILI, SBILI IKH, URRAAH!"**

"Wha..what was that? Barkhorn , Erica report! What was that voice, who said that?! " Minna asked in panic.

"Minna, I think that came from the Neuroi..." Erica responded.

Standing still underneath the shade of the canopy, Elia listened to the entire drama in the intercom with widen eyes. Her entire being was shaken with horror as for at least once in her lifetime, her tarot cards reading and her foresight was actually accurate.

Inside Elia`s head, a voice screamed incessantly, it was the voice in her nightmares, the voice of war and death, that voice cried ,

 **"URAAAH!"**

 _ **XXXXXX**_

∼ _ **Chapter end∼**_

 _ **XXXXXX**_

 **Author`s notes**

 **Woo, finally another Chapter done and we finally took a glimpse of the Original Strike Witches Universe. I apologize for the late upload of this chapter as duties in life and family time was in my top priority at that moment. Since now I am currently free, I promise the next chapter won't take another seventy years to upload .**

 **-Peace, and thank you for those readers who haven't gave up on this story.**

 **Comrade bill**

 **XXXXXX**

 **Translation : fashistskiye trusy zametili, sbili ikh URRAAH!**

 **(fascist cowards spotted, shoot them down! URRAAHH!)**


End file.
